Power and Friendship
by lovelymaiden
Summary: Hadrian Potter is not your normal cruel-muggle-hating-superior-thinking-egoistic-old pure blood-heir. In fact, he is a very care free heir that doesn't give a damn about the pure blood legacy and beliefs. What if he is meant for greatness? Along Hadrian's adventure, he will meet the notorious Tom Riddle and that's where the fun begins. Possessive Tom, Power, Friendship, Prophesy.
1. Characters

**Characters:**

**Hadrian Potter a.k.a. "Harrison Smith" **- Heir to the Most

Noble and Ancient House of Potter.

Powerful,sly,friendly,heir of gryffindor, mysterious.

**Dorea black**- Mother of Hadrian potter. Beautiful, cunning, intelligent, excellent at dark arts but has a weak spot for his only son, Hadrian.

**Charlus Potter**- Lord potter, father of Hadrian. Handsome, a respectable light wizard, mischievous and place his family above all else.

**Cassiopeia Black- **Hadrian's aunt and godmother.

**Lucian Victor- **Hadrian's vampire godfather. A good friend of the Potter family.

**Sly**- Head of Potter's elves, Charlus' right hand. Take care of Hadrian like his own.

**Cygnus Black and Violetta Black- **hadrian's grandparents

**Orion black**- Closest cousin and best friend of Hadrian.

**Ron weasley**- Hadrian's gryffindor friend

**Hermione Granger**- Muggle born, Hadrian's gryffindor friend.

**Tom Riddle**- Orphan in an orphanage in Lodon. Handsome and intelligent but very cunning. Hate muggles and anything that's weak. Powerful at dark arts and has a thirst for knowledge. Heir of Slytherin.

**Cygnus Black**- Cousin of Hadrian, right hand of Tom. Likes Tom's attention and jealous of Hadrian since birth.

**Bellatrix Black**- Cousin of Hadrian. Likes torturing muggles. Tom's left hand.

**Abraxas Malfoy**- the malfoy heir, cruel and cunning, part of Tom's inner circle.

**Druella Greengrass**- Heiress to the house of Greengrass. Toms inner circle

**Crabe and Goyle**-Idiot heirs to the house of crabe and Goyle. Toms inner circle

**Zev Prince**- Heir to the house of prince, Hadrian's friend, potion master, Tom's inner circle

**Rodulphus Lestrange**- Heir to the house of Lestrange, inner circle of Tom

**Some characters will be introduce along the way. =))))))**


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but this plot is mine.**

I just joined fanfiction and this is my first story so please be nice to me. =))

I would also appreciate if you will leave a review about anything you think I need to improve. Thank you!

The characters here are mixed up that's why I put a character list before this chapter.

The dark lord is still Gridelwald. Have fun reading!

XXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxx

**Chapter 1: The birth**

Sly's Pov:

Today was not an ordinary day in the Potter manor and to everyone who was living in it. In fact, this was the day they most waited for. Today was the day our dear Mistress, Lady Potter, will give birth to our new master, the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Potter.

You might think that hundreds of people were living in the manor when you see the size of it but truthfully, there were only three people living in it: Lord Charlus, Lady Potter and the beloved sister of our mistress, Cassiopeia Black.

Cassiopeia Black was our mistress's favorite sister. She doesn't have a family nor intend to have one because for her, she already had one: her favorite sister, her sister's husband and her future nephew.

They can still remember the day their Mistress Cassiopeia started to live with their master and mistress. They knew that their Mistress Cassi run away from their Mistress's parental house because of an unwanted marriage. She said she will die first before she get married to a stranger and be away from her beloved sister Dorea. They can still remember the wrath of Cygnus and Violetta Black, their mistresses' parents, it was very terrifying even for them elves. Cygnus and Violetta Black were very mad at their Mistress Cassi who was at that time, being hold by their Mistress Dorea but their mistresses were very stubborn and won't back down. Cygnus and Violetta Black then asked their mistresses where was their Mistress Cassi going to live because they are going to disown her if she didn't get married. Their Master Charlus who was just listening the whole time seemed to heard enough.

He said, "That is enough! Cassiopeia will live with us as long as she wants. She will be treated as a mistress of this manor second to my wife, Dorea. No catch, no request. Now leave our minor this instant or I will force you to."

Their Master Charlus looked very dangerous that time. His messy hair was everywhere and his magic made the air that surrounds them go wild. All of them, the house elves were behind him, waiting for their master to give order and were willing to defend their master and mistresses in every way. They saw the fear and shock in Mr. and Mrs. Black's eyes, the love in their Mistress Dorea's and the surprise and everlasting gratitude in their Mistress Cassi's. After that, Mr. and Mrs. Black left and they never saw them or hear anything from them again.

Their mistress Cassi was very involved in dark arts but she never used it in bad a way. It is very easy to see that their mistress Cassi was a powerful witch just like their Mistress Dorea and Master Charlus because of the aura that seemed to surround her always. She might seemed to be very mean and cruel but they knew deep inside that their Mistress Cassi loved her little sister so much, their Mistress Dorea, that she was willing to die for her and her family.

The manor was white and had a beautiful garden with huge fountain in the middle. This was of course maintained by them, the house elves of Potter. The manor was perfect in every way. You might think that the people who lived there were royalties. You were quite right, but they were no royalties but close enough. The Potter was one of the richest, most influential, old pureblood family in the history of the magic world but they were not like the other pureblood families. They were the white sheep of the pureblood family.

You see, they might be powerful and rich but they were never cruel or boastful. They never step on anyone who were weak and beneath them or maltreat their house elves. In fact, they were a very nice fellow. They were very generous and helpful. They never turn their backs to anyone who seek their help. That was why despite the empty rooms and lack of people in the manor, the manor was always filled with love and happiness. The manor always radiates light and they were loved by everyone.

This was also the reason why some families were jealous of them. They hold some grudges to their Master's family. Every time there would be a visitor in the manor, they can see jealousy in their eyes, the hate and fake smiles they show their masters but no one dared to harm their masters since everyone knew the power they held. But one time from an unexpected occasion, a visitor bluntly tried to kill their Mistress Dorea while she was preparing a tea for him.

He sent their mistress Dorea flying to the wall and shouted his hatred towards her and her family but their Mistress can't move that much since she was pregnant that time. When he was about to cast the killing curse, their mistress Cassi step in and disarmed the cruel man while ordering them to protect their Mistress Dorea. Their mistress Cassi was so mad. She cast so many torturing spell towards the man which makes the man beg for his life but they knew that their mistress Cassi won't be convinced after he tried to kill her beloved sister.

But their Mistress Dorea was always the loving and forgiving one. She convinced Cassi not to kill him and Cassi agreed unwillingly. The man was so surprised that he forget all the pain he was feeling. He had disgust and hate showing in his eyes but not towards their mistresses but towards himself. He then started to weep and beg for forgiveness. He promised them that he won't do it again or harm them in any way.

In return, he promised to be their ally and that he will protect their family with his life especially the child in their Mistress's Dorea's womb. He said that it is a life for a life. It turned out that he was Lucian Victor, a vampire lord with no family but has a great fortune that doesn't like being out shined by anyone but because of the rumors he heard about the Potter family, he just can't helped but feel jealous.

Their Mistresss Dorea accepted it and promised to make him the godfather of her child. This brought a genuine smile on Lucian's face. Their Mistress Cassi, however,still doesn't like Lucian but tried to be civil towards him for the sake of her sister. From that on, Lucian became a very close friend of their master's family who visited their manor from time to time.

However, let's not forget that today, July 31,1980 was the day our beloved young master was going to be born. It's been the talked of everyone for a week. How does the whole wizarding world knew was beyond them. Everyone wanted to know what will be the child like for being a half light wizard and half dark wizard but not everyone was granted the honor to see their young master first. In fact, the only people who were allowed were them, the house elves, the midwife witch, their Master Charlus of course, Mistress Cassi and Mr. Lucian who was going to be the godparents.

"It's time," the midwife said. Their Mistress Dorea had been shouting in pain for a while and her clothes were soaked in blood.

"Push,Dorea, push!" their mistress Dorea tried while screaming in pain. This seemed to scared their master Charlus who was holding their mistress' hand. Their Mistress Cassi and Mr. Lucian had also a very anxious expression on their face.

After a long screaming and too much tension, they saw the midwife witch hold a crying baby soaked in blood but all they can see was the messy black hair which was the signature looks of the Potter and the pale skin.

"It's a boy! It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed happily. She then passed it to their Master Charlus who was very pale but obviously very happy. Their Mistress Dorea smiled at her son before she fell asleep because of fatigue. Everyone then came closer to take a better look at the baby boy. At the same time, they saw the color of the boy's eyes. It was green, so green, it looks like you're looking at a killing curse. This made their Mistress Cassi very happy.

"What are you going to name him Charlus?" asked Mr. Lucian who was still fondly looking at the baby.

"We'll name him Hadrian, Hadrian James Potter" Master Charlus said in a soft voice.

"Well Hadrian, I am your best godfather, Lucian!" Mr. Lucian said with a cheeky smile.

"You're his only godfather, bloodsucker" Mistress Cassi retorted while still looking happily at his newest and favorite godson and nephew.

Before Mr. Lucian can reply, there was a sound tapping at their window. It was a beautiful white falcon carrying a letter with a seal of a pureblood family which their Mistress Cassi obviously knew very much, because she dramatically turned pale, almost white.

"It is a letter from the House of Black, our parents." Mistress Cassi said in a nervous voice.

It seemed like no one wants to get it so Mr. Lucian mastered his courage and got the letter from the falcon.

"It's address to you and Dorea, Charlus." Mr. Lucian told them while passing the letter. Master Charlus then passed young master Hadrian to me while they: Mistress Cassi, Master Charlus and Mr. Lucian opens the letter.

"What do they possibly want?" asked their very nervous Mistress Cassi.

"I don't know Cassi" their Master Charlus answered truthfully.

"Let's open it then but be careful" Mr. Lucian said, eyeing the letter. He really became one of their family and therefore knew their past including what happened between their masters and Mr. and Mrs. Black.

Master Charlus opened the letter and read it out loud:

_**Greetings Potter and Cassiopeia,**_

_**I know we haven't had any contact for years now but we must unite. Family always stick together aren't they? We are terribly sorry about the way we acted during our last encounter and if you are truly forgiving as what the others said, you will also forgive us, your parents. **_

_**There said, we would like to meet our newest grandson in our next family ball which will be held next year here in Grimmauld Place. **_

_**Until then,**_

_**Cygnus Black and Violetta Black**_

_**Lord and Lady Black**_

_**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXx**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 2: Death's Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

I'm sorry Tom still hasn't been mentioned. I still want to establish Hadrian's background. Maybe I'll start mentioning him next chapter. Don't worry I'll mention him very soon. Just hang on. My story barely begin. Have fun reading and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Death's Legend**

Cassiopeia's Pov:

"Tempus", Cassi swished her wand. "11:50 p.m." it said.

It was almost time for lunch. The house elves were busy cooking a feast that can feed a whole army. The reason why every elves feel the need to cook more than enough was beyond Cassi's knowledge. To think that there were only five or to be more precised, four and a half people who were going to eat the foods they prepared. Cassi thought it was just a waste of food but Dorea told her not to reprimand the elves since serving their masters more than enough was one of the few things their house elves took pleasure on.

When she arrived at the dining hall, Charlus was already seated at the center while reading the Daily Prophet, Dorea was at Charlus's right, reading a book. She then took her seat beside her sister. Not long after she sat, they heard footsteps coming towards them. She felt her lips formed a smile for she knew whose footsteps it was. And she was right because there standing in front of the opened dining door was Lucian with her beloved godson, Hadrian, wrapped in his arms, giggling. He was now almost one year old. He has Charlus's looks especially his messy, midnight black hair but he has inherited Dorea's green eyes, pale skin, intelligent and slyness. In other word, he was a beautiful child that would surely break many witches' heart, she thought fondly.

"Lucian, I hope Hadrian behaved himself properly?" Dorea inquired while taking Hadrian into a full hug.

"Oh yes Dorea, Hadrian was such a good and **innocent** kid today." Lucian said with a smirk while Charlus choked on his tea.

Everyone knew that the Potter heir was not an innocent child. He may be kind but he was never innocent. Hadrian was always full of mischievous which without doubt he inherited from his father. Cassi groaned at the thought. She can still remember her godson's first accidental magic.

Flashback:

_Cassi and Dorea were in the nursery having a tea while Lucian was playing with Hadrian. It was a normal day for them. The sun was high outside that's why they stayed inside. Charlus went to Gringotts to invest again and talk business with the goblins while the house elves were busy cleaning and maintaining the garden and such things. Suddenly, Hadrian started crying._

_"What did you do Lucian?" Cassi asked with menace._

_"Hey I didn't do anything! Honest! I think he wants some chocolate because he keeps saying it but I said I don't have any then there, he started to cry" Lucian said defensively almost panicking._

_Indeed, Lucian was saying the truth because they can all hear now Hadrian saying " choco...chocolate..choco..choco.." Dorea then went for Hadrian and tried to make him stop but he never did. Tears were just pouring out of his eyes then suddenly, a pop was heard. The nursery changed. It now looked like a candy land. The wall were made of chocolate, candies,lollipops and marshmallows. This left the three adults gaping while Hadrian started eating. _

_"Di...did..he just..do.. ..ma..magic?" Lucian said slowly, still can't comprehend what just happened._

_" Yes, I think he just did Lucian" Dorea said still amazed._

_"But.. he.. he's not even..one Dorea..this is..impossible" Lucian said who was trying to understand everything._

_"It's supposed to be, but I guessed we can expect great things from our godson Lucian" Cassi told him with pride and joy showing in my eyes._

They thought what happened that time was just accidental magic but now they were not so sure anymore. After that incident, Hadrian continued doing magic from time to time. He turned Lucian's robe into pink and Charlus hair into blue. He levitated the book he was eyeing. He apparated in his room whenever his mother was scolding him and many more. But this can't be called as wandless magic also, right? Since he can't even pronounce yet his own name. Therefore this is all a mystery to them

* * *

"Run.. Run..Run." Hadrian said while gigling in his chair.

"Is that what you and Lucian did?" Cassi asked him while a bit suspicious on what the godfather and godson really did.

"Yes Cassi, me and Hadrian just run" Lucian said honestly. Lucian was one of the few people they trusted with Hadrian's life. No one had seen him yet besides them and the house elves. They took the words "protection" and "safety" into a whole new level. They never left Hadrian by himself and they even put extra wards around the manor even with the fact that the Potter manor was one of the most warded and unplottable manor in the history of Wizarding World. They knew they were being unreasonable but they can't risk the life of their beloved son and godson. He was the center of their family, the joy and the pride. They knew that they won't be the same if ever something happened to him. Therefore, even though they know that this will caused Hadrian to hate them in the future, they won't regret it. They would willingly accept Hadrian's hate in exchange of his safety.

Lucian was a vampire, a very ancient one, which mean that he was quite powerful than the others. He might be ancient but he doesn't look like one. He actually looked like their age. He never drunk human blood because he thought it was quite immoral therefore he only drink animal blood. He was also quite protective of Hadrian. Actually, he was even the one who put some deadly wards around the manor and whenever you asked him if it was a bit extreme, he would just say

"Better safe than sorry".

They vampires don't turned into a bat or something unbelievable but they were so strong and can run so fast. It was so fast that you can't even see them. This was actually Hadrian's favorite pastime. He loved riding Lucian whenever he run and of course, Lucian approved the extra attention Hadrian was giving him. Over the time, they saw how Lucian treated Hadrian as his own. He never let anyone hurt Hadrian and comforts him whenever he was sad. He even gave Hadrian a mood sensing ring that let's him know what Hadrian was feeling. In other words, he became Hadrian's second father. Therefore, his visits in the manor became from weekly to every other day. Dorea and Charlus even gave him one of the hundred rooms in the manor which Lucian gladly accepted.

On the other hand, Cassi can't deny that she already had forgiven Lucian from the little accident that happened. How can she not? If the man loved them all and was willing to die for them especially for her beloved godson. She just can't. She smiled at the memories where she first smile and started a conversation with Lucian. Lucian's face was priceless. It was showing so many emotions at once, happiness...excitement..hope..longing..acceptance. . and love.

It had been a year since Hadrian's birth and everyone knew what this only meant.

_Family Reunion_

* * *

**Dorea's Pov:**

During their meal, Dorea knew that a certain conversation about the letter was inevitable. Therefore, they patiently waited for her husband to start it. And as expected, it was not long for Charlus to start it. But before starting it, Charlus asked Sly, our head house elf to bring Hadrian in the nursery to play. Sly obeyed him without question.

"I know all of you already knows that tomorrow is the Black Family Ball which we were invited and I want to know what is your opinion about this" Charlus asked us seriously.

"I don't like it", I said at once.

"I know they want something from us."

"Dorea is right Charlus. Our parents are not the forgiving type of people. They can live forever while holding grudges to everyone, even their daughters. They never forgive nor forget" Cassi said seriously.

"But the question is, what is the catch?", Lucian said while thinking deeply.

"Hadrian"

We all looked at Charlus as if he was crazy.

"They want Hadrian", Charlus said again almost like a whisper. "Think about it, when did they contact us"?

"On Hadrian's birth" I said while thinking

"And what is the main purpose of the letter?"

"To ask for forgiveness" Lucian guess

"No, it's not a letter for apology. It's merely an excused. They even said that they wanted to meet Hadrian. The ball is just the perfect setting to introduce Hadrian to the others. It's perfectly designed to see Hadrian with their own eyes." Cassi explained with horror in her eyes.

_Silence_

Silence surrounded them. It was deafening. It was terrifying. It looked like any minute now something might explode. Thoughts racing. Heart pounding. Fear building.

"What do they possibly want from Hadrian?" I asked them almost like a whisper. _My child, my only child._

"Power" Lucian said lifeless.

_"What?"_ Everyone asked him.

Lucian stared at them with pure horror in his eyes while a tear fell from his eye. It was almost like something was killing him inside. It was very terrifying and this increased their fear.

"He's a half light, half dark pureblood wizard, Charlus" Then everything clicked like a puzzle. Everything just made sense.

_Why father and mother allowed Dorea, their favourite daughter to married a light wizard..._

_Why they seem to like Charlus, a gryffindor in all form..._

_Why everyone wants to be there during Hadrian's birth..._

_Why Hadrian can do all those things..._

_Why they want to meet Hadrian..._

"The Death's Legend, it was believed that death himself granted the power to the child" Cassi said like a breathe

"They said that Death wanted to show everyone that darkness can still be produce through love. That's why he created that curse." Lucian explained.

They planned it from the beginning. They knew that if a pureblood dark and light witch and wizard fell in love without the knowledge of the consequence, they will have it, they will produce a powerful heir. It was like having a surprise, like doing and having something that was impossible. They should just be oblivious about it. It was a dark pureblood legend but no one can do it since everyone knew it but of course, mother and father planned it perfectly. They knew that one day, their goody good daughter will fell in love with a light wizard. Therefore, they make sure that Dorea won't know any of it. Dorea and Charlus just fit the requirements of Death's Legend perfectly and add the fact that Dorea was a slytherin while Charlus was a gryffindor. Perfect rivalry. Perfect match.

They all felt used. They all felt like they were just a puppet to their parents' every move.

"What do we do?" I asked them without any will at all.

"We hide! All of us! We'll go somewhere. We'll protect him Charlus, we will!" Lucian said with fear in his voice.

"You can't hide him forever Lucian. They will find him no matter what. They will always want to use that great power he possessed. He will always be a puppet. Like a piece in chess, a pawn. He will be known, loved and admired by all because of his power but not because he is Hadrian. His power will outshine him. He will be his power's shadow. Admiration and love will be around him but so is hate and jealousy. This is the curse of the legend.

" One who truly possessed the power of dark and light will always be surrounded by light and love but dark and hatred is always one step behind him. He will be Fate's favorite for she will always play with his life. Luck will be his mother for Luck will always took pity on him and lastly, death, death who granted this power will be his new friend and companion for death will always be at his side through out his journey until Fate concluded it. It will be epic. Are you ready to play with death?"

"Why?" Charlus asked them with horror.

Cassi just laughed cruelly and miserably "Why Charlus?! This is a dark legend Charlus! Do you really think that someone in dark side more importantly Death will give something big without a consequence or a catch!? Charlus this is not a light side thing. Death is not like a fairy godmother who will grant some wish for people who deserves it!"

Silence engulfed them. All were thinking for a solution.

"We will attend it" Charlus announced.

"What?" Lucian asked incredibly

"Lucian, Cassi is right, we can't hide him forever. They will always find him no matter what. At least if we attend, we might find out what is really going on instead of hiding like blind. We will also have some more time to plan our own move and ways to stop them."

This seemed to convinced everyone. Now, all they have to do was wait.

* * *

**Cassi's Pov:**

"This is it? Are you ready?" Cassi asked her sister who was carrying Hadrian beside Charlus.

"Yes, I am" Dorea said with determination in her voice.

"We will protect him" Lucian assured her.

"I know" Dorea said with a smile.

They all apparated outside the Grimmauld Place door. Nervously, they made their way inside and as they entered the manor, all eyes fell on them especially on the boy Dorea was holding. They recognized the faces of the people, their parents, their brother Pollux, their cousin Lycoris, Melania, Callidora, Charis and all their unmet nephews and niece. They saw that all curious eyes were on Hadrian.

"My darling Dorea!" Our father exclaimed while making his way with our mother by his side to our spot. I knew this should not hurt me anymore but it still sting whenever our father show how much he and mother loved Dorea more than us. I know Pollux also felt the same because the pain and jealousy in his eyes were very visible.

"Mother, father" Dorea greeted them with respect while father and mother hugged her.

"Ahhhhh Dorea always the respectful and obedient one right Cassioppeia?" Mother taunted me. I saw on the corner of my eyes that Dorea wanted to retort but I gripped her arm to shut her up. I don't want father and mother to get mad at her. Not right now that we already had so much problem.

"Father, mother" I greeted them also with respect but they only nod nothing more.

"Charlus, my boy" father greeted Charlus fondly. This increased the pain in my heart. _Why can they greet him like that and not me their own daughter?_

"Lord and Lady Black, of course"

"Oh no formality needed Charlus we are family after all but who is this?" father asked towards Lucian's direction.

"May introduce you Cygnus to Lucian Victor, our son's godfather, Lucian this is Cygnus Black, Lord Black" Charlus introduced Lucian politely.

"Victor.. victor.. by any chance are you related to the great Lucius Victor, the rich Lord Victor?"father asked with curiosity.

"Yes, in fact he was my father, he passed away, therefore, I am Lord Victor now." Lucian said

"Ahhhh, my boy, a great choice for my grandson's godfather. I never really go wrong with you Charlus. But who is the godmother?"

"I made Cassi his godmother, father" Dorea said with a smile.

"Shame" father said without thinking about it. It felt like someone just stabbed me in my heart.

"Well that's enough, I want to meet my youngest grandson" mother eyed Hadrian fondly.

"Father, mother, this is Hadrian James Potter, the Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Potter. " Dorea said with pride. Hadrian then looked at them with his killing green eyes. This gave them a better looked at Hadrian and they somehow looked like mesmerized by Hadrian's look.

"Oh my, what a beautiful eyes, what a beautiful name, what a beautiful child you have there Dorea." Mother said with ... is that.. pride and love.. in her eyes while holding Hadrian's hand.

"Indeed Violetta, it seems like Hadrian inherited my eyes and indeed he is a beautiful boy. You better watch out the girls who will asked him out Charlus." father said with great amusement.

There and then, we all know now who was father's favorite grandson and maybe the future Lord Black too. It scared me how Hadrian can charm and achieve what others are fighting for without even trying but at the same time, I feel pride towards my godson.

"Well, we better joined the others. I know all of them are very curious to meet little Hadrian. And Charlus and Dorea, you might want to meet your new nephews and niece." father announced.

We make our way to the center where the watchful eyes were everywhere. Pollux went to us first.

"Sisters! It's been a while. Oh my what a pretty boy you have there Dorea." Pollux said with little bit of jealousy.

"Pollux, this is our son, Hadrian Potter, your nephew" Dorea said with a smile.

"We also want you to meet our son. Charlus, Dorea,Cassi, this is Cygnus Black" Pollux said with pride while holding a boy with tidy dark hair, rounded face, thick eyebrows and annoyed silver gray eyes. The boy looked very sinister even for a baby.

"You're son is also a lovely boy Pollux" Dorea said and Cassi heared Lucian snorted. Of course, Cygnus was not as lovely as Hadrian. Dorea was just saying it to be polite.

Next we met our cousin Arcturus's son, Orion. This one, Orion is lovelier than Cygnus. He has a tidy black hair and a pair of bluish silver eyes. He is also the same age as Hadrian. Lastly, we met our cousin Callidora's daughter, Bellatrix. She is also the same age as Orion, Hadrian and Cygnus with long wavy hair, dark eyes and well rounded nose.

Everything went well until dinner. Were all seated already when suddenly, our cousin Regulus and Arcturus who hated each other since birth started to fight. They duelled and we all tried to move out-of-the-way and to dodge all the flying spell. Suddenly, Regulus conjured a large snake. It started hissing and was about to bite Arcturus, his wife, Melania who was holding Orion started to scream for his husband's life and asked for helped but everyone knew that it was too late, the snake was about to strike Arcturus, who already seemed to accept his fate but the snake never striked.

No, it didn't, it stop and we heard another hissing, but it wasn't the snake who was hissing this time. The snake was looking at someone but it wasn't Arcturus who it was looking at. In fact, it was looking at something. We followed the gaze and there we saw Hadrian hissing at the snake. The snake then started to make its way towards Hadrian while hissing too. They seemed to be conversing and everyone seemed to freeze. Charlus was holding his wand out, ready to cast a spell on the snake but Hadrian started to pet the snake. The snake seemed to enjoy it. In fact, the snake even closed it's eyes.

No one dared to talk, no one can. All are in shock until we heard someone clapping.

"Marvelous, magnificent! A parseltongue in our family" father said with great joy and pride.

"Father this might be a mistake" Dorea inquired still a little shocked.

"No Dorea, you should be happy. Your child will be great and he will make our family proud"

"Of course father but please we want it as a secret." Dorea pleaded our father.

"Yes, of course dear, real power should not be showed at first" father said approvingly.

Father then made everyone swear on their magic that they won't tell a soul about what happened. Regulus was reprimanded by our father. Orion apologized deeply to us and thanked Hadrian who just giggled at him. After dinner, everyone went home including us but father and mother hold Hadrian first with great love in their eyes. Suddenly a house elf popped out. It was holding a box. Father opened it and inside was his favorite necklace with our family's crest, the black crest. Father then took it and placed it on Hadrian's neck while saying

"Take this our little one. You would make me proud, us, your parents and the whole Black family. Take this and let everyone know that the only one who posses this Black's family necklace is no other than you Hadrian Potter, my grandson."

Father then kissed Hadrian's head and shuffled his hair causing Hadrian who was holding the necklace like a toy to giggled.

That time, we were already sure who was father's favorite grandson. We also knew now what father wanted from Hadrian. He wanted Hadrian to be the future Lord Black and rise the Black family name above all else. With Hadrian's power, we knew and he knew that this was possible. It was a very shocking day that when we got home, no one wanted to talk about what happened. We all bid then our good nights.

Today was a very surprising day. What about tomorrow? What will happen then? No one know but they knew that they will always stick together and stand beside Hadrian.

* * *

**Review?**

**Sorry there's no Tom yet but in the next chapter I promise there will be Tom! Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Prince of Thieves

**Dwasclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Anyway I'm so excited about this chapter!

Tom was finally here and please give it a shot!

Thank you for those who made this story their favorite,

follow it and review it. Thank you!

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prince of Thieves**

**Sly's Pov:**

Today was just a normal day in our beautiful Potter Manor. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lucian went for a business trip, Mrs. Potter was having a tea while reading and Mistress Cassi was in her room, probably doing something dark and sadistic again. This caused some goosebumps on my skin. The house elves were happily cleaning the manor and garden. They were even humming in their favorite tune. But a certain Potter Heir was gone again, always gone. Early in the morning, before dawn, before the rooster crowed, our young master will always be ready by then. I, Sly, head of the house elves of the Potters, of course knew whenever our dear young master was leaving. I am always the first to wake up, 4:00 a.m. to be exact. I wrote everything we need to do, thought what to serve and things like that. But by 5:00 a.m., our young master will always greet me before he left. Whenever I asked him where he was going, the only answer I would get from our young master was a smirk and the word "out."

I of course knew better than to ask him again or to tell our master and mistresses that their son left again. You see, I grown to love our young master more than anything else. I treated him like my son. I gave him what he needed and wanted but I never crossed the line, the boundary as master and elf. I knew that our young master treated me as his third father because he would always call for me whenever Master Potter and Mr. Lucian were away. He will always seek my wisdom and advice in every thing he found confusing. He will even let me know some of hiss deepest secrets he kept, but not this one. No, not this one. Where or why our young master always left the manor early in the morning was always a mystery to me, to us, and I feared that this mystery that we don't know or might never knew, whatever it might be, might put the life of our beloved young master in danger, with the new dark lord on his way to rise.

Our young master grown to be a charming, intelligent,powerful but kind wizard just like what we expected. He was just like our Master Charlus with his looks, stubbornness, Griffindor attitude and mischievousness but he had our mistress Dorea's eyes, intelligent, kindness and slyness. At the age of five he started learning his lessons and wandless magic from his parents, Aunt Cassi and Uncle Lucian. Our young master mastered all his lessons with ease. It was a mystery how he can do it at his tender age but this brought joy and pride in our Potter Manor. He might be powerful but he never boast it or show it if not necessary to anyone.

He was always humble and nice to everyone even to his jealous brat cousins Bellatrix and Cygnus. Every time there would be a celebration at the Potter Manor, I could see or should I say, WE could see the hate and jealous glare Bellatrix and Cygnus always sends our kind young master. This doesn't stop even after our young master saved them from a falling chandelier that would no doubt injure them badly or worst kill them. It was Master Charlus' birthday when it happened. While our young master was happily chatting with his favorite cousin,Orion, Cygnus sent a hex towards the back of our young master but because he was an idiot, the hex missed its target. It hit a mirror instead, the hex then bounced and hit the chandelier, our mistress Dorea's favorite chandelier, causing it to fall.

Everyone was screaming and it was about to fall above Cygnus, Bellatrix and the other guests but the chandelier never fall. It was levitated by no other than our young master. Lord Pollux was furious towards his son for attempting to hurt a member of their family but Lord Black was livid towards the brat Cygnus for attempting to hurt his favorite grandson. You see, after Master Charlus, Mistress Dorea with young master, Mistress Cassi and Mr. Lucian came back from the Black family ball, Lord and Lady Black started to visit our manor to see our young master every other months. They always send him gifts and pampered him with every thing he need but our young master never became a spoiled brat. He always have his manner and was always polite. We knew that young master grown to love his grandparents but he never like their ideas that Muggles were beneath them. For young master, everyone should be treated equals, even them the house elves, he said that every one had their purpose and role like a piece in a puzzle. This was of course something that makes our young master different from the other pureblood heirs and without doubt, we knew that our young master will be a great wizard someday.

I have my suspicious that it was the Muggle world that our young master always goes to because whenever he left, he will always wear a normal muggle clothes. Where, why and how he get hold of the muggle clothes will always be one of the mysteries. Of course our masters and mistresses never saw young master in his muggle clothes for whenever he comes back he was already wearing one of his expensive robes with the Potter crest on it and his smirk that always seems to say I've-done-something-but-you-will-never-knew.

Our young master was turning eleven next week. His birthday was one of the best event in the Potter manor. That was why our manor was full of buzz and excitement. His favorite cousin which seemed to be his best friend also, the young Orion Black, was also as mischievous as he was. He was also a lovely boy but of course no one was lovelier than young master Hadrian. Young Orion always give our young master something he can use for pranking but I must admit that his gifts were quite expensive, rare, and useful. Some of his gifts were the two-way mirror, remember ball and lie detector ring which young master treasured the most. I sometimes wonder if he brought some of these things with him whenever he left the manor to Merlin knows where but I knew that this question was one of the questions I will always wonder about our mysterious young master.

* * *

**Hadrian's Pov:**

"Tempus" Hadrian cast the spell wandlessly. 5:00 a.m. it said.

"Ahh time to leave, time to fly, time to steal" Hadrian thought.

I put on my muggle clothes which I stole too. I feel more comfortable flying with them but I changed back whenever I'm in Cold Place or in Diagon Alley. As I made my way out of the manor, Sly of course was there, probably thinking about the chores and is they were going to serve.

"Morning Sly" I greeted him. Sly was one of my trusted person. He never tell anything on my parents and he was always there to cover me up. I knew I should be guilty because I am asking my Dad's right hand to lie to him but I can't stop doing this. All those people, all those muggles were counting on me.

"Good morning young master sir, may Sly asked where is you is going to?"

" Sly, you knew I'm going out and you knew what to do" I said to Sly with my low voice"

"Yes young master, but sly wish you would stop doing this, there is a dark lord raising and you young master sir is still young" Sly told me with all ounce of concern.

"Sly, you knew what I'm capable of and I just can't stop doing this. I'm sorry Sly but I can't tell you yet. Maybe someday I will but for now can you please understand it?" I explained to Sly. I knew he can be trusted but I can't risk it. What if someone tried to read his mind? Surely they would find out what I've done.

"Yes young master sir, but Sly was wanting you to be careful" Sly said with his stern voice.

I just chuckled and said, "I'm always careful. And Sly, thank you for everything. Tell mother and whoever who inquired that I'll be back by lunch. See you Sly." And with that I left the manor.

After I get passed the many wards surrounding our manor, I enlarged my broom, this was Uncle Lucian's gift to me. I love flying, it was the same feeling whenever Uncle Lucian would carry me whenever he was running. The adrenaline, the speed, the wind, it was a complete euphoria. It was a shame Uncle Lucian can't carry me since I'm not a baby anymore. That's why he gave me this Nimbus broom. After I enlarge it, I cast a notice me not charm all over myself and some charms taught by Aunt Cassi so that I won't be visible while flying. Where Aunt Cassi learned those charms was beyond me. After 10 minutes of flying I landed on London at last.

" Time to steal and feed the starving" I told myself.

At the age of six I learned that most pureblood and some other living things living in the wizarding world hated anything related to muggles but my parents was not like them. They were kind and nice. They told me that everyone should be treated as equal and I of course agreed. They were right, no one had the right to step on anyone and treat others like a trash even though they were powerful. But unlike my parents, my grandparents who had a great influence in the wizarding world and others hated muggles with passion. They told me with pride how they ensure that muggle born wizards and halfbloods will lost their jobs or on how they wont find a job. In other words, they told me how they would make them starve which without doubt will cause them to slowly die. Even though I knew that they were wrong, I can't bring myself to hate them, they were my grandparents after all.

Therefore, I visited London one day, I want to see if what they were saying was true. I was just nine years old that time. There, I saw some muggle born wizards and halfbloods living with some muggles not far from Diagon Alley who seemed to accept them. They were living in small filthy houses cramped together. I can see that they knew each and seemed to help each other. They were wearing clothes that looks like rags and everywhere I look was ruined. That time, I have some galleons with me, so I went to Diagon Alley and bought some foods. When I show myself to them, they were surprised and scared. It looks like they haven't had any visitors for a long time.

"Who are you dear boy? You are not from here are you?" The man asked who seemed to be their leader.

"Yes I'm not from here and who I am is not important. I am here to help you" I said sincerely.

"Liar!" others shouted.

" You're just here to taunt us or torture us like the others who hated us"

"You're just here to increase our hardship!"

"Don't you all have any mercy?!"

"We were starving everyday, close to death, our children were all sick and all of you, look at you! Enjoying yourself while us look at us!" What did we do to deserve this?! Tell us!" We didn't do anything wrong!" They all shouted at me.

I felt my anger rising every minute but not towards them. I felt my hatred increased towards the people who did this to them. They don't deserve it.

"No, you don't deserve this" I said slowly like a whisper but it seems like everyone heard me because silent followed it.

"You don't deserve this and I promise you that I will help you. You all, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make your life better. All you need to do is trust me."

I meant it everything I said. I knew it would be hard since I'm not in legal age yet but I knew I can manage it somehow but how? Then the thought came to me. Stealing, yes stealing. The wizarding world stole their lives and I will steal it back for them in the form of foods and clothes. Yes, that would work.

I can still see all their shock faces. Some had happiness in their face while others looks like they were thinking hard.

"What's the catch?" The leader asked me.

"Nothing, just don't try to know who I am that's all. Then, I would bring you food everyday and clothes if I can."

"The...that's..all?" The leader who can't belive what I just said asked me.

"Yes that's all" I said while looking at him in the eyes.

"Then yes, I trust you. I'm Julian Lupin." He said while shaking my hand.

"And you can call me hadr..Harrison.. Smith" I said while giving them the foods I bought. They all seemed to be grateful and showered me with compliments.

* * *

After that day, I learned a lot from them. I learned that some of them were werewolves, including Julian. Some finished studying at Hogwarts with honors and flying colors but never found a job after that. They can't use that much magic anymore either. Their magic core were depleted greatly due to lack of food. Therefore they always saved all the foods that they transfigured. That's how they keep surviving. They also called the place they were living as the Cold Place which suited it greatly. Julian and I discussed on how to improve the Cold Place. We agreed that we would teach the younger kids to read, write and learn magic and to teach the muggles and others whose old enough to plant vegetables and fruits.

Some nine years old won't accomplished what I just did but I am no ordinary nine years old. I am Hadrian Potter after all. It's almost 2 years since that event. The Cold Place was not that cold anymore. Their lives improve but I still brought them food everyday. It's true that their lives improved but their population increased therefore they always needed more food but this was no problem. As time passed, I am now known as the Prince of Thieves and here I am stealing foods again.

* * *

I already had tons of shrinked foods in my bag. Maybe a little more and I'm done. The vendor here were all vile and cruel therefore I don't really mind stealing more than enough from them. As I was shrinking the foods I stole, the vendor suddenly saw me and recognize me.

"Street Rat! It's Harrison!" he shouted almost turning blue and so the racing starts. I don't really mind being chased. They can't catch me anyway. Years of stealing build my stamina and earned me the title as "Little Devil, Street Rat and Prince of Thieves." I ran to Godric knew where while they're chasing me. As I run, I stumbled into a boy who looked like my age. Arghghg just my luck! I was about to run again but I saw them nearing us. Therefore, I brought the boy with me who kept protesting.

"Let go of me bastard!" the boy with black hair and brown eyes shouted at me.

"No you idiot! They would think you're with me and chase you too!" I shouted back while laughing. Oh how I love the adrenaline.

"Of course they would thought I'm with you! You drag me with you for Merlin's sake!"

"You knew what, just shut up"

When he was about to retort, I realized that we were in a rooftop of Merlin knew what shop. There's no way out and I knew that our only option was to jump.

"Oh no, no, no, no, were not jumping!" He shouted at me again.

"For Godric's sake my ears were already bleeding and do you have any other idea? Well? No? Good. Now trust me!" I shouted back at him while holding my hand out for him to hold.

It seemed like he was having a debate with himself and to be honest he seemed like he doesn't want to trust me but what option does he have? *smirk*

As we jumped we screamed at our hearts content.

"We're going to die!" he shouted at me. When we were about to fall on the hard ground and no doubt die, I enlarge my broom and put us both on it. I just kept laughing. This was one of my best day ever.

"I'm too young to die you know" I told him while smirking.

"You fucking bastard!" I thought we're really going to die! He shouted again.

We fly and fly and we arrived at the Cold Place.

"What's you're name anyway?" I asked him. He seemed to hesitate but he answered.

"Tom Riddle and you?" he said while I checked my lie detector ring without him noticing it. Good he's not lying.

"I'm Harrison Smith" I told him while enlarging all the foods I stole.

"You're the prince of thief ! That's why they were chasing you!" He asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh my, I didn't knew that I'm that popular." I said with a smirk

"Cocky bastard, but you don't seem to be poor. So why?" He asked me while eyeing my expensive robes. _Shit I forgot that I changed before going to Diagon Alley. Good thing I removed our crest._

"Well yeah, you see these were not for me. Do you think I can eat all of these?" I said sheepishly.

He snorted "Seeing as you're thin. Who was this for then?"

When I was about to retort, Julian came out while greeting me.

"Harrison! And who is this boy with you?" He asked curiously while I handed him the foods.

"This is my friend Tom." I said cheerfully while Tom just snorted.

"Yeah right, more like a kidnapper." Tom said clearly annoyed.

"Hey! I'm hurt! I thought you like me now after what we've been through!" I faked hurt while holding my heart.

Julian just burst out laughing while distributing the foods and thanking me. We then said our goodbyes. I told Julian I'll just come back tomorrow again for the lessons and stuff.

When we're flying Tom asked me.

"Is that why you stole foods?" he asked me

"Yes"

"Why?"

"They don't have any and no one seemed to care."

"Why do you care? You look like a pureblood to me" He asked me with great curiosity now.

"I am a pureblood" I heard him gasp "and I assumed that you are too?

"Yes, I'm a pureblood" He said with pride.

"Then you wouldn't knew how hard their lives are." I said with sympathy.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do" this confused me. "Where do you live anyway?"

"I live in an orphanage, over there" He said with a hint of hatred.

We landed in an old orphanage. He showed me around and everything really looks old. There were children everywhere. Playing,chatting,talking.

"You can leave now" He said in a cold voice but there's another emotion in there like longing and hoping.

"Why should I? Can't I stay for a little while? Beside your orphanage looks cool" I said with amaze voice.

Tom chuckled a little and said "liar".

"Okay fine, it looks like a hunted house to me but can't I stay. Please?" I asked him with my childish antics. I saw his lips formed a little smile. He might not notice it but I do.

"Fine, but I'm just worried you might steal our foods too you knew. The orphanage is a little short." He said in an amuse and teasing tone.

"Hey! I'm not a kleptomaniac you knew! And I'm done stealing for today." I said with a faked annoyed and offended tone. Tom then burst out of laughter.

"Fine, fine let's go"

He then toured me around the orphanage it was clean but really old. There were also more than enough children. Speaking of children, the children seemed to be scared of Tom and whenever they saw us, they have this half amazed, half scared look.

"Why are they scared of you?" I asked which caused Tom to tensed.

" They..they're scared of magic" He said coldly but I knew better.

"It's not just it right?" I asked him while my eyes narrowed.

" I.. I can..speak to snake. They say I am a freak" He told me slowly.

"That's it?! I was expecting you to say that you ate a children or transformed into a monster"I burst out of laughter. He looked at me liked I just grew another head.

"Harrison you don't understand. Parseltongue were believed to be a trait of evilness. I'm dangerous " He told me almost shouting.

"So you're saying that I'm dangerous too?" I asked him innocently.

"Of course not, you're not a... wait" then he let the information sink. "You were a Parseltongue too?'

"Yes, and we're two freaks now!" I said cheerfully while holding his hands and jumping up and down like an idiot.

"You're weird" He said.

"I know!" I just said with pride.

"You should not be proud of being a weird, idiot" He said to me in an annoyed voice.

" And why not?" I challenged him.

" Because being weird is being different and it's bad."

"Who said being different is bad? Why can't being different be unique?" I told him.

He let that sink for a moment and said: "Yeah maybe it's not that bad after all. Maybe we're just unique ." He said with a little smile which he haven't noticed.

We walked, talked, read, debate, bicker and laughed until I noticed.

"Damn, it's 11:45, I need to go" I said.

"So goodbye then?" He said with a low voice while had bangs covered had eyes.

" I'm going back here tomorrow. And who said you're getting rid of me that easily?" I said with a smirk which cause him to chuckled.

"Who said I'm going to let you in?" he said with a smirk but I knew that he was only teasing.

" Awww, Tommy I really thought you like me now?" I said with fake tears.

" Bastard get out of here. Go home."

I just laughed and get on my broom.

"I'll be back tomorrow" I promised him.

"You better be or I'll hunt you down." He said in a serious tone.

I don't knew if I should laugh or take it seriously. I choose to laugh and with that I went home.

* * *

**AN: How was it? First chapter with Tom. was it that bad? Should I continue this story?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tom's wand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Please PM me if you have any idea or suggestion

on how the story should go. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you!

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tom's wand**

Tom's Pov:

Today is going to be a good day to me.

No orphanage, no annoying, weak childrens and no filthy muggles.

I hated them with all my guts. They were all vile,cruel, pathetic and weak. Just because I can do something different, doesn't mean I'm already evil but what did they do? Yes, they hated me and treated me beneath them. Therefore, I hurt them whenever they do something bad to me. You can call that revenge. Oh how I enjoy it whenever I hear their scream of fears.

All I needed to do was concentrate and focus. Sometimes even if I'm not concentrating or focusing but I'm mad, those strange things happened. I'm thankful about it. Now, they don't hurt me as much as they hurt me before. They don't even call me as "son of Devil" or "Evil child" but I knew that they still do and talk about me whenever I'm not around. They also left me alone. Not that I mind though. All my life, no one wanted me, not even my parents. I don't have a friend because they were all afraid of me. Sometimes they would just be nice to me or come to me if they needed something. That's why I stop hoping that someone would actually care for me.

Today was one of the best day of my life. I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy all the things I needed for Hogwarts. It was a good thing that Professor Dumbledore left some money for me. I don't have any because I'm an orphan but I'm a pureblood wizard. I found it just recently when Professor Dumbledore visited me and told me that I am going to attend Hogwarts. That's probably the only good thing that happened to me. Well, that's what I thought until today, until I met Harrison Smith.

I was looking around Diagon Alley. It was magnificent and just completely amazing. The shops sell a lot of magical objects that were really fascinating. The alley was full of wizards and witches who were all dressed in different kinds of robes. Some wore expensive ones while others just wore the average one. But while I was looking around I can't helped but over hear what most people were talking about.

"Do you think Harrison will steal something again today?" the woman asked the other girl with great amusement in her eyes.

"Of course, he stole foods everyday" the girl said while chuckling.

"It's really a wonder why he will steal foods everyday. He looks like a pureblood to me." the other woman said again.

"And a quite good-looking pureblood, I might add. Maybe it's just his past time, you know boys these days. Always full of mischief."

"Yes, but it is really a wonder how he can always outrun those vendors."

"It's a wonder indeed"

These caught Tom's interest. Why would a pureblood boy stole a food everyday? And he hasn't been caught once? And while Tom was still deep in his thoughts, he didn't saw a running boy coming towards him. This caused them to fall. He heard the boy cussed but the next thing he knows, he was already being drag by the certain boy. Tom tried to protest.

"Let go of me bastard!" I shouted while still running.

"No you idiot! They would think you're with me and chase you too!" the boy with green eyes said.

"Of course they would thought I'm with you! You drag me with you for Merlin's sake!" I retorted back at him while glaring but he just keep laughing like a maniac.

"You know what, just shut up" I saw that he stopped. I saw the reason. We are in a freaking rooftop of Salazar knows what. I saw him thinking and I knew what exactly he is thinking. There is now way in hell that I am going to do it.

"Oh no, were not jumping" I shouted at him

"For Godric's sake my ears were already bleeding and do you have any other idea? Well? No? Good. Now trust me!" he shouted back at me while holding his hand out for me to hold.

Is he a retard? I know that if we jump we're definitely going to die. For Salazar's sake I haven't gotten my revenge yet! I haven't proven myself yet or haven't even went to Hogwarts yet! And here I am, in a company of a complete stranger imbecile who was asking me to trust him and jump from a rooftop. I looked at him and he was just smirking at me. I was about to say "screw you and no " but I heard the people who were chasing us come nearer. So I hold on to his hand and together we jump while screaming until our heart's content. Screw our reputation and pride we're going to die anyway.

"We're going to die!" I shouted at him but he was just laughing and clearly enjoying every thing. Oh dear Merlin! I'm going to die with an insane person by my side. How can fate be so cruel? When we're about to fall on the hard ground and no doubt die, he enlarge a broom and put us both on it. He just keep laughing. This was one of the worst day ever.

"I'm too young to die you know" he told me while smirking.

"You fucking bastard! I thought we're really going to die" I shouted at him again.

We fly and fly and we arrived at Salazar's knows where. It looks like a ghetto to me, worst than the orphanage I am living in.

"What's you're name anyway?" he asked me. I hesitated. _Should I say my name? Can I trust him?_

"Tom Riddle and you?" I asked while eyeing all the foods he is enlarging and he is doing it wandlessly.

"I'm Harrison Smith" he told me while still enlarging all the foods he has in his bag. _Wait, foods, people chasing us, stole, looks like a pureblood, Harrison._

"You're the Prince of Thieves ! That's why they are chasing you!" I exclaimed it, still quite unsure how I put myself in this situation.

"Oh my, I didn't know that I'm that popular." he said with a smirk. _Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk._

"Cocky bastard, but you don't seem to be poor. So why?" I asked him while eyeing his expensive robes.

"Well yeah, you see these are not for me. Do you think I can eat all of these?" He said

I snorted "Seeing as you're thin. Who is these for then?"

When he was about to answer, a person, maybe in mid-thirties greeted him.

"Harrison! and who is this boy with you?" He asked curiously while he looks at me suspiciously.

"This is my friend Tom." he said cheerfully while I just snorted.

"Yeah right, more like my kidnapper." I said with great annoyance.

"Hey! I'm hurt! I thought you like me now after what we've been through!" he faked hurt while holding his heart. Right now, I just want to bang my head on the wall.

The man just burst out laughing while distributing the foods and thanking him. I saw what kind of people they were. Some were werewolves and halfbloods while the others are muggles. This is probably where the unpure lives. I know they all live in a poor condition but I never thought they all live like this, like rats. Seeing Harrison helped them gives my heart a pang of pain but I brushed of the feelings. We then said our goodbyes.

When we're flying I asked him.

"Is that why you stole foods?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"They don't have any and no one seemed to care."

"Why do you care? You look like a pureblood to me" I asked him with great curiosity now. _Why would he helped them? He is a pureblood and a rich one. Maybe he is not really a pureblood after all._

"I am a pureblood" I gasp "and I assumed that you are too?

"Yes, I'm a pureblood" I said with pride.

"Then you wouldn't know how hard is their life." he said with sympathy.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do"

"Where do you live anyway?" He asked me

"I live in an orphanage, over there" I said with hatred.

We landed outside my orphanage. _Oh how I hated to be back. _I showed him around.

"You can leave now" I said in a cold voice. _Of course he too would leave. Everyone left me._

"Why should I? Can't I stay for a little while? Beside your orphanage looks cool" He said with amaze voice.

I just chuckled a little and said "liar".

"Okay fine, it looks like a hunted house to me but can't I stay. Please? he asked me with his childish antics. _I think I just misheard him._

"Fine, but I'm just worried you might steal our foods. You know the orphanage is a little short." I said in an amuse and teasing tone.

"Hey! I'm not a kleptomaniac you know! And I'm done stealing for today." he said with a faked annoyed, offended tone. I then burst out of laughter.

"Fine, fine let's go"

I then toured him around the orphanage.

"Why are they scared of you?" he asked which caused me to tensed.

" They..they're scared of magic" I said coldly.

"It's not just it right?" he asked me while his eyes narrowed.

" I.. I can..speak to snake. They say I am a freak" I told me slowly. I know he would hate me too. I know he would be scared and leave me too. But what he said next is unexpected.

"That's it?! I was expecting you to say that you ate a children or transformed into a monster"he burst out of laughter. I just looked at him liked he just grew another head. _Is he really serious?_

"Harrison you don't understand. Parseltongue are believed to be a trait of evilness. I'm dangerous " I tried to explain it to him.

"So you're saying that I'm dangerous too?" he asked me innocently.

"Of course not, you're not a... wait" then the information sink. "You are a Parseltongue too?"

"Yes, and we're two freaks now!" he said cheerfully.

"You're weird" I stated.

"I know!" he just said with pride.

"You should not be proud of being a weird, idiot" I told him quite annoyed that he is not acting the way others would, the way he should.

" And why not?" he asked

" Because being weird is being different and it's bad."

"Who said being different is bad? Why can't being different be unique?" he told me.

I let that sink for a moment and said: "Yeah maybe it's not that bad after all. Maybe we're just unique ." I said, maybe what he is saying is true.

That time, just that very moment I felt special. I felt wanted and needed, just by being with Harrison.

We walked, talked, read, debate, bicker and laughed until he said

"Damn, it's 11:45, I need to go" he said.

"So goodbye then?" I said with a low voice while my bangs is covering his eyes. I know he is going to leave. I shouldn't let myself hope. I felt my anger rising.

" I'm going back here tomorrow. Who said you're getting rid of me that easily?" he said with a smirk. _"He's coming back? He's coming back? I tried to asked myself if I'm really hearing it right._

"Who said I'm going to let you in?" I said with a smirk

" Awww, Tommy I really thought you like me now?" he said with fake tears.

" Bastard get out of here. Go home." I told him with my annoyed voice but deep inside I know I'm quite happy.

He just laughed and get on his broom.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he promised.

"You better be or I'll hunt you down." I said in a serious tone and I meant it.

He just laugh and went home.

Today was indeed the best day of my life. Even though I haven't gotten my things in Diagon Alley, I found Harrison. I found the freaking prince of thieves as my only companion. I promised myself that I won't lose him no matter what. I'm not going to lose him. No, never.

**Hadrian's Pov:**

When I arrived at the manor, the door flew open and I was greeted by our many house elves. Father, mother, Aunt Cassi and Uncle Lucian were already seated in their usual spot.

"Hello, my lovely family" I greeted them cheerfully which earned me a glare from Auntie Cassi and a smile from my mother.

"I'm not going to ask you again where you've been Hadrian cause I know you don't have any intention of sharing us you're little adventure that you are very fond of." Aunt Cassi said who was clearly annoyed.

"Damn right there Aunt Cassi" I exclaimed

"Language Hadrian" mother said sternly which caused dad and uncle Lucian to roll their eyes.

"But I hope it is safe and you are being careful" Aunt Cassi continued.

"Cassi, we all know that Hadrian is always careful. And let him be, he is a growing boy after all. Let him explore the world till his heart's content." father said while winking at me. _Oh did I tell you how much I love my father?_

"Exactly, why can't you all be like Dad?" I exclaimed.

"Cause your dad is a trouble maker" mother said automatically.

"I'm hurt darling but anyway, you birthday is next week Hadrian. What do you want as a gift? We are also expecting your Hogwart's letter by then." father said. I think for a while before answering. I know that I would be going to Hogwarts. I've grown looking forward to it. All my life father and mother keeps telling what Hogwarts is, including all the knowledge they have and secret passages they discovered. By now, I can say that I'm pretty advance.

"I don't really mind father but could you please shorten the time of the party? I would like to be somewhere after it" I asked him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, it's your birthday after all."

Our meal then continued. Aunt Cassi and Uncle Lucian bickered again and we just laughed at them. I went to my lessons after that and finished it before dinner. I didn't went to dinner for I am to tired. I tried to recall all the day's event to remember why I am so tired.

Flying

Stealing

Race

Meeting Tom

Cold Place

Orphanage

It is a wonderful day for Hadrian. He just met a new friend beside Orion and he is a parseltongue too.

I hope tomorrow is not as tiring as this day.

* * *

**Tom's Pov:**

Today is the day Hadrian would be back. Thought were racing in Tom's mind. What if he's just lying? What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't come back. But all these thoughts seemed to vanished when he saw a sleeping boy in his desk. He took a better looked at Harrison. He is wearing a regular muggle clothes, has a messy dark hair, a ring on his left point finger, long eyelashes, pink lips, thin body structure and two marks on the side of his neck. The first mark looked like a head of a lion while the second mark is a skull. How strange. He then conjured and poured a freezing glass of water towards the sleeping boy. The boy's eyes then shot open while gasping. It revealed a very green eyes. The boy then glared at Tom.

"Is that how you greet a friend?" He asked while wiping his face.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Sleeping peacefully until you cruelly poured that freezing water on me." He said quite annoyed.

"Cheeky brat, what I mean is why are you sleeping here?"

"I just finished stealing foods, I did it quite early so that I can be here early. I saw you sleeping so I decided to sleep too since I'm tired but what did I get? A freezing glass of water poured on my face. Thank you very much." He said glaring at me.

"How did you get here"

"Window, and what is this? 20 questions? Come on, I'm starving let's eat." He said while fixing his clothes.

I looked at him with confused face while saying: "You can't eat here."

"Seeing as you are very selfish, I know I can't so come on. We're going to Diagon Alley and eat"

I changed and Harrison waited. I told him that I also need to buy my things since he sabotage my day yesterday. He said he was going to help and with that we went to Diagon Alley. We chatted and laugh. No one seemed to notice Harrison in his muggle clothes. We then stopped into a fancy looking restaurant which without doubt expensive.

"Are you going to steal?" I asked him a little bit suspicious. He just looked at me incredibly.

"For your information, I'm quite honorable thank you very much."

"Yeah, said the one who steal everyday."

We then went inside, it is really fancy and everyone there seemed to be all rich pureblood witch and wizards. They looked at us with confusion in their eyes. Of course what will you do if you saw two muggle clothing child who wants to eat in a fancy restaurant all alone. But this doesn't intimidate me nor Harisson. In fact, he handled the server perfectly and the way he eat and move was really graceful. A true pureblood indeed. I, of course was also graceful. Even though I never grew up in the wizard world. I know how to handle myself.

"You know, you're quite graceful for a street rat darling."

"Tom, I'm trying to eat in peace here and let me just say that I am no street rat. I am the Prince of thieves"

"Sure whatever let's you sleep at night"

Hadrian just growled and muttered some cussed while paying for our meal.

* * *

**Hadrian's Pov:**

As we went outside someone bumped into me.

"What the.. "

"What are you doing here?! Your mother's going to kill you, your auntie's going to hex you, Sly's going to ground you, your uncle's going to suck you dry and your father's going to..." the boy or should I say Orion seemed to run out of words.

"be happy" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Exactly! Definitely! He is going to be happy! And sorry by the way I wasn't looking" He apologize to me. Tom just raised his eyebrows for explanations.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Tom this is Orion Black, my cousin, Orion this is Tom. I am accompanying him with his shopping"

"You're gay!Ha! I knew it! You never like any girls!" Orion exclaimed at me.

"What? No! Just because you are a playboy who changes his girl every other weeks while I don't have any doesn't mean I'm gay" I shouted.

"Yeah sure, that's why you're shopping with a guy"

"I wasn't shopping for clothes or whatever you think it is, I am buying my school supplies. And if ever someone is gay between us, I'm sure he is". Tom said with great amusement while pointing at me.

"Hell yeah!" Orion agreed. This left me gaping at them. Hell, can't I have a normal day at all?

"You guys are unbelievable. Say Orion, do you want to come with us?" I asked Orion just to be polite, hoping he won't agree cause I'm sure I'll be exposed if Orion comes.

"Of course!" Orion said automatically. _And my fate is sealed I'm so doomed_. _Better have the time of my life then and have fun if I'm going to suffer later._

"What are you doing here anyway Orion? I asked him.

"Oh, I was looking for your birthday present" he said sheepishly.

"And you said I'm gay". I muttered which was heard by Tom who just chuckled.

"What are you planning on buying for me then?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Probably because I'm going to know it either way?"

"Good point but no."

"Orion!"

"Hey, hey I gotta go and don't follow me. Tom look after him" He asked Tom who just nodded_. I thought I'm going to be exposed._

When Orion is clearly out of sight. Tom's mood suddenly changed. I knew it. I knew he is just faking it.

"You're a good actor you know that?" I asked him more like a statement.

"I know I am so is everyone but the real question is why didn't you tell me that your birthday is next week? When exactly is it?" I winced at the question.

"Well you never asked right?" I tried to lighten to mood.

"Harrison" Tom growled.

"Okay, it's July 31st, happy? Yours? When is yours?

" December 31st" He said nonchalant.

"Perfect! I'm older than you then! Respect me some more!" I said with a smirk but I know he won't comply.

"Respecting you is hard, especially when you have a childish antics and a Gryffindor instincts." Tom said smugly

I tried my best not to retort so that we can walk in peace and I knew that Tom's ego was getting larger and larger any second now. We decided to go to Ollivander and get his wand. The shop is really dusty and ancient. There is also a creepy old man there who I would bet my life would be Ollivander.

"Good morning, I would like to get my wand" Tom said with his superior voice.

"Of course let me just get the wands." Ollivander said.

Waiting for Tom to find his wand was really trying my patience. We were already waiting for 2 hours and Tom haven't found his wand yet.

"Tom, I think there is no wand here for you"

"And why would you say that?" Tom retorted

"Because no wands can match your large head" I said cheekily.

"Bastard, tell me again why I brought you with me?"

"Because I'm Captain Awesome" Tom snorted with my retort

After 10 more wands, Tom finally found his wand. It was a beautiful wand and I can feel the power in it. It was no doubt that Tom would be powerful someday.

"Finally! Let's go!" I then dragged Tom outside and to the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Tell me again why you think you need to dragged me even if you know that I am perfectly capable of walking?" Tom glared.

"Oh come on Tom, you made me wait in that dusty shop of Ollivander for more than 2 hours. I can't stay there any longer! I whined while eating my ice cream. They decided that Tom would just buy his books and robes sometimes since it's getting late.

"Where do you think Orion went?" I asked

"Do you think I care about him at all?" Tom said nonchalant.

" You know you could be evil sometimes. Oh no, scratch that, I know you're evil" I said cheekily.

"Oh you wounded my precious heart Harrison" Tom said dramatically.

"Oh, how would you ever survive?" I said while rolling my eyes.

Tom then looked at his wand who looks like trying to memorize every detail of it while smiling, evilly.

"You're smiling"

"What about it?" he asked still looking at his precious wand.

"It's very creepy" After I said it, without warning, a hex fled towards me which I barely dodged. This brought a grin on my eyes.

"I love you too Tom!"

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 5: Hadrian's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Thank you for all the people who PM me

and made my story one of their favorites.

Please Review it and continue reading it.

I will update it at least once or twice a day

so hang on. We will get to the best parts soon!

**Review!**

xXXXXxxxXxxXXXXxxXX

**Chapter 5: Harry's Birthday**

**Sly's Pov:**

Today is our beloved young master's birthday. Everyone is busy and doing their things with glee. Our Potter manor would be filled with respectable and powerful purebloods that's why all of us are trying all our best to make our manor look more magnificent. The celebration would start at 5:00 p.m. This gives us plenty of time but we want to finished it perfectly so we all started early. Some of us were working on young master's cake, some are cooking the main dishes, some are baking the desserts, some are decorating the garden and manor, while some are arranging the mountains of letters and gifts send for young master.

It was already almost lunch when we heard young master Hadrian screamed.

"Why did no one wake me up?!"

Our young master screamed while making his way to the dining room. Indeed, no one wake him up. Everyone was already used to it. No one bothers to wake the young master because whenever we would before, his bed would be already fixed and he would have already left. That is why it is a surprise to all of us that our young master is still here. Don't get us wrong. We all love young master Hadrian but it is just quite surprising that he didn't left early today.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Mistress Dorea asked in a quite shocked voice too.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Are you disowning me now mother?" Master Hadrian asked her in his innocent voice which caused Mistress Dorea to realize how wrong her question sounds.

"Of course not darling, it's just surprising that you didn't left today. Happy birthday Sweetheart" Mistress Dorea said

"Oh yeah, I thought all of you might want to read this with me so I didn't leave today and it's my birthday after all." young master said while holding his Hogwart's letter.

"Oh dear! Charlus! Cassi! Lucian! Would all of you come here? Hadrian has his Hogwarts letter!" Mistress Dorea exclaimed excitedly.

Master Charlus and Lucian bursts into the dining hall at once followed by the most sadistic witch who ever lived, I mean, mistress Cassi. They all greet master Hadrian a happy birthday and Master Charlus ruffled young master's hair while Master Lucian threw him in the air. Mistress Cassi just hug young master while congratulating him.

"Why don't you open it now and let's see darling" Mistress Cassi told him. Master hadrian then opened his letter while reading it to them.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Hadrian James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Deaputy Headmistress.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.

"You can't bring your broom Hadrian" Mistress Dorea said.

"Oh, nonsense Dorea. I say, Hadrian should smuggle a broom in." Master Charlus said at once which earned him a smack from mistress and a laughter from the house elves and master Lucian.

"Stop encouraging Hadrian from breaking the rules!" Master Hadrian just laughed at his parent's antics.

"You better changed now kiddo, some of the guests would arrive pretty soon." Master Lucian said while smiling at young master. With that, master Hadrian left to change and prepare.

xXXXxxxxXxxx

**Orion's Pov:**

"At last!" I just finished wrapping Hadrian's gift. You see, Hadrian is my best friend and well best cousin. I never really liked Bella and Cygnus since they are both jealous evil brat. They would always do something mean especially to Hadrian but Hadrian seems to be aware of it. Is it just me? Or it's like Hadrian has another eye at the back of his head. Pretty creepy if you asked me. Anyway, any minute now we would go to the Potter Manor for Hadrian's birthday. He is turning eleven now and I know he's gotten he's letter from Hogwarts already. I've got mine when I turned eleven which is just last couple of months.

I got Hadrian's present and I hope he likes it. I spend a lot for his gifts but it is not a problem since my family is quite rich but not as rich as Hadrian's, well almost. Father and mother adores Hadrian too. They said father has a life debt towards Hadrian because he saved father's life when he was still a baby. It's quite unbelievable but again, this is Hadrian we're talking about. Everything seems to be possible. I also tried my best every year to hide my gifts for him cause you see, Hadrian is the epitome of impatientness. He always tried to find what I bought for him and the scary part is his ways of finding it out. You see, Hadrian has this charm that just makes you do what he wants. I don't know if he realize it or if it just comes natural to him but for me, it's quite scary when he really use it to you. That's why I never trust anyone with Hadrian's gift. Who know's? He might just charm that person. Hadrian can be evil too you know. Don't get me wrong. I love my buddy but men! That boy can sure be evil if he wants too especially if his mad. No wonder grandfather favored him so much. I don't really mind if grandpa likes Hadrian better than us. I'm not like Bella or Cygnus, I'm quite happy with my life. Besides Hadrian doesn't look like he wants to be grandpa's favorite either. Well, hell, who cares anyway? It's Hadrian's birthday. All I have to do today is have fun. *smirk*

xXXXXxxxXXxxx

**Orion's Pov:**

When we arrived at the Potter Mannor, it is already full of pureblood wizards and witches. I know most of the faces but who I was looking for wasn't there yet. Damn, where is he?! Don't tell me he went somewhere again? I looked around and recognized the people. There were the Blacks, Potters, Malfoys, Notts, Zabinis, Lovegoods, Weasleys, Greengass, Longbottoms, Abotts and others. I looked around but there was no luck. I can't find him so I just sit down and tried to wait until the git show up. I then observe everything around me. All the purebloods looks like having fun well of course except for the likes of Bella and Cygnus. There is a large table in front full of over flowing gifts and letters. On the other side is another table full of foods served by of course the most nicest elves of all, the elves of Potter. Well, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The manor is huge and clean. In other words, it looks like a manor made for royalties. My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that most of the people became silent. They are all looking somewhere and tried to follow their gazes. There, with all his might is non other than the best bastard in the world, my cousin Hadrian, who has his trademark smirk plastered on his face while walking down their huge stairs. He is wearing an expensive black dress robes with an accent of green which complimented his killing green eyes perfectly. He also has his Potter Crest holding his robes together. His hair of course is as messy as always, the Potter signature. He is also wearing the ring that I gave him and of course the Black's family necklace that was given to him by grandpa to please the old man. The people started to clap and Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave a small speech. After that Hadrian was showered with gifts and greetings. I decided to wait until all of them are done consuming my cousin. After an hour, someone tapped me, there, was Hadrian smirking at me.

'What do you want?" I asked him coldly, just trying to see how he would react.

"Aw" he said.

"Don't aw me" I said

"Aw"

"I said don't Aw me'! I said clearly annoyed now.

'Aw"

"For merlin's sake don't aw aw me! You're not a dog!" I tried to put my temper in check. Only Hadrian could annoy me like this.

"Aw"

"Hadrian. okay. what do you want?" I asked him slowly.

"Of course, my gift! What else idiot? he demanded.

"I forgot it." I said nonchalant.

"Oh really?" He asked me while showing me his glowing lie detector ring that I gave him.

"I shouldn't give you that." I said with my regretful voice while handing him my gift.

'Yey! Well too bad you already did" he said while trying to open it.

"Where were you anyway? I was looking for you."

"Aw, you missed me already?" He smirked. " Bastard"

" No need to be grumpy. I was just fighting with my hair" He said in a serious tone. I let that sink then burst out of laughter.

"No. one. can. tame. a. .Hadrian" I said slowly between laughs.

"I don't see what's funny about it Orion. And why don't you find me then a solution for my hair as a gift?" he glared but it was a good idea.

"Okay next time, I will" I told him, he is now holding my gift while raising an eyebrow at me.

"An old necklace, really? Are you starting to be a beggar now Orion?"

"Hey that's not an old necklace you git! That's a time turner. I was looking for that for a while now, you know?

"Whatever you say Orion. I'm just really wondering why you keep giving me things like this. Does it look like I'm an old rare magical object collector to you?

"It's going to be useful someday you know! Maybe when you became an old man..." But Orion didn't get the chance to finish his explanation since their grandpa greeted them.

"Hadrian, Orion" their grandpa greeted them.

"speaking of old man" Hadrian muttered while plastering a smile on his face and turning around.

"Grandfather" we greeted.

"Do you mind if I talked to Hadrian alone Orion?" grandpa asked me.

"Of course not grandpa, see you around Hadrian."

xXXxxxxXxxXx

**Hadrian's Pov:**

When Orion was out of sight, grandfather insisted that we took a walk in our garden. When we were already there. I know grandpa wants something from me. That's why I keep my guards up.

"Hadrian I heard you've got you're Hogwart's letter. Say, are you excited? he asked.

"Of course grandpa"

"And did you even think what house you would be in?" This cause me to think. Now that he asked about it, it's true that I haven't thought about it. What is he trying to say here.

" No I haven't grandpa" I told him truthfully.

" Ahh I see, but what house would you like to be in?" I tried to think all the characteristics first of the houses before answering. Slytherin.. cunning..sly..ambitious..mother. Gryffindor...brave..noble..courage..rush..father. Ravenclaw..intelligence..wit..knowledge.. Hufflepuff..loyalty..honesty..coward..

"I think I would be a Gryffindor grandpa but if I can choose which house suited me I don't think I know" This taken back grandpa, I know he want's me to be a slytherin just like the Black family.

" Oh, are you sure about that Hadrian? You know I would prefer if you would choose Slytherin, my dear boy." he said, trying to convince me.

"Yes I know, but you can't change me grandpa. Say grandpa, if ever the sorting hat puts me in Gryffindor, will you be mad at me? Grandpa seems to be thinking.

" No, no I won't. You're right. I can't change who you are. I will still love you but you need to promise me that even if you were sorted into Gryffindor, you will still try to make our Family proud? he said sternly at the end.

"Yes grandpa" do I look like have a choice? I thought to myself.

"Good, I'm proud of you Hadrian, always. I also put my gift to you at the table. Open it later." With that, grandpa said his goodbye and left. I then walked to my father and told him that I'm already tired, which is a complete lie, but nonetheless he agreed. He then took care of the guests. I say my farewell first to Orion before going to my room.

Time for my little adventure!

xXXxxxxxXXXxxxXxx

**Hadrian's Pov:**

I didn't changed at all. I just want to fly now. So I took my broom and fly to Merlin knows where. Today, I turned eleven. I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I don't know if it's a good thing or what. I know not all know me since I rarely go to places where there are a lot of people. Sure we have a lot of pureblood friends but how about the others that I'm going to meet at Hogwarts? I don't even know them at all. Are they all going to be mean and prejudice towards the other muggle borns and halfbloods? Do I stand up for them even if I'm not Harrison Smith anymore? All those types of questions seems to rush at my mind. I didn't notice that I'm closing Tom's orphanage. I might as well crash at Tom's room.

When I arrived at Tom's window, I saw that there's no light anymore. He's probably is sleeping already but who cares. I land into Tom's room and without a minute a stinging hex fled towards me. This brought a grin on my face.

"So you're still up? Damn, I'm getting so hopeful" I teased.

"Harrison? What in Salazar's name are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Hey relaxed will you? It's my birthday after all so you should be nice." This seems to make Tom more annoyed.

"Do you know how closed I am from attacking you? And you should stop stalking me especially when I'm sleeping."

"Do you know how wrong that sounds? And I know where you live so I'm not a stalker" I defended myself.

"Oh joy! Was that supposed to assure me? He said while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, can I stay here for a while?" I asked him.

"Will you leave me alone to my sleep if I said no?" He asked a little bit hopeful.

"No" I smirked

"Bastard" he muttered and I just laughed.

"So are you ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?" I asked him while lying next to him in his small bed.

"A little bit and will you get out of my bed? It is small enough for me and here you are squeezing your body to fit in" He glared while pushing me.

"You selfish prat. No! Stop pushing. If I leave your bed where would I lay? I glared back.

"On the floor, of course" he smirked at me.

" I'm you're guest, git!"

"No, you're not. I didn't even invited you in. You just decided to invite yourself and crash here in my room." Tom's glared intensified.

"Oh, is that glare supposed to scared me? Wait, let me pretend."

"Ugggg, you're unbearable as always!

" Na uh, you just don't like to admit that you like my company" I teased.

" I do not!" Tom said indignantly.

"Yes you do! You just don't like to admit it!

"You annoying ass! Why do I need to put up with you? He said while trying to check his temper.

"Not annoying ass, darling, sexy ass" He then looked at me incredulously.

I just laughed and said " Okay, I'll shut up now." Minutes of silence then passed us. I thought he was already asleep. I was about to stand up and leave when a hand caught my risk.

"Stay" Tom said, more like a command.

"No"

"Stay" He hissed now, still not looking, his back is on me.

"You're getting gay" I said

"I. am. not. " He growled while getting up. I thought he is going to hit me but he passed me by. He then stop in front of his desk and pulled a drawer. It seemed like he's getting something. He then walks back in front of me and gave me a little box wrapped in a beautiful paper neatly.

"Is that a birthday present for me?" I asked incredulously.

"No, it's your funeral present." He glared "Of course it's your birthday present you idiot"

I took it and opened it in front of him. It was a ring with a snake on it and the word "Tom" inside. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It was mine. Mrs, Cole said I was holding that when I was left here. I then thought it might be my mother's or father's. It's probably a family heirloom. "

I looked at him in shock. "Why would you give it to me then? This must be important to you."

"Nah, I never liked my parents."

"So you're giving this to me cause you don't like it?" I asked him with my annoyed tone.

"Yes" he smirked "No I'm kidding, that ring is important to me not because it's given by my parents but because it is a part of me. I grew up wearing that and I want to give it to you." he said.

I took a look at it again. As I look closer, the similarities of my other ring which I am wearing as a necklace that time became more visible. No, not the Black's family necklace that I'm wearing but the Potter heirloom that father given me before. My ring has also the same design but it has a lion and my name inside instead of a snake and Tom's name. I reached it out and compared them. Yes, they really looked like the same. I then made my mind.

"Here, this is for you." I told tom while giving the ring I have as a necklace.

"It's not my birthday" he said nonchalant.

"Yeah but who cares. If you're going to give this to me then I think it's just right if I give that to you too." I said and he just nod. He then took a closer look at the ring I just gave him. I saw his eyes grew wide.

"It looks almost the same!" He exclaimed while still looking at it.

"Yeah, I noticed" I told him

"Why do you think we have the same ring? he asked

"Maybe I'm your lost brother" I said cheekily.

"Sure and pigs fly. You better go. I want to sleep now." he said with his rolling eyes.

"Aw, you're really going to kick me out just for your sleep?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"Get out before I hexed you Harrison" He growled now.

"You're really a selfish bastard you know that?"

"Harrison." He growled again.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving now. Geez no need to be violent." I then get on my broom. "And oh Tom don't drool while you're dreaming about me." he then sent some nasty spells towards me.

"Get. out. here. Bastard."

When he was already calmed I leveled my broom across his room.

"Tom" I said "thank you by the way. And no matter what happen tomorrow, I want you to know that I was true to you and what you saw is the true me. Never forget me as Harrison Smith" with that I left and I know I left him confused.

xXXXXxxxXXXxxXXx

**Tom's Pov:**

What is he talking about? What would happen tomorrow? There's no event tomorrow besides... the first day of Hogwarts. Damn, I forgot to ask how old is he or if he is going to be in the train tomorrow. I know he did that on purpose. He is good at distracting others to dodge unwanted questions. Just what is he hiding? nonetheless, I'm going to see him again anyway. I then put the ring he gave me on my third left finger where it fitted perfectly. I climbed into my bed and sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be my first Hogwarts Express.

xXXXXXXXXXx

**Review?**

I will update my story at least once or twice a day.

Please continue reading. And by the way!

Should I do a time leap? or let the story going?

Review your answers.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Don't read if you don't like it.

But don't be mean to me.

My story is not perfect nor is yours

so no judging please.

Review?

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

Today is Hadrian's first day at Hogwarts. At the same time, it is also his first day being eleven years old. When he got home last night at Merlin knows what time, he saw all his presents piled up inside his room. He opened it all and it took him a couple of hours just to finish it. He knows that he should already be used to it since he is the heir to one of the most influential pureblood family. But no, Hadrian is never a fan of presents or surprises. He then took a look on every presents that he got.

He got a time turner from Orion, expensive robes from his Uncle Lucian, potions from his Aunt Cassi, an invisibility cloak from his parents, a beautiful dagger from his grandparents, chocolates, clothes, jewelries, books, letters and others. But Hadrian's favorite present is the ring that Tom gave him. It is indeed a mystery why their rings are almost the same. He then thought of Tom.

"Tom"

Tom is the reason why he is sleepless today, why he is still awake till the morning and why he is nervous going to Hogwarts. In other words, Tom is the reason why he looks like a shit.

"Fucking bastard" He muttered. He then fixed his robe and put some charms to hide the huge eye bag under his eyes and his unnatural paleness. Since this morning or should he say since last night, he never stop formulating his plan on how to make Tom understand that he didn't intend to lie to him about his true identity. He knows that Tom is someone who can hold a grudge even if you asked a thousand forgiveness. Above all else, he knows that Tom is dangerous and a formidable opponent.

"Why? Why should I go through all this hell?" he asked to himself while making his way to their living room where his mother and father are patiently waiting for him.

"Are you ready darling?" his mother asked him while hugging him.

"Yes mother. Let's go" his father then take a hold to his arm and apparated at Platform three fourths.

From their spot they can see all the other families. Some are already saying goodbye, some are crying while some are even wailing for Merlin's sake! Hadrian then faced his parents. He already said goodbye to his Aunt Cassia and Uncle Lucian. He also already had told Julian that he will be away for months which they easily understood. He doesn't really want to leave them but what can he do? He is not Harrison Smith to begin with. He is not the carefree Prince of Thieves that everyone knows of. No, no he is not. He is the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, one of the candidates of being Lord Black someday, the most unseen heir and the mysterious heir for others, he is no other than Hadrian James Potter. He can't pretend to be someone he is not anymore. No, not anymore. He needs to face the world now as Hadrian Potter. If the world hated him for being himself then so be it.

"I'm going now, mother, father" Hadrian told his parents.

"Oh, darling! I'm going to miss you!" she said while kissing him.

"Mother, it's only a year" he said quite annoyed but his mother never stop kissing him.

"Dorea, you need to stop putting saliva onto Hadrian's face" his father teased which earned his father a smack from his mother.

"Ignore your father Hadrian and don't be a troublemaker okay?" Listen to your grandpa Albus okay?" his mother said for the hundredth time. Albus Dumbledore is his late-grandfather-Harrison-in-his-Potter-side's best friend. Over the time Albus Dumbledore became someone who he can call as grandfather. Albus said he is the last connection he has with his late grandfather Harrison. Hadrian sometimes wonder if Dumbledore joined his grandfather's mischief which the Potter is also known for.

"Yes, mother. Father I'll be going now." he said. His father then ruffled his hair, his father's way at showing his affection and asked him to write to them from time to time.

Hadrian get into the train. It's almost full and he thanked again their house elves for delivering his luggage early to Hogwarts. No one seems to recognize him which is a good thing. He still hasn't saw Tom which he is also thankful for. He still doesn't know how he will explain everything. Hadrian decided that it will be wise to sit at the back where most of the empty compartments are. Not long after he seated, his most annoying and unfortunately favorite cousin burst into his door.

"Hadrian! Where in Merlin's sake were you? I thought Cygnus and Bella did something bad already to you" Orion exclaimed while sitting gracefully across him.

"Orion, why whenever you can't find my beautiful face, you always assumed I'm in trouble? Can't you assumed that maybe my most dramatic mother doesn't want to let me go? he asked in his annoyed voice.

Orion just snorted. "Yeah, I also bet Auntie Dorea won't want you to go but you're taking too long so I decided to find you. While looking for you, I came across Cygnus and Bella, they look a little bit pale actually and they are even with Tom so I asked them where you are. They said they don't know so I decided to look here at the back and here you are." Orion told him. He can now feel his blood turned cold. Why do Tom needs to be with Cygnus and Bella from all people? Damn.

"Orion, why is Tom with Cygnus and Bella?" he asked

"How in the world should I know? They probably want something from him" Orion said nonchalant.

"Why didn't you asked Tom to come with you, git?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hey don't blame me! And why should I asked him to come with me? That boy is as cold as ice. It's not a surprise he is with Bella and Cygnus." Orion just whined while he rolled his eyes. Before he can retort, their door burst opened again. Really? Doesn't anyone has any manners here? He then look at their intruders. A boy with red-head, pass me down robe and freckles, a weasley with no doubt and a girl with a bushy hair and a look that seems to say I-am-smarter and-better-than-you-look, a halfblood or muggle probably.

"Can we sit here? The others are full" the Weasley boy asked and Orion just looked at Hadrian as if telling that he doesn't care and he should just decide. He doesn't find anything wrong with it so he just nod. Orion then sit beside him.

"I'm Ron Weasley" the redboy said. "And I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said.

"And I'm Hadrian Potter and this prat is Orion Black" he said with a smile. _It's better to find friends now instead of enemies. _Orion just glared at him with his introduction.

"You're the heir of the house of Potter! Hermione exclaimed.

"Ummmm yes" he said quite unsure.

"But why don't any books has a photo of you and their description doesn't seem to fit you?" she asked, confused.

"Ah! That's because this cousin of mine is a shy person. Orion fill her in while Hadrian just elbowed him.

"Ignore him, ignore him, he's not important" Orion then glared at him. "The true reason why no one has really seen me is because I love my privacy and I don't want to be the talked of everyone whenever I went somewhere." This is part true and part lie. The real reason is because he doesn't want anyone to recognize him as Harrison Smith. Thank Merlin Hermione seems to be convinced.

"Hadrian, I'm starving" Orion whined at him. He just raised his eyebrows to him as if to say do-I-looked-like-I-give-a-damn?

"Oh come on Hadrian! I haven't eaten any since this morning and were probably close now to Hogwarts." Orion just whined again.

"I am not your mother, ass" He said while sending the poor whining boy some glare.

"But Hadriaaaaaan! I am really starving!

"Then you starved" he said nonchalant while looking at the window. Orion then fake gasp when he heard it.

"If I die, you won't see my pretty face anymore" Orion threatened him.

"I don't care"

"If I die you won't have any awesome cousin anymore." Orion threatened him again but it seems like Hadrian had enough.

"Correction, if you die, I won't see your ugly face anymore. If you die, there is going to be one less idiot cousin in the world" He said while smirking.

"Wow. Harsh" Orion said while fake crying. The two people who they forgot were there then burst out of laughter.

xXXXxxxxXXXxxXXx

Tom has settled down at a compartment he just found. He is still in his foul mood because Harrison whom he thought is going to be in the express is no where to be seen. He then settled himself in a book when his door was opened by someone. Two figures is standing at his door, a boy and a girl, both with evil smirk plastered on their faces.

"Well, well my dear cousin, it looks like someone is in our compartment" the boy said in his taunting voice.

"Indeed, should we make him leave?" the girl asked the boy with a faked innocent voice.

"Leave now, scum. This is our compartment." the boy commanded him.

"I don't see any of your names here. So why should I leave?" he asked still not looking at them face to face.

"Why you! Do you know who we are? We are Cygnus Black and Bellatrix Black. You will do better than to disobey us!" Cygnus said while sending a nasty dark spell towards Tom who just protected himself wandlessly.

"Are you done now? Or do you want me to show you what a true dark spell is?" Tom asked them in his mocking sweet voice.

"Lucky magic, and we are from the the family of Black! We know what a true dark magic is! Bella exclaimed while sending a nasty stinging hex towards Tom. Tom just dodged it but he doesn't looked calm anymore. No, he looks dangerous now. His eyes darken and his magic is suffocating.

"You will do better than to send me another hex. Do you both understand? If ever any of you attempt it again I swear to Salazar's name that you will beg for Death to claim you." Tom threatened them. The two is now as pale as white. They are both nodding frantically while kneeling in front of Tom.

"What is your name?" Cygnus asked nervously.

"Tom, Tom Riddle" Tom said with a sweet innocent voice.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXxx

The two stayed with Tom. They know that Tom would be a nasty enemy so it's better to befriend him than to offend him. Tom then thought that they should be acquainted but it turns out to be an interrogation for the two. Cygnus and Bella told Tom some of the things about themselves and answered Tom to the best that they can whenever Tom asked them something. At the end, the two realize that Tom is really powerful and is better to stay with him. Yes, he is scary but they know that he can be a powerful leader. They then asked Tom to come with them to their friend's compartment. Tom look at them first with his calculating eyes before nodding.

They introduce Tom to Zev Prince, Rodolphus Lestrange, Druella Greengrass and Abraxas Malfoy. The others seemed to felt Tom's magic too which makes them all pale while Cygnus and Bella just smirk. Indeed, they have found a powerful leader who can lead them all. Tom also interrogated the others making them all nervous. At the end, it looks like everything went well. They are now all chatting and minding their own business when Druella asked something that caught everyone's attention.

"Has anyone seen Orion and Hadrian?" Druella blushed while asking them causing the others to roll their eyes.

"For Salazar's sake Druella! Don't tell us you still has your little crush towards Hadrian?" Abraxas teased, making Druella blushed more.

"What have you seen in him anyway? And if I'm not mistaken, you only see him once a year and he doesn't even talked to you." Cygnus scowled.

"Aw, is our Cygnus jealous again of his pretty perfect cousin Hadrian?" Zev mocked.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken either, you only see him once a year!" Druella defended herself.

"Twice actually thanks to Black Family ball and we just saw Orion earlier looking for his Hadrian" Bella said nonchalant.

"Who is Hadrian?" Tom asked them, which caused everyone to looked at him. Obviously, they forgot that he was there.

"Oh Tom, he is our cousin, heir of the Potters" Cygnus said with disgust.

"There is no Potter heir" Tom said while raising his eyebrow.

"Actually there is, others are just not sure if there is actually one since only people who are really close to the Potter family have seen him in person." Zev explained to Tom.

"Why only few people has seen him?" Tom asked, curious now.

"Well, we don't really know. We haven't talk to him either but Orion has, many times. Orion is his best friend." Zev said.

"Bella and Cygnus has also talked to him." Druella said.

"Yeah more like insult him and tried to hex him which is always a failure if I might add." Abraxas just snorted.

"How about your cousin Harrison?" Tom asked Bella which caused Bella to look confuse.

"We don't have a cousin named Harrison, Tom." Bella told him truthfully.

"No?" Tom asked again.

"Not that I'm aware of. The only cousin I know are Cygnus, Hadrian and Orion." Bella said.

Tom can feel his anger and frustration building every second. Every information he found keeps pointing to his suspicious that Harrison Smith and Hadrian Potter is the same person. But the question is why?

"Hey Tom, you and Hadrian has the same ring!" Cygnus exclaimed. "It's exactly the same, it's one of the Potter's heirloom. I saw Hadrian wear that as a necklace."

And that did it. Tom can really feel his anger on its highest level. He promise to make Hadrian, Harrison or whatever he calls himself suffer.

"Oh really? ... Interesting" Tom just said in his sweet voice that seems to promise pain. This caused everyone to shiver and shut up until they reach Hogwarts.

xXXXXxXXXXxxxXxXXX

When they arrived inside the great hall lead by their Professor McGonagall, the Sorting hat started to sing. It seems to tell the story of the founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

_**A thousand years or more ago**_

_**When I was newly sewn,**_

_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_

_**Whose names are still well known:**_

_**The bravest of all Gryffindor**_

_**whose heart is full of goodness and courage,**_

_**Fate's favorite who blessed him to live for**_

_**a thousand years.**_

_**The slyest of all Slytherin,**_

_**whose also blessed with powers**_

_**kills and strikes .**_

_**The wisest of all Ravenclaw,**_

_**whose mind's works**_

_**even at the face of danger**_

_**And the faithful of all Hufflepuff,**_

_**who followed him**_

_**until he's death.**_

Put me on and let's see where you belong.

There was a thunderous clap after it and the sorting begins.

Abbott... Orion Black...

Hadrian squeezed Orion's shoulder before letting him go. The hat and Orion seems to be debating but at the end, the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor" The hall became silent. "A Black in a Gryffindor?" Is this a mistake?" blah blah blah. People are murmuring but Hadrian started to clap. Everyone looks at him as if he is crazy but soon after he clapped, others followed. Orion then sent him a grateful look which he returned with an encouraging smile.

Cygnus Black.. Slytherin

Bellatrix Black... Slytherin.

Crabe... Slytherin..

Goyle... Slytherin..

Granger.. Gryffindor..

Greengrass.. Slytherin

Malfoy... Slytherin

Potter.

He can feel that everyone is murmuring again. Of course, not everyone knows that he is truly alive. Damn just great. He made his way to the center and he can see that his grandpa Dumbledore lean closer.

_**Oh hello there Hadrian Potter or should I say Harrison Smith. I might say you intrigued me little one. Others are too. Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Godric would kill me if I didn't put you to...**_

"Just sort me" he told the sorting hat. Everyone now is curious why it is taking too long. Until the sorting hat screamed

**Gryffindor!**

There was a thunder of clap and he made his way to the Gryffindor table where Orion is smiling brightly at him. Clearly happy that Hadrian is with him. The other Gryffindor are shouting " We got Potter! We got Potter! He just roll his eyes to them. He then look around and then and there his eyes were captured by a dark brown eyes'. "Tom" He doesn't know what to do. Tom's looks at him with a betrayed and pain look but after a second it's cold and cool again. He knows he's the only one who saw it. The sorting continues.

Zev Prince... Slytherin...

Tom Riddle... Slytherin.

He saw Tom made his way to the Slytherin table together with his cousin Bella and Cygnus. Tom then sent him a hateful glare. With that, he knows he's doomed.

Uggg why me again?

When the sorting was done, he's grandpa made his way to the center and announced.

"Today starts a new year. I would like to congratulate all the new first years. Will you find Hogwarts as your second house. Please enjoy the feast."

Every table is fill with over flowing foods. it was very eye pleasing and delicious. Hadrian then met most of the people around him. All are asking if he's really Hadrian Potter or if he's really the Potter's heir. He just want to bang his head towards the wall but refrain himself. During the feast Hadrian can feel that he is being watch by no other than Tom Marvelous Riddle. He just shrugged it off and continue eating. He''ll just deal with it later. After the feast, their head of the house brought them into the Gryffindor tower where he shares a room with Neville, Orion, Ron and Alex, the only muggle born in their room. The room is even smaller than his room but he can manage. The muggle looks like he's going to die any second. He's probably scared.

"Hi, are you okay? I'm Hadrian." He said extending his hand which the boy greedily accepted.

"Alex Hunter and yes just nervous, you know being a muggle and stuff" he said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it, we don't have a problem with that. The redhead is Ron, the boy over there is Neville, and the ass over there is my cousin Orion." he said with a smile.

"Hey! why do you need to call me names every time you introduce me?" Orion glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said, innocently which cause the others to chuckled.

They then said their good nights but Hadrian can't sleep. He is still thinking how he will handle Tom tomorrow. He groaned at the thought. He prayed then to Merlin and Godric to guide him if ever a life or death thing happen tomorrow.

xXXXxxxXXxxxXXXXx

Tom keep glaring at Hadrian's back. He doesn't know if the boy is just an idiot or just pretending not to feel it. This caused Tom's anger to rise beyond the limit.

"Tom why are you glaring at Hadrian?" Druella asked him.

"Oh nothing, he's just... fascinating." Tom said.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Zev said

"Excuse me? But I'm not gay" Tom said, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything. I'm not either, but you can't deny that he is just lovely." Zev said,defensively.

"How can't you ? Just look at his soft messy black hair, his structure is also perfect, his grace and poise and merlin have you seen his eyes? It's like a killing curse! Druella said dreamily.

"Druella, stop drooling at Hadrian. He won't like you no matter what."Rodolphus teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Druella challenged Rodolphus. They continue bickering but he just continue glaring at Hadrian.

"The nerve! I know he can feel it." he thought with menace. He then promised that someone will be put in the infirmary tomorrow and it will definitely be a Potter. He thought evilly.

xXXXXxxxXXXxxXXxXxx

Hadrian woke up early. It's still 7 a.m. and class starts at 8:30 a.m. He then made his way to the great hall but before he can open the door someone slammed him on the wall.

What the.. He then looked at the one who slammed him. His eyes meet a dark brown eyes. He knows whose exactly it is.

"Tom, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asked

"How about you asked yourself that?!" Tom growled.

"I was about to eat my breakfast, you git!" he growled too.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I am talking about!" Tom said while dragging him to the room of requirements. How Tom found it is beyond him.

"No, I don't know" he said cheekily. Uh oh wrong move.

"Harisson" Tom hissed.

"Tom" Hadrian copied Tom's voice and he can see that Tom's face is already full of range. The next thing he knew he's robe's is on fire.

"What the heck Tom! This is just new! Aunt Cassi will kill me!" he shouted.

"Good! So you'll rot in hell! Tom shouted back while sending some dark hex which he barely dodged.

"Tom. Look. I'm really sorry okay?" He tried to reason while dodging all the hex sent by Tom. He then pulled out his wand. _Does he have a choice?_

_ . spell... hex... bang... hex.. crack... swish_

_"Sssorry?! Do you think ssorry would appeasse my rage towardss you Harrisson?_ Tom hissed now in parseltongue.

. . . . . bang.. bang.. bang.. spell..

_"Tom! ssstop hisssing! It's sso weird and sstop sssending spellss!_ He hissed too.

"I should just kill you. Right here, right now for deceiving me!" Tom said in English now while sending a cutting spell towards his arm.

... ._spell... hex... bang... hex.. crack... swish_

"You git! Look what have you done! I have a hole in my robe now!" He shouted back, annoyed.

. . . . . .hex... hex. . bang. bang .bang. bang... spell. spell..

"Do you think I care? I'll make more holes for you if you want, darling." Tom said evilly. He then send Tom some cutting spells towards his chest which hit him.

. . . .hex... hex...bang . .bang. swish. . .

"Look I didn't really lie to you, you know? he tried to reason again.

. . . .bang.. bang.. spell.. spell. . hex

"You did ass!" . . He was hit by a bloody spell on his leg.

"I am known as Harrison Smith too git! It's just that my born name happened to be Hadrian Potter!" he shouted at Tom whose across the room.

. . . . . . . . spell.. spell.. hex. hex. hex ..

"You should have told me either!" Tom shouted back but a spell sent by Hadrian blasted him towards the wall.

. . . . . .bang.. bang.. spell.. spell. . hex

"I was about to tell you before you graciously slammed me into the wall!" he shouted coming closer to Tom.

. . . . .bang.. bang.. spell.. spell. . hex. swish. .

"Oh, are you now?" Tom said still not believing it. He sends a cutting hex towards Hadrian's chest too making it bleed like his. Hadrian sends him a cutting hex then towards his shoulder in return.

. . .crack . . . . .swish . . .hex... hex. . bang. bang .bang. bang... spell. spell..

"Yes, Tom! I would if you did just let me! Bloody hell! I'm already tired! I know we are quite special and advance but Merlin Tom we're only eleven. This is our first day and what did we do? Godric help my mother, she's going to kill me if she finds out!" He shouted while standing in front of a standing Tom.

"This will not happened if you didn't lie at the first place!" Tom shouted softly, obviously tired and drained.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry? Happy now? I'm tired so let's go!" Hadrian said panting.

"Fine but you're telling me everything," Tom demanded.

"Fine!" he said grumpily.

Both of them are tired,drained and panting. Their bodies are covered with bloods and cuts and surely there is going to be tons of bruises tomorrow. Their robes are also blasted and cut which makes it look old instead of new. The Room of requirement is completely ruined, ruined by two first years. Yes, impossible but this is Tom Riddle and Hadrian Potter we are talking about.

Tom and Hadrian then walked to the Slytherin dorm since it is the closest dorm they found. When they arrive, Tom's new followers were all there, clearly worried and didn't went to their classes. When they saw the condition of the two, they just all gasp. Bloods are everywhere, cut and burned skin, bruises, ruined robes, it's a terrifying sight. Also include the fact that the people who owns these injuries are smirking like a maniacs in front of them. It looks like they just murdered some wild beasts.

"Are you all quite done gaping at us"? Hadrian asked them while Tom just rolled his eyes. They made their ways at the closest sofa and sit beside each other.

"Get us some healing potions" Tom ordered them all making them scattered but when they came back. There, they saw, Hadrian and Tom sleeping peacefully. Hadrian's head is on Tom's shoulder while Tom's head is on top of Hadrian's. It's mesmerizing. They look so peaceful.

"Let's bring them to the infirmary" Druella said, obviously worried about his Prince Hadrian's life.

There and then, carefully, they brought them at the infirmary Madam Pomfrey nearly fainted at the state of the two. When she asked them what happened, no one can answer her since no one really knows what happened.

xXXXXXxxxXXXx

**Review?**

**AN: I know it's really long sorry.**

**I'm going to time leap pretty soon.**

**I'm sorry if you found some mistakes.**

**I'm apologizing now in advance.**

**Don't read it if you don't like it **

**but don't be mean to me.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Special Mention: **

**lightsoul34**

**Yami Tenno 3**

**Lemrinth **

**XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX**

Thank you for reviewing!

**xXXXXXxxXXXxXXxx**

Chapter 7: Realization

After two weeks in the infirmary, the two half dead and half alive first years who think it is just right to duel during their first day at Hogwarts finally woke up. Everyone was worried and curious on what happened between the two but of course, no one has a clue. No, not even the headmaster. The news about Tom and Hadrian spread like fire at Hogwarts student body.

Tom was the first one to wake up. He has a huge bandage in his shoulder and chest while his muscles are sore. He slowly tried to put himself in a siting position and tried to remember where he is and what the hell just happened to him.

"Morning...room of requirements...fight..blood..Harrison...Slytherin room."

He looked around his environment. He figured that he is in the infirmary and saw that his Slytherin followers are crowding his bed.

"Are you okay Tom?" Cygnus asked him.

"Yeah, where's Hadrian?" He asked still a little bit dizzy.

"Across your bed, still asleep" He then looked at the bed across him. Hadrian is sleeping and his chest is covered with bandages. Nonetheless, he looks fine.

"How long ?" He asked them

"2 weeks . You two needs to catch up with the lessons and Dumbledore said he wants to talk to both of you." Bella answered. That is when they heard a groan across them. Hadrian is already awake and trying to sit up.

"Oh! So your still alive? Damn I' m about to celebrate" He mocked Hadrian.

"Go to hell Tom. It's your fault we're here in the infirmary" Hadrian said with his hoarse voice while holding his head.

"Well don't you like spending time with me?" he teased.

"Why don't you do me a favor and die?" Hadrian said while glaring at him.

Before he can defend himself, Dumbledore burst inside the infirmary. He is wearing his multicolored robes which is really ridiculous for him. He groaned mentally. He never likes Dumbledore. He seems so... suspicious.

"My boys, I'm glad you two are alright!" Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Thank you for your concern headmaster but Harri...Hadrian and me are both alright now"he said with his fake charming smile trying to get away from the headmaster that he didn't trust as soon as possible. Dumbledore just nod at him and face Hadrian.

"Are you really fine now my boy?" Dumbledore asked Hadrian. He scowled at the old man mentally. Doesn't he trust him?

"Yes, grandpa" he heard Hadrian said which cause him to look at him with disbelief. Grandpa? Where in the hell did that come from?

"Grandpa? He's your grandfather?" He asked Hadrian and he can see that everyone around them is also shocked and are listening attentively, not wanting to missed anything especially the answer.

"Not really, he's my late grandpa Harrison's best friend. So he somehow became my grandpa in a way." Hadrian explained.

"Nonsense my boy, no matter what I'll always be your Grandpa Albus" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, I want to know what happened between the two of you." Dumbledore asked them but neither of them wants to answer. A minute of silence and still no one answered.

"You two doesn't have any intention of sharing it right?' Dumbledore sigh.

"No sir, it's a little bit personal. We would really appreciate if you won't pry your nose into it." He said bluntly which makes Hadrian glared at him, obviously doesn't like the way he talks to his grandpa and headmaster.

"Of course, but if this happened again, know that you two won't get away with it again without explaining anything. And both of you better go to your towers now and change, dinner will be ready soon." Dumbledore said. He then gave one last look at Hadrian and left them.

"Why didn't you tell me that he is your grandfather?" he asked Hadrian.

"You didn't ask" Hadrian said whose about to leave.

"And you didn't obviously tell me anything enough about you" he retorted.

"Touche, tommy boy but you are no mother to me" Hadrian's back is still on them but he can feel the smirk forming on Hadrian's face.

"And I'm grateful about that fact but you promise." He reminded Hadrian.

"Yes. We'll talk later" with that, Hadrian left them.

XXxxxXxxxXxxX

When Hadrian reached the Gryffindor tower, he can see that all of his dorm mates are there, including Hermione. They all gasped when they saw him.

"Hadrian!" Orion exclaimed while quickly running towards his direction. Orion then hold both of his shoulders, trying to see if he is really real.

"Hello guys, how's it going? He greeted them.

"How's it going?! How's it going?! That's what you're going to tell us after you get yourself in coma for 2 weeks? We were worried sick! Orion said angrily.

"Woah! Relax Orion, I'm fine, really." he assured him.

"We were so worried about you Hadrian" Alex told him with full of concern.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Alex" he said with a smile which cause Alex to blushed. This then confused him. Why is Alex blushing?

"What happened to you and Riddle, Hadrian?" Hermione asked. Damn she's quick.

"Yeah dear cousin, pray tell us what happened between you two" his furious cousin mocked him.

"It's nothing, really. Just practicing you know." He tried to lie but it seems like no one believes him.

"Sure, that's the best lie you can come up after you..." Orion didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Hermione elbowed him.

"We know that you don't want to share it and we understand it Hadrian. Just be careful next time." she said in her concern voice.

"Thank you Hermione." he said gratefully.

"We need to go to the great hall now for dinner" Ron told them.

"Really, Weasley? How come you always know when food is served?" Orion mocked Ron while smirking causing the Weasley's ear to turn red.

"Come on, Orion! Stop mocking Ron. You also eat like him anyway." he teased.

"I do not!" Orion shouted at him indignantly.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, sweetheart" he smirk while leaving them to change.

xXXXxxxXXXXxxXXXxXxXxx

They're late, so late. That's why when they arrived at the Great Hall, the only people left are a few huffepuffs and gryffindors, finishing Ravenclaws and a certain eating group of Slytherin. His eyes and Tom's eyes meet when they are about to sit down in the middle of the long Gryffindor table. When suddenly, Tom rose from his seat and walked to their direction. He can see that his friends tense while Tom's followers are eyeing the event.

"How about eating with us tonight Hadrian? You can bring your little friends with you" Tom asked him with his charming smile which he know is just fake. It's not really a pure charming smile in fact, it's like a predator's smile towards his prey. He knows that Tom is just acting in front of his friends and the whole Hogwart's population but not to him and maybe not to his followers either. He knew that the true Tom Riddle is dangerous and not friendly. He then look at his friend for confirmation. They look like they're going to disagree so he made his own decision.

"Of course, if you really insist but I'm afraid I'm the only one joining you since my friends have already started their dinner." he said while making his way to the Slytherin table.

"Of course I insist sweetheart. I always do for you." Tom said with his smooth voice.

When they are already seated, he can feel the tension between him and Tom's followers. He knows that his friends are quite scared of being in the Snake's Den especially when Tom's little snake followers are watching their every moves like a hawk. So he decided to sacrifice himself and endure the snakes. But who said he is scared of them. No, he's not scared. He doesn't care if he is surrounded by the snakes. He is a true lion in heart and in mind. He is a king. They are just slimy,snotty snakes.

"So my ears aren't really deceiving me when I heard that you are a Gryffindor huh Hadrian?" Cygnus started to mock him.

"It's always a good thing to know that my cousin is not a deaf, Cygnus." he retorted, cooly.

"You're the half snake in the Lion's Den, dear cousin. What will the Black family thinks? Is this a joke?' Cygnus continued.

"Well, your face will be a joke if you won't shut up this instant." He growled towards Cygnus making the heirs of Malfoy, Prince and Lestrange chuckled.

"Damn you're really good. I never believe before that Hogwart's gossips are so accurate" the heir of Prince said.

" And I never believe before that you're one of the people who likes to hear gossips about me, heir of Prince" he teased causing the two other heirs to laugh while making the heir of Prince blush.

"Hey it's not my fault that most of the people here loves to gossip about you. I'm Zev Prince by the way." Zev told him.

"And I'm Abraxas Malfoy. "I'm Rodolphus Lestrange" "Crabbe" "Goyle" "Druella Greengrass" They all introduce themselves to him.

"It's a pleasure" he told them all.

"And by the way our Druella here is the one listening about every gosspi about you." Zev teased causing the poor heiress of Greengrass to turn red.

"Have you no shame Zev?" Bella said while rolling her eyes.

He then looked at the heiress of Greengrass. She is beautiful just like how he remembered her. She has a heart shape face, a deep blue eyes that seemed to shout intelligence and a rich long brown hair that seemed to frame her face. He also heard before that the heiress of Greengrass is not as cruel as her family. Not bad, Hadrian thought.

"It's always good to know that someone admired me" He teased Druella making Tom snort.

"Always the cocky bastard aren't you Hadrian? Tom mocked while he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm kidding! You're the one who gave me the emerald bracelet aren't you?" he asked Druella.

"Ummmm yeah. I think it suites your eyes so I bought it." she said sheepishly.

"It must have cost you a lot but it's really beautiful. Thank you." He said while sending the Greengrass heiress his charming smile.

" You..You're welcome" Druella said shyly.

"Awww look at that, will you just look at that? Our dear Druella has finally talked to her Prince" Rodolphus teased making the others laughed. He then felt guilty for making Druella embarrassed and nervous of his presence.

"If you're not comfortable I can leave now Druella." He said sincerely causing Druella to be shocked.

"Oh no, please, please stay. I'm really fine, they're just being an ass." She said while glaring at the three heirs who never stop chuckling.

"Yeah Hadrian, don't leave yet, Druella here rarely got the chance to talked to you." Abraxas teased again.

"Well, sorry. I think that's my fault. To be honest, whenever there is going to be a celebration in the manor I never really interact with the others. I'm always with Orion." He said.

"Don't worry we noticed that." Zev said.

"You all sounds like a stalker." he said and they gape at him.

"Anyway you can all attend the next celebration in the manor and we could have some fun. You are coming too ass." He said towards Tom, making the others tense.

"Don't call me ass, Hadrian. I have a name." Tom glared.

"Yeah, yeah but you're coming right?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Tom sighed

"Are you Tom's best friend Hadrian? It seems like you two really knows each other? Rodolphus asked and he tensed.

"Well.. no hahahha, you see Tom here is a mog, part man, part dog. Therefore, his best friend is himself." he said while smirking and Tom glared more at him.

"Funny, Hadrian, very funny" Tom said, annoyed.

"Tom, allow me to teach my cousin a lesson" Cygnus whose quiet the whole time like Bella asked Tom.

" Ah but you see Cygnus, I'm quite more advance than you and intelligent. Therefore, you can't teach me anything that I know already." He smirked while Tom just rolled his eyes.

" Say Hadrian, do you think that Harrison Smith is here at Hogwarts? Abraxas asked him then with pure curiosity just to change the topic. He can feel his blood turn cold.

"Harrison Smith?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of him? Apparently he is what everyone in Diagon Alley called as Prince of Thieves. I was hoping that he would show up when I bought my school supplies but he never did. They said he looks like a pureblood and our age too. But now that there is no Harrison Smith during the sorting, others assumed that he is under different name while others assumed maybe he is not a pureblood after all." Abraxas explained.

" I'm sorry but I haven't heard of him" Hadrian lied and saw that Tom is eyeing him. He then faked yawn.

"Oh! I'm so tired. I think I'm done here. I'm going now. It's really a pleasure meeting you all." They said their good byes and he left the great hall without looking back. He needs time to be alone. He is so nervous earlier about being exposed. If ever something went wrong all his secrets and what he have done will crumbled and be exposed. He can't afford it.

xXXXXXXxxxXXXXxx

Tom knew Hadrian is just faking it and so he followed him. He really thought the Slytherins would eat Hadrian alive but it looks like Hadrian has an extraordinary luck, his slytherins favored him at once. Well, except from his cousins, how ironic. He saw Hadrian stopped by the lake and sit down.

"Can't risk yourself being exposed? he asked and heard Hadrian gasped then smirked.

"You're really a stalker, my stalker." Hadrian said towards him and he can feel a vein popped out of his forehead.

"I think you confused yourself of me being the egoistic instead of yourself." he said while sitting beside Hadrian.

" I don't thin so. I think your still the egoistic one." Hadrian retorted.

"Enough, so why don't you start telling me the truth?" he demanded.

"You asked then I answer." Hadrian proposed and he nod.

"Why are you really helping those impure? he asked.

"Don't call them that. No one is really pure and the reason why is because of my grandparents. You know that Lord Black and Lady Black hold great power and influence, grandpa once said that they can't filter the world with impure since it's impossible so they said they're just going to make their lives miserable. They convinced the ministry and other field of wizarding world not to give jobs or fired every impure employees. It was horrible, their lives change dramatically but no one can stop it or opposed to the power of the house of Black." Hadrian told him

"Your family is powerful." he said.

"Yes but grandpa died, father is still young and grandma is still the one who is handling the Potter family when this began. And do you think father will still opposed to it now that he is the son-in-law of the old man? But father and mother are different from them. You see, my parents are very nice and loving."

"I gathered that, too nice if you asked me" Hadrian then glared at him.

"Will you stop interrupting? I'm trying to tell you a story you know? Okay then, my parents told me that everyone should be treated as equal. You should not step on anyone even if you are stronger or powerful than them. You have no right. I agree and that didn't changed even grandpa and the others told me the otherwise a thousand I was nine I went to London to find the place where the impure lives, to see if grandpa is telling the truth. And indeed he is, they are living much more terrible that time and I vowed that I would help them but I figured that I'm too young and my parents would know. So I used Harrison Smith and I start stealing foods. All the vendors are mean and cruel so I don't really mind stealing more than enough. Then one day I bumped into you and you know the rest." Hadrian said.

" So you're opposing your grandparents under different name" Tom stated.

"No, no I'm not. I'm not fighting against them or something. I know what they're doing is wrong so I'm just trying to redeem their souls in a different way." Hadrian said.

"You don't hate them? They're the one who put you in this position Hadrian." he asked.

"No, I don't. You have to understand Tom that they are still family no matter what." Hadrian answered with a pleading voice.

"Is that the reason why you don't hate Bella and Cygnus? Hadrian just chuckled with the question.

"I never thought you would asked that Tom, is it that obvious that they hate me that much?"

"And Orion" he said.

"Well, maybe I'm the one to be blamed why they hate Orion too. When we are still young, our grandpa, Lord Black showed already to everyone that I am his favorite. Everyone assumed that I'm the next Lord Black. It's probably because I'm a parseltongue. I don't know. Then Cygnus and Bella grew jealous of me but not Orion. No, Orion is more like a carefree boy who's content with what he have so we became the best of friends. He is always there whenever Cygnus and Bella would do something bad. He is really and idiot. He knows that I can protect myself but this doesn't stop him from being my HERO sometimes." Hadrian just chuckled.

"Do you enjoy your life as an heir? Tom asked looking at Hadrian now.

"Yes and No. I love that I am my parent's son but they grew overprotective of me even though they know what I am capable of. I always sneaked out of our manor. Of course Sly, the head of our elves would always saw me but he will always let me get away. I would always fly somewhere, somewhere far because whenever I fly, I always forgot who I am, what's my responsibility, the others expectations and things like that. It's just refreshing and peaceful. It felt like no one can reach me or touch me there in the air. But whenever I'm in the ground again especially when I'm around my family, it feels like they are scared of something, like they know something is coming for me. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being an idiot here." Hadrian said.

"You're an idiot, what are you talking about?" he smirked.

"You're really a bastard you know?" Hadrian glared.

"Yeah, but you love this bastard anyway." he said not removing his smirk.

"Tom, Ugggg you're just uggg! You know what we better go." Hadrian proposed.

When they arrived inside Hogwarts. Hadrian took the route where he would pass the Slytherin tower before going to the Gryffindor tower so that he can walked with Tom. When they are already in front of the Slytherin tower and Hadrian was about to leave, they heard Filch.

Shit!

It's passed curfew already and for sure Hadrian is going to be in trouble.

"Get inside" he said. Quickly then they get inside.

"That was closed, thank you by the way." Hadrian told him.

"Just stay here for the night" he said and Hadrian looks at him incredulously.

"My bed is not here Tom" Hadrian said.

" You're sleeping with me, idiot. Let's go" He said, walking to his room with Hadrian by his side.

When they arrived at his room, everyone is already asleep.

"How do you sleep?" Hadrian asked and he just raised his eyebrow.

"Ugg, I'm not sleeping with you if you're naked! Godric's gonna kill me!" Hadrian exclaimed.

"My, My, My, tell me honestly Hadrian do you fantasized me? he teased and Hadrian gaped at him.

"You're impossimble Tom" Hadrian said while settling beside him in his bed.

" I'm going to have a heart attack in the morning if ever I didn't remember tonight's event" Hadrian said again.

"Good, one less idiot in the world then." he said nonchalant.

"Toooooom!" Hadrian exclaimed again.

"Just shup up Hadrian" he said.

10 minutes later.

"Tom? Hadrian asked "Tooom,? Tooom?

"Uggg for Salazar's sake shut the hell up Hadrian!" he said

"Geez, no need to snap. I just need to ask you something" Hadrian pouted.

"The bathroom is downstairs Hadrian." he groaned.

"Not the bathroom, git. I'm serious I just need to ask you this."

"Let's hear it then"

"Why do you act around everyone? Why don't you let them see you as yourself?" Hadrian asked him suddenly. This wasn't the question he is anticipating.

SILENCE

"Toooommm, Tooooom, Tooom, you hooo,"

"They'll be scared so much, they'll hate me, they'll go away, and besides they don't deserve to see the real me. I don't trust them." he said nonchalant.

"I didn't leave" Hadrian said naïvely which makes Tom smile genuinely.

Hadrian won't know since Tom's back is on him. He won't know that he is the only one who can make Tom act himself and make Tom smile without even putting effort on it. Hadrian won't know that he is the only person that really matters to Tom. He doesn't know that he is the only person Tom vowed he won't lose to anyone or anything even if fate and death said so.

Even if Tom needs to be the most feared monster and evil man in the world, even if Tom needs to kill himself a thousand times or became the most pure angel the world will know, if that's what it takes so that he won't lose Hadrian, then so be it. Let the world hate him, hell damned him and heaven cursed him, Tom doesn't care as long as he has his Hadrian by his side.

"Yes, indeed, you didn't leave me." he told Hadrian.

"That's because I'm awesome Tom." Hadrian said cheerfully while giving Tom a hug.

Tom then thought that time that maybe even if the world really damned him from the very beginning or even if fate has already said that he will suffer, maybe even then, it is not so bad after all because right now he is happy and content. For the first time in his life, someone actually cares, someone actually likes him without a catch or request. No, nothing at all, just pure friendship. And where did he founds it? It's really ironic how a simple accident can start a beautiful friendship. How of all people, the Prince of Thieves needs to be that person for Tom. How of all people, the most annoying and insolent person he ever met would someone be the one who would actually care for him. Maybe fate is really enjoying her job.

xXXXXxxXXXxXXXx

**Special Mention: **

**lightsoul34**

**Yami Tenno 3**

**Lemrinth **

**XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**AN: How was it? I'm sorry it's long**

**I'm really going to time leap soon.**

**Don't read if you don't like it.**

**Maybe in the next chapter it's going to be about the death's legend and start the real story. We're still in the introduction. I just finished introducing almost all the characters.**

**Review?**


	9. warning

Hello there everyone =)))

I'm going to change the title of my story.

It's going to be "**Death's Legend**" instead of** Power and Friendship.**

****I just notice that there are already tons of stories that has a title Power and Friendship.

So I decided that I will change it pretty soon.

I'm also working on the next chapter which is already time leaped.

Thank you for those who reviewed it and read it.

I really appreciate it.

Don't read it if you don't like it.

See you!


	10. Chapter 8: It is Time

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Review? Time leaped.**

**xXXXXxXXXx**

**Chapter 8: It is time**

Dumbledore visited the Potter Manor for a special reason. It is time. He knows it is time. And so here he is, making his first move. Six years of peaceful living and six years of preparing. The war is about to start and they need to win. No matter what, they can't afford to lose to Grindelwald.

"Albus Dumbledore sir! What it is you doing here? Sly asked him.

"Oh Sly, I would like to see your Master Charlus. If you could please fetch him" he said making Sly nod. Without a minute of waiting, the Lord Potter come descending from the huge stair or the Potter Manor. Charlus just look like the way he remembered him.

"Albus, what a surprise!" Charlus greeted him warmly.

"Oh yes, indeed Charlus, would you mind calling your wife, Cassiopeia and Lucian? This is quite important" he returned the smile but this makes the Lord Potter serious when he heard him say that it is important. Everyone knows that Dumbledore rarely leave Hogwarts therefore, this might be really important just like what he said.

They then moved to the manor's living room.

"What is this all about Albus ?" Cassiopeia asked him. All are waiting for his answer. He then took a deep breath first before answering.

"Grindelwald is ready. The war is about to start." He announced causing the others to gasp.

"How did you know about this Albus?' Lucian asked him.

"A letter, there was a letter sent to me. You all know that Grindelwald is me and Harrison's friend. He is asking me to join him. He said everything is ready and he wants me to be by his side when he first strike" he explained.

"But you could take him right Albus? You're stronger than him" Dorea said hopefully.

"Dorea dear, you know that I am no stronger than Grindelwald. I might be before but Grindelwald discovered far more dangerous and illegal spell from the past years. I can't take him." He explained. Albus then looked older than he usually seemed. There is loneliness and tiredness in his eyes.

"Then who is going to fight him?" Lucian asked. All of them somehow already know whose on Albus' mind but they can't bring themselves to think their teenage Hadrian fighting a full-grown Dark Lord.

"Hadrian" Charlus breath and they looked at him with horror.

"You want Hadrian to use his gift to defeat Grindelwald do you?! You want Hadrian to defeat him that's why your here. Right?!" Charlus shouted angrily.

"Charlus, my boy, there was a prophecy. A long time made before the born of your son. He was already expected" he said honestly.

"So that's why you didn't tell me either about the Death's Legend when I told you I'm going to marry Dorea?" Charlus asked him incredulously.

"Yes Charlus, he needs to be born" he said while sighing. He knows it is wrong to use the son and grandson of his best friend but someone needs to end the war.

You're supposed to be a father figure to me Albus! You're dads best friend but you let my son be cursed!" Charlus screamed again.

"Charlus I know your mad but we need to solve this together. Think about all the lives at stake here? The whole wizarding world is at stake Charlus." he tried to explain.

"We want to know the prophecy, Albus" Dorea said and he just nod.

This is what the prophecy said:

**Born when the seventh month dies. **

**The descendant of the Dark Lord's companion,**

**One who posses the power of light and darkness, **

**The heir of unmeasurable braveness and courage,**

**One who is always pure at heart but is the companion of the heir of cunning and slyness**

**Will be the one to end the Dark Lord**

"It doesn't fit Hadrian, Albus. You're mistaken" Charlus tried

"No Charlus, your son is who the prophecy states." He said with determination.

"He is no heir of braveness and courage Albus. He is no heir of Godric so you can't just throw my son in the battle!" Charlus lied. He knows that they are the descendant of Godric because Godric's ring was being passed from their family generation to generation and he knows that Hadrian has Godric's ring right now. But he needs to try, he just can't let the whole wizarding world to ask his son to sacrifice himself for them all. No, screw them all, his son goes first.

"Don't lie to me Charlus! I've seen Harrison wore Godric's ring before and I know that he passed it to you which you already passed or will pass to Hadrian." he exclaimed loosing his calmness.

"But my son is no companion or friend of the heir of slyness, heir of Slytherin." Charlus challenged him.

"But you're wrong again Charlus, we have a suspicious that Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin and let me tell you who is the only person we can all see he consider as friend Charlus. Yes, it's no other than your Hadrian." he said with smugness.

"You're still not sure about that Albus. Tom might not be the heir of Slytherin. Therefore, you can't be sure that my son is the Chosen One." Charlus said without backing down. He knew of course who Tom Riddle is, they alldo. He is the boy who Hadrian always brought in the manor during summer or sometimes visit very often somewhere in London if he is not in their manor. The boy is cunning and sly, no doubt a Slytherin in all form. They can't also deny the dangerous power that seemed to surround the boy but their Hadrian seemed to balance him or most likely negate him. They're like positive and negative charge. Whenever Hadrian is in a room with them, they can feel his magic protecting them. It's so light and caring but whenever Tom is around without Hadrian, they can feel he's magic almost pushing them or suffocating them. It's just so thick and dark.

"Yes, indeed we are not yet sure, but your son is still the one who fits almost all the requirements. Therefore, he is most likely the one." He said somehow loosing his eye's twinkle.

"Let's all be calm here. Albus is right Charlus we need to solve this together. Maybe we can find a way to defeat Grindelwald without using Hadrian's Power." Dorea said weakly.

"Of course, my dear, of course" He agreed but he knows that there is no other way.

Dumbledore knew that Hadrian is their only key, chance and hope. He needs to fight no matter. He needs to for the light and innocent people.

"Are you going to tell this to my son?" Charlus asked him.

"Yes, he needs to know soon" he said.

"You know Hadrian is going to hate us all especially you, Albus. You've lied to him for a long time. You might not know but all those lies might crumble down to you, Albus." Cassiopeia told him.

"Yes, I know and I'm ready to face any consequence." he said and all of them just nod.

Dumbledore indeed know that Hadrian would be mad at him but he is just doing what he thinks is right. Hadrian just needs to trust him. Especially this year cause this year is the year when everything will starts to change.

XxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It's been six years since then. They are all sixteen some are seventeen and all attending their sixth year in Hogwarts.

Tom has earned his power in the Slytherin hierarchy making him known as Lord Slytherin. Every student, even the seventh years knows him and scared of his magic. They know that Tom isn't known by everyone and has followers if he can't do anything to them. That's why everyone is careful and respectful in his presence. They all know that Tom, who is also the prefect again of the Slytherin house this year is charming but he has this dangerous aura surrounding him. That's why no one dare, no one dares to disrespect him, except the Gryffindor Prefect Potter Heir. They still don't know how Hadrian can do it and get away with it. One time, an idiot Slytherin bluntly made his way to Tom and talks to him like an old ordinary friend. Let's just say that after that incident, the boy was confined in the infirmary for two months and no one dared to do it anymore. Tom is also always surrounded by his court or should he say followers who is also feared by some students.

Hadrian is this year's Gryffindor prefect again. He doesn't really know how he made it. Well he knows he is smart and quite advance like Tom but he always gets in trouble. Damn his Gryffindor and saving thing instincts for that. He is also known as the Prince of Gryffindor becaue of the boundless courage and braveness he had shown over the years. He is charming and very nice to everyone. Therefore, everyone likes him except some Slytherin boys. He also grown attached to his little group of friends, which are sometimes called as the Gryffindor Court or Hadrian's Court, but his friends never warmed up to Tom or to his followers. And speaking of Tom's followers, he also became friends with them. Well, of course except his two cousins who grew more jealous of him because of the way Tom acted towards him. He sometimes spent the night at the Slytherin tower which always earned him a glare from the other Slytherin boys but of course no one will dare to go against Tom's court. No, no one dared maybe except for him.

Hadrian is also already sixteen and he can't deny that he really formed a strong friendship with his bastard friend Tom. He would even sometimes bring Tom in their manor during summer if Tom agreed or sometimes visits him in his orphanage. His family doesn't really like Tom that much since Tom is very cold but they are not against Tom either. They're just so formal and civil. He, of course still helps the people in the Cold Place. He would be Harrison Smith every summer and steal foods for them which they are very grateful. In other words, Hadrian's life is good or so that's what he thought.

These are the reasons which makes every one in Hogwarts confused, even the staffs and professors. Why is Tom Riddle and Hadrian Potter always together? Both has the authority in the house of Gryffindor and Slytherin which makes them like light and darkness. They are so different in every way and form. You can't even put the words "Tom" "Like" and "Hadrian" in a single sentence together. So why? This is the question everyone has since Tom and Hadrian were still first years. No one can understand why would the two rivalling authorities build a strong bond of friendship. Tom is always cunning and cruel to others while Hadrian is the friend of the people. They are also the only two who could compete for the first place in the ranking of honor students since they are too good for the others. This is what others like Hermione called unfair. You see, no one saw the two study or put much effort in school. Sure, they can always see Tom reading a book but the book he is reading always doesn't have anything to do with their lessons. In fact, those two, or should we say Hadrian always gets in trouble for sneaking out of his tower late at night and arriving late at class. How is that fair for the people like Hermione? No, it's not fair but it seems like intelligence just come naturally to the two.

Sometimes, others would think that Hadrian and Tom are lost brothers who just met in Hogwarts because of the extraordinary bond they show. Therefore, others called them as Hogwarts Brother whenever they are together. Tom is always the possessive one. Everyone could see it because whenever others come to Hadrian, especially if it's a girl, Tom would just glare to that person and let the person feel his suffocating magic. This is also the only reason the others can think of why Tom hated Hadrian's friend aside from being a Gryffindor. This is of course unnoticed by the oblivious Prince of Gryffindor. He doesn't know that Tom only acted differently when he is around. He doesn't notice that Tom only laughs or smile whenever he is there. And he doesn't notice that Tom is always cold to everyone even to his inner court whenever he is not with them. These are the reasons why Tom's inner court are so relived whenever Hadrian is around. It gives them more freedom and they're sure that Hadrian would protect them if ever Tom snapped. They sometimes thinks that their lives would be easier if they have Hadrian's life. Or would they? Especially if Hadrian doesn't even know himself how Fate planned his life.

xXXXxxXXXXXXXxXxXX

It is late now but Tom's inner court is still in Slytherin's common room. This is actually one of their traditions or how they hang out. This is also what Hadrian would call as " Snake's hang out time" if ever he is with them. Usually Hadrian would join them even uninvited because he knows anyway the password to their tower and it's always good for them to have Hadrian around. It's always more entertaining and amusing but they know that Hadrian won't be with them tonight since he has a detention with their most nastiest professor, Morgrid, for sneaking out again but this doesn't stop them from hanging out late at their common room which was decided by no other than Tom. They know that their leader, Tom, just made this "stay up late at night in the common room thing" so that they would know if Hadrian would come or not. It doesn't really matter to them that they have this hang out thing since it gives them more time to talk to each other and have fun if ever Hadrian is around. They know that Tom is still hoping that Hadrian would come because he extended the time. Usually he would dismissed them early when Hadrian arrives but he would also always extend it if Hadrian is not yet there. And add the fact that Tom keeps looking at the time and scowling every time while reading. Yes, definitely waiting for Hadrian. Not long after they thought why they are still not yet dismissed, the door to their common room opened but it is not a smirking Hadrian who just sneak out of his tower. No, it's like a huge worm covered with muds and disgusting things, crawling. They immediately hold out their wands towards the "Thing".

"What is that... disgusting thing?" Abraxas who has a pureblood attitude in all form said in horror.

"I think that's a worm." Rodolphus said quite unsure.

"Tooo...help..toom..tired.." the thing groaned so low. They can't even understand what it said.

"I think it's a person, it just groaned." said Druella with horror. They then come closer, it's not even moving at all, just groaning.

"Zev, go closer to it and check what it is saying." Tom commanded Zev wand out, eyes not leaving the thing. This makes Zev paled but no one can defy Tom. Salazar help him! Zev then come closer to it and kneeled so that he can hear the thing better, wands out, just in case.

"It's.. me.. Hadrian..." It said making Zev gasp then laughed uncontrollably.

"What did it say Zev?" Tom demanded but Zev can't stop laughing.

"I think he finally lost his mind. Too much potion toxic Tom." Cygnus said.

"It's ... it's Hadri.. Hadrian.. Tom" Zev said between his laughs, almost crying. They all look at him in horror and gape. Tom then cast a cleaning charm towards the thing and like what Zev said, it is indeed Hadrian. There lying like a real worm is no other than Hadrian Potter.

"What are you doing here Hadrian?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Just, shut up Tom. Let me sleep" Hadrian said quietly still not leaving the floor. Tom then levitated him towards the sofa and sit beside the lying Hadrian.

"What happened to you?" Tom asked seriously.

"The evil git made me trained those dunderhead first years to perform a cleaning charm but every time they will cast it, muds and other disgusting things always comes out. What is the purpose of cleaning charm in dueling anyway? You won't clean your dirty enemy right? I swear! That evil bat really chose the most idiot students he can find to make my life miserable. Merlin I even hear the git laugh. Laugh Tom, laugh!" Hadrian told them dramatically.

"Is that the reason you look like a ... " Druella was out of words.

"Worm" Abraxas said with pure disgust making the other burst out of laughter.

"So you decided to crawl here like a worm? This is not even your tower." Tom said incredulously while looking at Hadrian who is now laying his head on his lap.

"Shut up Tom. This is the closest tower from the evil git's office. I can't even walk anymore." Hadrian said finally sleeping.

xXXXXXxxXXXxxXXxXXXx

Hadrian woke up a little bit late and still sore from his last night's adventure. He saw that he is sleeping beside a sleeping Tom in Tom's bed. This where he usually sleep whenever he is in the Slytherin tower. For some reason, Tom's bed is bigger than the others that's why both of them can fit. He doesn't really mind at all anymore since he get used to it over the past years.

When he arrived at the common room the others are already there, waiting for them. Not long after he arrives, Tom descended too from the stairs.

"Morning love" he teased making Tom glared at him.

"And here I am thinking you would be grateful towards me for letting you stay here."Tom said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Tom! It's a beautiful day! We have ... DADA" he said in horror when he realized that DADA is taught by no other than Professor Morgrid.

"Indeed, it is a beautiful day Hadrian. You would see you're favorite professor" Tom mocked making him scowled.

xXXXXxXXXxXXXXx

Their DADA is combined between Gryffindor and Slytherin. That's why Tom's group is with them.

"We're going to have a duel today class" Professor Morgid said. He starts pairing them up. Abbott with Bones . . . Weasley with Neville . . .Cygnus with Rodolphus . . Prince with Malfoy... Riddle with Orion... and Potter with me. This caused Hadrian to gulped. Why the fuck is he paired up with their evil Professor?

The duel starts:

Bones won

Weasley won

Cygnus won

Prince won

Riddle won

Tom and Orion has a really interesting duel. Both are good duelers and both are good with dark spells but Tom is better than Orion in dark arts even if he is a Black. But who said that dark arts is the only magic they can do? Orion is not a Gryffindor for nothing. Orion has a slight advantage in light magic since Tom doesn't really bother learning them. The duel last for five minutes but at the end Tom saw his opening and his chance. He blasted Orion off the dueling mat.

The next match is what others are really waiting for. Hadrian vs. Professor Morgid. Everyone is cheering while others are even having a bet. Hermione was their judge. After she said the number three, Professor Morgid then started sending nasty spells which Hadrian barely dodged.

spell . . . Hex . . . hex. . bang . .

"Woah! Look git, I mean Professor Morgid, if you're still mad at me, I'm sorry okay?" Hadrian tried to apologize wishing for his Professor to stop being so aggressive.

"Mad? I am no mad Potter. I am enjoying this actually" Professor Morgid said evilly still sending spells and hex towards Hadrian. Hadrian then started sending spells too towards their Professor.

spell.. hex.. hex spell. . bang

Hadrian hit him square in the stomach making it bleed.

"Sorry, professor, I didn't mean that. I swear" Hadrian tried to apologized.

"Potter! You will pay for that!" Professor Morgid said while sending a hex towards Hadrian's shoulder which hit him.

"Professor! You can't hurt a student!" Hermione shouted but it seems like Professor Morgid is not listening. No, he is not.

"I can hurt everyone and anyone here Granger!" Professor Morgid said while his eyes turned red. Chaos then was everywhere but Professor Morgid locked all the escape routes they can take. They are all trapped. Shouting, Crying, Panicking.

"You will die today, Potter. You won't hurt our master! You will die today Heir of Gryffindor!Professor Morgid exclaimed while laughing cruelly. Murmurs then started.. Hadrian is the Heir of Gryffindor?... Is he?.. Well he can be.. He is from the Potter line after all..

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not the Heir of Gryffindor!" Hadrian shouted back while dodging the spells.

hex . . .hex . .. . spell . . . . bang . . spell . . bang...

"Stop lying Potter! Or don't you know? Poor boy, doesn't even know who he really is" Professor Morgid mocked Hadrian.

hex.. hex.. bang.. dodged.. dodged.. bang.. spell. . spell.

Both are now covered in cuts and blood, mostly Professor Morgid. No one can deny that Hadrian is a graceful and fluid dueler. That's why it's so hard to catch him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hadrian shouted back.

"Of course you don't. It looks like you doesn't even know that you are the prophesied one. How cruel isn't Potter? Don't you even wonder why you have extreme power unlike the others? Don't you even wonder why everyone is protecting you?" Professor Morgid shouted.

hex . . . spell . . . dodged . . bang . . bang . . swish

"Enough!" Hadrian shouted.

" Yes enough of these Potter! Serpensortia!" Professor Morgid produced a huge snake, a huge cobra. "Attack him."

Hadrian doesn't know if he should show everyone that he is a parseltongue or not. Tom saw this so he stepped in.

"Sssssstop!" Tom hissed towards the snake but the snake never stop. They both look confused. Not long, Fawkes come bursting in the window landing the sorting hat in his feet.

"Oh! What is this? Is your grandpa Albus giving you the sorting hat before you die Potter?" Professor Morgid mocked.

Why would grandpa give me the sorting hat? He then thought what he's grandpa always said "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." So is this something that would help me? Hadrian then saw the snake coming closer to them. Tom is casting spells but the snake is slithering so fast, obviously trained, making it impossible to be hit with a spell. Every one is now shouting and screaming obviously scared for their lives.

Hadiran then thought "it's now or never". Hadrian then put his hand inside the sorting Hat and felt something. He then pulled it showing a beautiful sword, Godric's sword. He saw the snake about to bite Tom. Of course he knows what to do. Gryffindor sword in his hand, he cut the snake in half. The blood spluttered everywhere and the snake fall dead.

" No!" Professor Morgid shouted. His face is full of rage and was about to cast another spell towards them but before he can do it, Hadrian sent a stupefy towards him, knocking him of. Everyone cheered and he can feel he's quite tired.

"Where the hell did you get the sword Hadrian?" Tom asked him

"In the sorting hat" Hadrian said still a little bit shaken.

"You're the Heir of Gryffindor. No one can pull that out aside from the heir" Tom said and Hadrian just nodded.

"And it looks like grandpa knows from the very beginning" Hadrian said and speaking of his grandpa, Albus and the other staff came. The professors took care of the students and Professor Morgid who is still knocked out.

"I know you have questions so follow me" Albus told Hadrian. Hadrian then look at Tom.

" Yes I do, so is Tom. He is coming" Hadrian said more like a demand instead of a question.

"Of course" They then made their way to the Headmaster's office.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXxxX

When they are settled in the Headmaster's office Albus can feel the tension in his room.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked the two boys in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me that I am the heir of Gryffindor?" Hadrian asked him, coldly.

"The situation to know it doesn't occurred" he said calmly.

"Doesn't occurred or you doesn't want it to occur?" Hadrian asked making him quiet and feel guilty.

"That's what I thought" Hadrian said making him flinch.

"How did you know that he is Godric's heir?" Tom finally asked. He eyed the boy first before answering.

"The lion's mark on Hadrian's neck is one and the ring that was passed in every generation of the Potter family." He said truthfully. Of course Tom has his suspicious that the ring and the mark which is both possessed by Hadrian has some connection to the House of the Gryffindor. He just didn't think that Hadrian is the heir.

" Is the ring an Heir ring?" Hadrian asked him.

" Yes" he said.

"Then Tom is the heir of Slytherin" Hadrian said while showing the ring Tom gave him. Tom then remembered that ring he gave Hadrian.

"Yes but may I inquire why you have this my boy instead of the Gryffindor Heir ring? He asked in shock. No one really know's what Salazar's ring looks like. Salazar is a very private person that's why and here is his grandson wearing it.

"Tom and I exchanged rings" Hadrian told him and he just nodded.

"How about the skull on Hadrian neck?" Tom asked. Tom remembered that Hadrian has a skull also in his neck. Maybe it means something too. They heard Albus sighed.

" Do both of you know what will happened when a pure dark and light wizard and witch produce a child without knowing the consequence? He asked the two boys.

"The child would be half dark and half light wizard sir" Tom answered.

"Correct, they are also called as Death's companion but do you know what that really means? he asked

"No sir" the two admitted.

"It is an old dark legend, longer than anyone could imagine. It's also called as Death's Legend. They say that Death wants to prove everyone that love can even produce darkness. Therefore, he cursed every pure dark and pure light witch and wizard that would produced a heir. Everytime a half dark and half light child will be produced, it is said that Death would curse the child with an immeasurable power." he said

"That's not a curse, that's a gift" Tom said with amazement.

"Oh yes, my dear boy. That's what others called it, Death's gift" he said.

"Then, why would Death's curse be a gift of power?" Hadrian asked.

"Ah, you see Hadrian, everything has a payment. There was a prophecy, more like a warning. This is what is says:

**One who truly possessed the power of dark and light will always be surrounded by light and love but dark and hatred is always one step behind him. He will be Fate's favorite for she will always play with his life. Luck will be his mother for Luck will always took pity on him and lastly, death, death who granted this power will be his new friend and companion for death will always be at his side through out his journey until Fate concluded it. It will be epic. Are you ready to play with death?"**

"That's the reason why light and dark families started to separate. It's like a taboo. No one wants to play with death anymore, or go through a miserable life. No one even talks about it anymore. That's why only few people knows the legend now a days, mostly pureblood family and only few family remains pure with their heritage." he told them.

Dumbledore fill them in with their every questions about the Death's Legend until Tom asked Dumbledore.

"What's the connection of this to Hadrian's skull mark?" Tom asked. Dumbledore knows that this is inevitable to he just told them the truth.

"Hadrian is a Death Companion, half pure dark, half pure light. The skull mark means Death has marked him." he said making Tom and Hadrian gasped.

"Grandpa, you said the witch and wizards shouldn't know anything about the Death's Legend. Well that's impossible considering that you are like Dad's father and grandpa Cygnus obviously knows this too since they are an old pureblood family." Hadrian asked a little bit unsure making Dumbledore guilty. He then looked down, ashamed about what he did and doesn't know how to tell the innocent boy.

"You didn't tell Charlus anything about the Death's Legend, do you? Tom said while narrowing his eyes at him.

"Did you told him grandpa? Of course you did! You won't let me to be curse right?" Hadrian asked him and him flinch in his every question. It's like being stabbed in his heart.

"I didn't" He admitted finally. He can't even looked at his grandson's eyes.

Silence. The silence is so thick and suffocating. It's deafening and uncomfortable.

"Why?" Hadrian asked with his low voice full of agony and despair.

" I .. there.. there was a prophecy.. about a Death's companion... killing the Dark Lord." Albus said slowly.

"What's the prophecy say, old man?" Tom demanded with rage.

**Born when the seventh month dies. **

**The descendant of the Dark Lords companion,**

**One who posses the power of light and darkness, **

**The heir of unmeasurable braveness and courage,**

**One who is always pure at heart but companion of the heir of the cunning and slyness**

**Will be the one to end the Dark Lord**

**With sword . **

"It points to you perfectly Hadrian, you're the chosen one" Albus said.

Silence

"Tom please leave us" Hadrian said coldly. Tom just look at his eyes and nodded.

When Tom is finally out of the room

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hadrian said coldly.

"I.. I..was scared you won't be friend with the Heir of Slytherin if ever you know your the Heir of Gryffindor. We need you to fit all the requirements. We need to win this war, my boy" Albus explained.

"So that's the reason why you did all of this?! To shape me and throw me into a bloody battle?! Hadrian screamed in rage. Dumbledore never saw Hadrian get this angry. He can feel his guilt eating him inside.

"Yes... you have to understand my dear boy. You need to defeat Grindelwald. You need to understand Hadrian" he tried to explain.

"You don't know what you're asking me Albus" he flinch with the way Hadrian called him. "You're asking me to sacrifice myself and fight a bloody full-grown Dark Lord!" Hadrian shouted.

"My boy, I know you can do this. I've watched you grow. You're a great wizard. You have a chance to defeat him" Albus tried to assure him.

"Is that the reason you became my grandpa?! To watch me grow, observe me and manipulate me?! Is that the real reason why you're always there whenever I have a problem with my magic so that you would know the improvement?! Am I just you're bloody best soldier that is just waiting to be sacrificed?! Tell me Albus!? Tell me if you even consider me as your grandson or is this all just an act?! Hadrian screamed, his magic making the wind surrounding him to go wild but Dumbledore could care less if his office is ruined. He doesn't care. He can feel his guilt rising every minute. He can hear the scream of the people he sacrificed for the greater good, all the people who believed he will keep them safe. He can hear them screaming his name. And now, his beloved grandson is in front of him, asking if he will also going to sacrifice him, eventually. He's beloved grandson, the beautiful and kind boy who he fondly watch to grow, who he grown to love as his own. He knows that it is true that he only became his grandpa at the beginning so that he can supervise him and mold him into a perfect warrior. But now that he grown to love the boy, he doesn't know anymore if what he is doing from the very start is right.

"That's what I thought Albus, I am no grandson of yours" with that Hadrian left Albus. Hadrian didn't know what those words did to Albus because he didn't saw the tears fell from his former grandpa's face.

xXXXxXXxXXXxxXXXxXXxXx

Hadrian went to the Slytherin tower because he knows that his house will bombard him with questions. At least at the Slytherin, people knows how to shut up when it is needed. When he arrived, he saw Tom's court waiting for him in the common room. He made his way towards Tom side and sit, exhausted, drained and tired.

"Hadrian" Tom greeted him which he replied with a sad smile.

"They want to know what happened" Tom sad. He then looks around the people around him, all eager to know what happened, even his cousins. He then think if it's alright for them to know. They're going to know sooner or later anyway and besides Tom could keep them in line. He just nodded at Tom and Tom do all the talking.

When Tom was done, everyone is stunned. Some has sympathy in their face, some sadness, while his cousins have guilt. They of course know about the Death's Legend but they don't know that it is true and that Hadrian is a Death's Companion.

"So there are only two people known to be the children of light and dark?" Druella asked

"Yes" Tom said

"Who are they?" Abraxas asked

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor"

**Silence**

"Everyone died. So what's the big deal?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes everyone died but Hadrian's life unlike the others is not yet written. Fate haven't decided yet how his life would work and death would be by his side till Merlin knows when. It means that his life is like a weighing scale of life and death. He can die right now or he can die the next millennia. No one knows." Tom explained

"So does that makes Hadrian an immortal?" Druella asked

"Yes and No. He's a Death's companion or what others called them: children of light and dark. He will live as long as fate wants him to live. They said that one of the children of light and dark used his power given by Death to do evil. Therefore, fate asked death to claimed his life early. She's probably tired of playing with his life." Bella explained

"It is said that, that person is Salazar Slytherin after he left Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff even followed him." Zev told them

" So that's the story sung by the sorting hat" Hadrian said who they forgot was there.

**A thousand years or more ago**

**When I was newly sewn,**

**There lived four wizards of renown,**

**Whose names are still well known:**

**The bravest of all Gryffindor**

**whose heart is full of goodness and courage,**

**Fate's favorite who blessed him to live for**

**a thousand years.**

**The slyest of all Slytherin,**

**whose also blessed with powers**

**kills and strikes .**

**The wisest of all Ravenclaw,**

**whose mind's works**

**even at the face of danger**

**And the faithful of all Hufflepuff,**

**who followed him until he's death.**

"So what happened to Godric Gryffindor? Cygnus asked

" They said that Godric was the children of light and dark who live for a thousand years. It was said that he is a good man. He used his power to help others and spread kindness towards the world.

"Well it looks like he has great life." Abraxas sai making the others rolled their eyes.

"No, you forget the curse of Death's Legend Abraxas. It states that the one who posses the power given by Death will always have darkness and tragic one step behind him." Bella said

"Indeed it was tragic. Even though the man was favored by Fate and made him live for a long time, it is not a happy life for him. It was rumored that he watched the woman he loved the most die and everyone he holds dearly since they all grow old while he just stay young.

"I will bet my life that Rowena Ravenclaw was the woman." Abraxas said.

"The sorting hat said that Rowena used her mind even in the face of danger, was that connected on how she died? Zev asked Tom.

"It was believed that Godric and Rowena were fighting that time. It was a good of ten witch and wizards against the only two of them. All is going well until Rowena saw a killing curse flying towards Godric. She throws herself in front Godric and was hit by the killing curse. The remaining witch and wizards were killed by Godric's rage." Druella explained.

"That wasn't a very Ravenclaw action. That was pure Gryffindor. Rush and bold" Cygnus sneered.

"No, it was brilliant. Rowena knows that if Godric died, she won't have any chance against the remaining witch and wizards." Tom explained.

"What happened to Gryffindor over the years?" Druella asked

"It was said that Godric begs Fate to let him die too but he is Fate's favorite. Therefore, she doesn't like him to die. But Luck steps in, like a mother who took pity at his sons suffering, Luck convince fate to let Death claim his life. Fate agreed eventually. Godric then died with a smile on his face." Bella concluded

"I never thought I would know someone who would beg for his Death" asked Rodolphus.

"It's Gryffindor. Why am I not surprised?" Cygnus sneered.

"It looks like the founders have a pretty sad story" Druella said.

"Yeah. Salazar died because of his hunger for violence, the loyal Hufflepuff followed him, Rowena sacrificed herself for her love one, Gryffindor begs for his death to followed Rowena." Zev summarised.

"And that's you all bedtime story. Off to bed" Tom said mockingly but they all left without question.

"How are you taking it?" Tom asked Hadrian.

"Why, do I look like a shit? Hadrian asked still not looking at him.

"You always look like a shit sweetheart" Tom teased.

"Bastard" Hadrian muttered.

"But how are you taking it Hadrian? Seriously?" Tom said in his serious voice now.

"Oh, I don't know Tom. Let's see I was almost killed by our Professor who is a faithful servant of Grindelwald, I found out that I am the Heir of Gryffindor, that I am a curse child and oh let's not forget that I am expected to kill Gridelwald. Just great!" He said sarcastically.

" You will survive, you always do" Tom said which looks like he is trying to assure himself than Hadrian.

"I don't know Tom, I don't think I will, not this time" Hadrian told him with his surrendering voice. The next thing he knows he is slammed on the wall.

"Listen carefully Potter! You will survive! I know that you are rush and bold but you can't die yet! No not yet!" Tom exclaimed angrily at him.

"Well bloody hell Tom! Grindelwald is the one I'm going to face! Grindelwald Tom! The Dark Lord himself!" Hadrian shouted back.

"I don't care! But you can't die! You need to survive Hadrian!" Tom shouted louder and pinning him more.

"Why?" Hadrian asked Tom with low voice, tired and drained.

" I. . I can't . . If you die. . I don't think I'll survive" Tom answered with full of emotions.

"But what if.. what if I died?" Hadrian said looking at the ground now.

Silence

"Then I'll bloody hunt you down in hell" Tom said evilly.

" I knew you always love me" Hadrian smirk

"Bastard" Tom growled

xXXXXXxXXXXXXxXxX

**There you go.**

**I finally time leaped.**

**XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX **

**This story is for you**

**Thanks for the review!**

**AN: What do you think?**

**There's a poll on my profile on**

**who should be paired up in this story. Please vote!**


	11. Chaptet 9: No Cowards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please also read my new story: Long Lost Brothers**

**Review?**

Chapter 9: No coward

It's been three weeks since the incident and since Hadrian found out about his true self. He still hasn't talk to his family since he doesn't know what to say to them. They keep owling him but he doesn't know what to feel about it. Do he feel betrayed? Hate? Or should he try to understand them? No, he doesn't know what to make up with everything that is happening. First, he thought everything is fine and perfect then all of the sudden, he is expected to kill a full-grown Dark Lord. Just what the heck is going on? He doesn't even know how, when, or where he is going to defeat the Dark Lord. He doesn't even know if he can really defeat him. He is just sixteen for Godric's sake! Besides the prophecy doesn't say that he will come alive after he defeat the Dark Lord. What if it means that he is going to die together the Dark Lord? Another is his former grandpa,his headmaster. He still hasn't talk to him or to be precise, he still doesn't want to. He keeps dodging all the possible events that might lead to talking the headmaster. In other words, Hadrian keeps a low profile for the past three weeks. He now hangs out with his Gryffindor friends more often which his friends really approve of. He doesn't sneak out anymore or do anything that might cause him detention. He study and reads a book which almost gave everyone a heart attack, especially Hermione. Lastly, he'd done all his prefect responsibility seriously this time.

He and Tom haven't talk for three weeks either. You see, Hadrian did something, a crime. Well mostly, a crime for Tom. This is a crime because no one can separate the Hogwarts Brother. You see, he figured that maybe there's a way to make him invalid to the prophecy. He tried to find some loopholes in it. Of course, he can't change the fact that he is the descendant of the Dark Lord's companion since he is his grandpa Harrison's real grandson. He can't change the fact that he is a curse child born on the last day of July since he is the son of his parents. Lastly he can't change the fast that he is Gryffindor's heir since he has the ring. So where's the loopholes there? Then, there and then, BINGO! Heir of Slytherin's companion. He just needs to unfriend Tom so that he can be free again. But the question is, can he really do it? He knows it is really selfish but Tom has many followers and people who admire him. Surely he doesn't really need him right? Surely he can find someone and get over with it right? Well that was what he thought.

In over all, his three weeks were mostly consists of dodging Dumbledore, his family and Tom. He, of course can see the annoyance in Tom's face whenever he ignores him. He can also see all the questioning and concern looks his friends in Tom's court are sending him. It pains him to know that he can't talk to them since Tom is always with them. On the other hand, his friends in the Gryffindor side are sure happy of him being with them, especially a certain muggle, Alex Hunter. His cousins of course are celebrating because he finally separates from their master. Before, he thought his cousins had changed already but no. It seems like a bad grass will always be a bad grass. The student body also seems to be happy with him and Tom's separation. After the incident, the amount of fear everyone feel towards Tom increases, if that was even possible since they are already scared of him to begin with. The gossip about Tom being a Parseltongue and the Heir of Slytherin and him being the Heir of Gryffindor spreads like fire in Hogwarts. The headmaster doesn't even need to announce that he found out who are the heirs since everyone already knows. He felt guilty because everyone feared Tom more while he gained more respect and admiration. The gossip about him looking like a prince with Godric's sword in his hand while slaying the snake was the most annoying gossip for him. It obviously began with the girls. Another thing he felt guilty about was the rumors about Tom snapping everywhere especially in the Slytherin Tower more often. He knows that it's because of him and obviously Tom's court were the one catching all Tom's wrath. Not that he cares about his cousins if they get hurt by Tom but he cares about the three heirs of Prince, Malfoy and Lestrange and of course the heiress of Greengrass: Druella. He can't imagine what Tom is doing to them but knowing Tom, it's sure is sadistic and cruel. He sighed on all his thought. Is he really being unfair and cruel now in a way?

xXXXxxxXXXxXXXxXXxXxx

This is the fourth week of his most dull weeks in Hogwarts. Study... prefect.. read.. study.. no sneaking out anymore.. no detention or whatsoever. In fact, Orion and his little group of friends were the only one keeping him alive. But should he stop? Everything is going well. He is not Tom's friend anymore. He is now free. No need to defeat the Dark Lord. He just needs to stick on his plan.

"Okay mate, this your fourth week walking like a zombie, what's up?" Orion demanded on him.

They are currently in their transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was gone so they are free to study, chat, or do whatever as long as it is appropriate.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"What I mean is why the fuck Riddle keeps sending you glares?" Orion said while looking at the glaring Riddle towards them.

"Don't look at him. He's just probably bored or something" He lied still not looking at Orion while reading.

"Of course he is just annoyed. Have you seen his glares? It looks like he is going to murder someone any minute now." Orion said sarcastically.

"Are you scared little Orion?" he teased.

"Of course not, I'm used to it you know. Mother keeps sending me those as long as I can remember her face. In fact, I haven't seen my mother without a death glare plastered on her face." Orion said nonchalant. Hadrian then looked at him incredulously while bursting out of laughter.

"But seriously Hadrian, what's all these Lover's quarrel?" Orion said facing him now.

"Lover's quarrel?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, when two lovers fight and have some misunderstandings. You and Riddle just put it to the next level." Orion explained.

"I know what's a lover's quarrel, you git. What I am asking you is why would you think I have a "lover's quarrel" as you put it with Tom?" he said while hitting Orion with his book.

"Ow, that hurts you know. And hello? Are you blind or what? Everyone knows something is wrong with you. Of course Riddle's creepy death glare give it away." Orion said.

"We're fine. Everything is right, Orion" he said.

"Sure, and pigs definitely fly" Orion said while rolling his eyes.

"Orion" he warned.

"Look my dear cousin, I love you and all the attention you're giving us but . . ." Orion said

"Aw, you do care" he teased.

"But I know you are not happy without Riddle" Orion continued.

"Orion, do you how wrong that sounds?" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Look Hadrian, I'm serious. Go fix this with Riddle. I'm tired seeing you like this mate. How many times do you look at the mirror? Once or twice? How about me? Do you know how many times in a day I can see that hunted eyes of yours, that guilt and concern you have on your face?" Orion exclaimed a little bit louder catching most of the attention of the people in the same room.

" I . . . I'm sorry Orion. You're right, I really need to fix this." he said with realization.

"Damn right! You really need to" Orion smirked.

"Bastard, since when did you get so smart?" he teased.

"I'm always smart people just don't see it" Orion said proudly making his eyes roll.

xXXXxxXXxxXXxx

After his classes, Hadrian went to the Room of requirements. He knows Tom will find him there and it's a perfect place since no one will see or hear them. Not long after he enter, he is slammed again against the wall with no other than Tom Riddle. Tom has a murderous gleam in his eyes, like a predator but he is a Lion. He is born to be a predator too.

"You really need to stop pinning and slamming me against the wall. I think you've injured by my backbone already" he said while groaning. Tom then placed his wand on his neck.

"Good, so that you wont be able to ignore me" Tom hissed.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm really am." he finally admitted.

"Sorry? That's the only explanation I get after you ignored me for four weeks?" Tom hissed again.

"Maybe I can explain if you removed this deadly wands of yours out of my neck." he hissed back.

"No, you're too slimy for a lion. You'll get away again." Tom mocked.

"For Godric's name Tom, I swear I won't, not this time." he promised. Tom looked at him first, assessing him before lowering his wand and making him free from his death grip. They move at the living room formed by the rooms of requirements.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Tom asked in annoyance.

"I. . . the prophesy. . I don't want it to be me" he admitted, somehow feeling ashamed of being scared of facing the Dark Lord. But who wouldn't be scared? He is just sixteen after all and the whole wizarding world is already on his shoulders for Godrics name!

Silence

"So you decided to sacrifice our friendship so that you will be free?" Tom said slowly.

"Oh please Tom, you have so many followers who worships you. You don't need me." he said playfully. After he said that, Tom send him flying towards the wall.

"What the . . . " he trailed while groaning. Tom then come closer to him, holding his bare neck.

"Is that what you thought?! Is that what you think of me Potter?" Tom shouted.

"Well what do you want me to think of you?! I'm just a toy for you aren't I? A follower!" he shouted back and Tom send him flying against a different wall.

"I never wanted you to be my follower Hadrian! Damn it! Why do you think I wish so badly for you to survive ?! Why do you think I put up with your insolence every day!? Do you think I would let you disrespect me if your just a follower?!" Tom shouted again.

Silence.

"Then where do I stand Tom? What am I ? I'm so tired not knowing who am I!" he exclaimed.

"You're. . . you're. . my companion Hadrian. I want you to stand beside me and not below me. I .. I . I want you by my side, always" Tom said slowly and he just looked at him in the eyes. There and then Hadrian already know the answer to his questions, even if it means that he has to face the Dark Lord by himself. Screw it all , damn it all. He found the place where he truly belong: besides Tom. He just nodded at Tom.

"Good and don't you ever forget that idiot." Tom smirked and he sends him flying again for the last time before he left.

"Ugg ! Go to hell Tom!" he shouted while groaning.

xXXXxxXXXxXXxxxXx

After the event in the Room of requirements, everything went to normal, the Hogwarts Brothers are inseparable again which is too much to the other's dismay especially to a certain Alex Hunter. Hadrian spends a great time with Tom and Tom's court again which he is greatly welcomed back by his three idiot heir friends named: Zev, Abaraxas and Rodolphus. The same can't be said towards his Gryffindor friends well except for Orion. Orion is happy as long as his cousin is happy even if his happiness is not with them.

"Why is he with Riddle again?" Alex asked with too much hatred.

"Maybe they finally make up" Rom said smiling sadly.

"But he is not a Slytherin at all. He is even the heir of Gryffindor." Alex whined.

"Oh come one Alex, Hadrian loves us, besides he even sits with us during meals." Hermione explained.

"Yeah Alex, Hadrian still hangs out with us" Neville supported Hermione

"Yeah, but that is not enough. He is ours, we need him back." Alex said darkly causing Orion, Hermione, Ron and Neville to looked alarmed.

xXXxXXXxxXXXxX

They are all in the Great Hall for dinner. Hadrian of course sits with his Gryffindor friends. This is his usual routine. Every breakfast, he sits with Tom while he sits with Orion every dinner. Lunch and the tower he will sleep in is of course his own choice. Everything is going well. Tom's court is already done eating. Tom nod first towards Hadrian before leaving. The nod somehow said like " I-am-going-now-see-you-if-you're-coming-later. Not long after Tom's court left,

" I need to go guys. I'm so tired. I'll see you in our room." Alex said while standing up and leaving the great hall. It's quite suspicious so they decided to follow him. When they spotted Alex, they saw that he is with Tom's court who are almost getting in, in their tower.

"What is he doing?" Ron asked frantically.

"Shut up Ron, we'll watch" Orion said and so they hide and watch what's going on.

"What do you want, Hunter?" Cygnus asked Alex with disgust.

"I want to talk to you Tom" Alex said with hatred.

"Why you! Don't talk to Tom like that! And who said you could call him with his first name mudblood?!" Cygnus demanded. Of course Hadrian know that Tom still somehow hated the muggles. Therefore, you should always call Tom as Riddle if you are a muggle.

"I would call him whatever pleased me." Alex said not backing down.

"Why you!" Abraxas said.

"Enough, what do you want Hunter?" Tom said with his charming predator smile.

"What did you do to Hadrian?" Hunter demanded causing Tom to looked confuse and others to looked furious. Obviously, they hated Alex already since he is a muggle and he disrespect Tom but adding the fact that he just called Hadrian by his first name and without any respect seems to add the gas to the fire.

"I don't know what you are talking about. So if you would please excuse us." Tom said politely and was about to enter the Slytherin Dorm but Alex grab his arm.

"Don't touch me muggle" Tom shouted and his court really seems like a snake waiting to strike.

"What did you do to Hadrian?!" Alex shouted back.

" Care to elaborate that question?" Tom said.

"Why is Hadrian with you again? He is fine for the past weeks. He is with us, where he truly he belongs. He is the heir of Gryffindor and we are his true friends. He is ours!" Alex exclaimed.

" He is not yours Hunter" Tom said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes he is mine!" Alex shouted causing his eyes to be wide when he realized what he just said. Hadrian who is just watching, flinched. He somehow knows that this is all about him again.

"Oh, so this is all about huh? I knew you liked Hadrian from the beginning. I can always see the love and admiration whenever you looked at him. I can also see the hatred whenever Hadrian is with someone. Say muggle, are you jealous of me?" Tom mocked making Alex blushed and snapped.

"Well, is there still something you wanted to say? or shout? No? Bye bye then" Tom said, with that the other sneered at him and looked at him with disgust. They are about to get in and Hadrian thought it was over when,

"Immobulus!" Alex shouted and it's about to hit Tom's back and Hadrian exactly know's what to do.

"Protego!" Hadrian shouted shielding Tom and coming out with the others who are hiding.

" Hadri.. Hadrian.. " Alex said with shock. Tom and Tom's court were so furious they are surrounding Alex like a real snakes while hissing.

"You dare to hex Tom while his back is on you!" Cygnus said.

"A coward!" Bella exclaimed.

"Punished him!" Abaraxas said

"Hex him!" Rodolphus said.

"How very disappointing" Druella said.

"Shame" Zev said

Hadrian is now standing coldly besides Tom who also has a cold face like Hadrian. It looks like they are born to be together. They're like angel of death thinking if they should claim the soul, Alex's soul. The Gryffindors are just looking at Alex with sad face and disappointment.

"hadri..Hadrian..I.. I'm sorry.. please.. please" Alex said kneeling now in front of Tom and Hadrian.

"Why?" Hadrian asked him coldly.

"I.. I love.. you Hadrian.. since the first time.. you talked .. to me." Alex said slowly almost crying.

"Oh for Salazar's sake you're love has blinded you!" Abraxas said

"Please Hadrian,, have mercy.. I won't do it again.." Alex begged

"Your Prince Hadrian can't save you now Hunter, you will answer to Tom not Hadrian since you do wrong to Tom" Zev mocked.

It's true everyone know's that Hadrian can't save Alex but it looks like Hadrian won't save Alex either since he knows that what Alex did is really wrong and a coward in all form.

"You disgrace the name of Gryffindor Alex. No Gryffindor hex someone when their backs is on you. You shame our house Alex. Therefore, I won't save you even if I can." Hadrian said, there and then they know that Alex is doomed.

"Do what is needed Tom" Hadrian just said coldly while walking out without turning back. His friends followed him after giving Alex one last sad looks. Orion on the other hand just give him a disgusted looks while following quickly his cousin. While walking, they can hear Alex's screams, no doubt caused by Tom's punishment. Ron, Hermione and Neville flinched but the two cousins in front of them were unmoving. There is no cowards in the house of Gryffindor. He might be scared of facing the Dark Lord but he is no coward. He doesn't fight others unfairly especially when it's about a pathetic reason. And even if he needs to fight the Dark Lord then so be it. He will fight him fairly and bravely because there is no cowards in the house of the Lions. No, everyone is brave and fights right and square. They are born nobles and kings like a lion after all.

xXXXxxXXXXXXxXxXxxx

AN: I know this is quite short.

Please also read my new story Long Lost Brothers

Review?

Thank you for reading.

Don't read if you don't like it.


	12. Chapter 10:chamber of secrets

Review?

The next chapter is a Druella and Hadrian chapter

Just a warning for people who doesn't like the pairing.

Review. Thank you

xXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXX

**Chapter 10: Chamber of Secrets**

It is a beautiful day in Hogwarts. The sun is high and shinning, the wind is swaying and magic is everywhere. Hadrian can feel a beam of sun rays hitting his eyes and he knew that it is time to get up. He lazy stretched and yawned first before fixing his bed and looking outside. Indeed, it was a beautiful day. He can even see that the Forbidden Forest is also feeling the good energy of the day. For the first time, it doesn't look so creepy. In fact, it looks more alive. Not in a creepy and bad way that the Forbidden Forest is known though, no, it looks alive and joyful. It looks like it is actually swaying. Hadrian chuckled at the thought. He wondered if they have a quidditch practice today since it is nice outside. But, deep inside Hadrian, even though he knows that it is a fine day, he can't deny that there is something telling him that there is something wrong going to happen. Something is just not right, he somehow can feel it but he shrugged the feeling. Maybe he is just really tired. Last night was ... very tiresome and ... disappointing. He doesn't really know what to make up with what happened last night but he knows that Tom really gave Alex a good punishment. After the event, when they arrived at the Gryffindor tower, no one dared to talked or even muttered. All of them was feeling different. Orion was disgusted, Ron was disappointed, Neville was sad, Hermione was torn between sympathy and disappointment while he was feeling too many emotions. It's too many he felt like he was going to explode. It's just too much. There is sadness for loosing an old friend, rage for shaming the house of Gryffindor and attacking one of his closest friend, symphathy for the punishment Tom has given him and lastly, guilt. It is again guilt because things kept happening because of him. Why does it needs to be him again? For once, can't it be someone and not him? He knows that he shouldn't be guilty since it is Alex's own decision and action that leads him to Tom's punishment but somehow he just can't. He knows that Alex really had a hard time last night. He knew because he stayed up late last night waiting for Alex. He even healed him when Alex was already asleep. He knows that he shouldn't healed him because what's the point of the punishment given by Tom if he is just going to be healed so soon? He then curse again his Gryffindor and saving thing instincts but he just can't let his friend or should he say acquaintance, since he doesn't know if he should still consider him as a friend, to suffer. And knowing Tom, he knows that, that bastard did something cruel again. He really doesn't know why he and Tom of all people found each other's company natural when almost all of their judgement were contradicting each other. Is it really true that opposite attracts? Maybe it is, and maybe he and Tom is the greatest proof it.

He then prepared himself for another day at Hogwarts. He took a bath, brushed, put on his robes, fixed his tie but he doesn't bother fixing his hair. It's no use after all. He then made his way to the greatest hall of all, the Great Hall but before he did, he checked Alex and his injuries first. He make sure that everything was healed and that Alex is as good as new. When he arrived at the Great Hall, there's only few people inside and of course Tom, Druella and Zev were one of them. He make sure first that he doesn't look so tired and affected by the event last night. He then took his usual seat on the Slytherin Table: besides Tom.

"Goodmorning Hadrian." Druella greeted him with her bright smile. Druella is now a beautiful woman and everyone can see it. She is also one of the fine witches of their generation. She is pretty and kind but when Tom ordered her to do something even if it is mean, no doubt she will follow him but he knows that it is not for loyalties but for fear of being hurt. Everyone also knows that she never dates anyone. No, never. He then wondered if Druella has still some feelings for him like what others told him during their first years. Is it the reason why some boys hated him in Slytherin? He doesn't know.

"Goodmorning to you too Druella." He said with his charming smile that comes natural making Druella blushed.

" I have your hot chocolate milk here with extra milk, Hadrian. Just like you always liked it." Druella said while smiling sweetly and passing his hot chocolate milk towards him. Everyone in Hogwarts of course knows that Hadrian Potter loves chocolate especially chocolate frogs and hot chocolate milks with extra milk.

"Ahhhh! Thank you Druella! You're really an angel" he said happily while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. It's perfect! It's not that hot nor cold. Ahhh, how he loved magic and Druella just always get the perfect way how he wanted his hot chocolate done.

"Still loves chocolates huh?" Tom asked while looking at him while drinking.

"Goodmorning to you too, and yes chocolates are always the best." Hadrian said happily.

"Not when they are expired." Rodolphus said while yawning making his way towards them with Abraxas, Cygnus and Bella.

"Who will eat expired chocolates?" he asked.

"Poor people, like your Weasley friend." Bella snide making his eyes roll. Of course his cousin will mocked someone even if it's so early in the morning.

"Goodmorning to you too sunshine." Hadrian teased making Bella growled.

"Is that the only thing you're going to eat again?" Tom asked him.

"Awww is my Tommy boy concern of my health?" he teased.

"Of course, there's no one to be slammed on the wall if your gone." Tom smirked

"You can slam some of your followers." he said innocently making the others in their table tense and pale.

"And I'm kidding." he chuckled making the others relaxed.

"But seriously Hadrian, you need to eat something." Tom said while pointing a fork with bacon in it while explaining, obviously going to eat it after he explained but he ate the bacon anyway. Others who saw this doesn't know if they should laugh or be nervous. They chose to shut up and wait on what will happen next.

"Hadrian, that bacon wasn't intended for you. .mine." Tom hissed at him while glaring.

"Oh! I thought you were giving it to me. It's pointed towards me after all." he said innocently while chewing the bacon.

" Do you want it back? I'm sure some pieces are still here in my mouth." he said innocently while trying to feel the bacon left in his mouth.

"For Salazars sake Hadrian just eat it!" Tom snapped who looks so disgusted. The others can't take it anymore and so they laughed, hard, except for his cousins who looks furious.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked clearly doesn't see the situation as funny.

"Yeah, Tom sending hexes towards Alex is funnier. Have you heard him scream just for those mild hexes? They're not even that strong, just for bruises. True coward, he should be a hufflepuff." Cygnus said with clear amusement but this caused the group to be dead silent. Happy mood is long gone now. Tom's court of course know what Tom really did to Alex. It is not as serious as how Tom punished the others. Some people punished by Tom ended in the infirmary but Alex was still able to walk after the punishment. They know that this is because of Hadrian. They know that Tom didn't really hurt the muggle that much because he is Hadrian's friend and the hex didn't really hit him. But, they can't deny that the muggle was really weak and a coward for the hexes were really not that dark.

"Look! The muggle is fine now!" Cygnus exclaimed making the others looked at the walking Alex who look just fine as new. There and then, they know that someone must have healed Alex and their bets were on either Hadrian or Hermione because they distinctly remember that Tom prohibited him to go to the infirmary.

"Yes, he's fine now but you won't be if you won't shut up." Hadrian growled at Cygnus. Before Cygnus can retort, owls carrying the Daily Prophets came.

"What is it about now?" Zev asked.

"Break in the Department of Mysteries and a search for the heir of... Gryffindor." Druella said while gasping, this caused both Tom and Hadrian to tense. Druella then read it out loud.

**Heir of Gryffindor As Our Savior?**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_Last night, some followers of Grindelwald broke in the Departmen of Mysteries but the real question is why? Why of all the departments, they broke in the Mysteries? Is there a new prophecy? Or is it an old one hidden from the ears of the Wizarding World?_

_Last night after the incident, a follower of Grindelwald who will be unnamed was captured by the aurors. After the long interrogation, the man finally spoke. He said that they were ordered by Grindelwald to get a specific prophecy about who will finally end the Dark Lord. The man said that he was only able to hear some of the prophecy but it was enough to figure out who is our savior. Our savior was no other than the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. The question now my lovely readers is who is the Heir of Gryffindor? But don't worry since our minister will go to Hogwarts today and speak with the Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts to know who it is. Keep reading and for more information about Gryffindor turn to page 2._

When Druella is done reading, he then looked around and saw all the hopeful and joyful faces of the students. Did they really think that he can defeat the Dark Lord? He is just a student like them! How can they do that to him? He then looked at his former grandpa, for the first time after the incident, his grandpa just nod. What is that supposed to mean? That he is really going to lead the battle? That he is really going to duel the Dark Lord? He can't take it anymore and so he stand up and left the Great hall. He knows that all of the people were probably watching him but he doesn't give a damn.

He just needs to get away from everything. Somewhere he can be alone. He think about the Room of Requirements but it is too far. He then thought of the Chamber of Secrets. Will it be safe to go there without Tom? And did Tom finally found out about the chamber of secrets? He doesn't know and to be honest he only knew the entrance of the chamber of secrets because of his Aunt Cassi who is so brilliant to find it but unfortunately wasn't able to open it since she is not a parseltongue. He then made up his mind. If he is going to die in the chamber of secrets today then it's probably his destiny. It's easier to look at the eyes of the Basilik than to defeat the Dark Lord anyway. After making up his mind, he found himself in front of the girl's bathroom.

"_Open" _he hissed and the chamber finally opened.

"Fate if I'm going to die today, please give me a less depressing and easier life next time" he said before jumping.

When he land, he saw the place full of statues of snakes. Yes, definitely the chamber of secrets. Before he can explore, he heard the hissing and he knows that it's obviously the Basilik. He then looked down.

_"Is that you master?"_ the Basilik hissed. Ahh so Tom already went here.

_"No, I am not Tom but I am the heir of Gryffindor, Hadrian." _he hissed back.

_"Ahhh! Another speaker what an honor! But an heir of Gryffindor? Gryffindor is not a parseltongue."_ the Basilik hissed.

_"It's a long story_." he just hissed back.

_"Are you a friend of the young master?" _the Basilik said.

_"Unfortunately yes." _he hissed.

_"Good, you can now looked at me."_ the Basilik hissed. Is he going to trust Tom's pet? Uggg! Fine, let Tom be guilty if he died. He then looked at the Basilik. It is really huge and long. Giant.

_"What is your name, mighty one?" _he asked making the Basilik's eyes wider

_"No one besides master and the young master asked our name before. They said we snakes are not their equal but I am called Scylla." _the Basilik hissed.

_"You are beautiful and don't believe them, people who said those to you were below you. I am Hadrian Potter." _he said making his way closer to the Basilik.

_"Young master mentioned you before and I heard most of the people talked about you" _Scylla hissed.

_"Oh really, what did they say?" _he asked, curious now.

_"They said that you are their only hope. They said that you should defeat the Dark Lord now. They said that you should leave Hogwarts now and fight him." _Scylla hissed.

_"Is that true?"_ he asked in his low voice. Why don't they face the Dark Lord themselves? Why him?

_"Yes, young one. People are getting so hopeful and excited about you defeating him."_ Scylla said.

_"Yes, Scylla, I gathered that." _He said while sitting on one of the chairs in the chamber. Scylla then came closer to him.

"_You don't like it do you? You're mad and ... uncertain." _Scylla said.

_"Yes, Scylla I don't like it. I don't even know if I can defeat Grindelwald."_ he asked with his hopeless voice while putting his face on his hands.

_"Don't worry young one, I know that you are powerful. I can feel your magic. It is great and strong but a little raw. Over the years it will be greater. Just wait and see besides, I don't think young master will let anything happened to you." _Scylla tried to assure him.

_"And why is that?"_ he asked now facing the great Basilik.

_"He talks ... fondly of you, young one."_ Scylla admitted.

_"Sure, have you seen him slammed me into the wall?"_ he asked rolling his eyes and making Scylla's hissed more like a chuckle.

Hadrian and Scylla talked and talked until it gets late. He found the presence of the great basilik pleasing. It feels like he just found a new friend. He then said his goodbye to Scylla after promising that he would visit her sometimes.

When he is finally out of the chamber of secrets he saw that it's already night.

"So you still doesn't want me dead huh Fate?" he asked like an idiot before sighing. He then made his way to the Gryffindor tower but he stopped and turned back. He knows that his friends are still awake and would asked him tons of questions. He then made his to the Astronomy tower. He'll just enjoy the fresh air then and let the others sleep before going to their tower. When he made his way to the Astronomy tower, as expected, it was peaceful. He sat there and watched the stars alone until,

"I never thought you loved doing this kind of things?" a voice asked him and of course he knows whose exactly it is.

"And I never thought you love stalking me that much." he chuckled.

"Oh, puuuhlease. What would I get from stalking you?" Tom retorted while sitting besides him.

"Ummmm, the latest gossip about me?" he said innocently and Tom hit him with his huge book.

"Ouch! What was that for? You can cause someone to have a concussion you know?" he asked, annoyed while massaging his head.

"Thats for eating my bacon and going to the chamber of secrets without me." Tom said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't need tour guide." he said nonchalant earning him another hit from Tom.

"Idiot! what if Scylla thought you are an enemy and attacked you?" Tom said finally annoyed.

"Will you stop hitting me and she didn't okay? Besides, it looks like Fate has a better plan for me and have you imagine a child of light and dark killed because of the eyes of a Basilik? That wouldn't be so epic now, would it be?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Scylla likes you." Tom said.

"Of course, who doesn't ?" he smirked.

"Bastard." Tom growled.

After that, they sat silently, just enjoying the peacefulness, the air and each other's company. Until Tom broke the silence.

"How are you taking it? Fudge came earlier and talked to Dumbledore. He told him that you are the savior." Tom asked looking at him but he just keeps looking at the stars.

"The mighty, mighty savior, that's who I am. Do I have a choice?" he asked almost laughing. What can you do when everything seems so wrong? You just laughed right and wished that something will somehow go right.

"Yes, you do." Tom said with conviction

"What?' he challenged

"We can runaway and leave the wizarding world alone." Tom said seriously while looking at his eyes and he just looked at him like he just said that his birthday is definitely tomorrow.

"You're funny Tom." he tried to laugh but all that came out were laughs of an insane person.

"You're not kidding?" he asked after he laughed and realized that Tom is definitely serious.

"No I'm not." Tom said seriously again. What is he going to do? What's wrong with Tom?

"No, we're not leaving." he said while looking at the stars again.

" They want you to sacrifice yourself and duel him now you know?" Tom said

"I gathered that from Scylla, a good spy actually, good job Tom." he teased.

"You're not going to do anything rush and bold are you? But knowing you, you probably would." Tom said while narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm a lion after all but like what?" he asked

"Like going to Grindelwald and face him? Like running away by yourself? Like letting Grindelwald's followers to capture you and duel him there." Tom said and he flinch. He actually thought of just going to Grindelwald and just be done with it. Therefore, they can find out if he can really defeat him or not. Therefore, he can be done with everything and move on.

"You were planning on doing it aren't you?!" Tom shouted at him while pinning him at the floor.

"What's the difference if I face him now or tomorrow?" he said and this doesn't help make Tom calm. In fact he saw Tom's eyes changed from its natural color to a darker shade.

"You're idiocy sometimes really amazes me. Or are you just really suicidal? You can't defeat him yet! At least not yet!" Tom shouted at him while pounding his own hand on the floor beside Hadrian's face.

"But.." he tried to reason.

"No! Think Potter! What will happen to your friends? To your family and the people in the Cold Place?" Tom asked him with menace.

"You can.." he tried to answer again.

"No I am not going to run the Cold Place Hadrian! No!" Tom said unmoving. He then thought of the Cold Place they'll soon die if he died and if Grindelwald's power finally overtake the whole Wizarding World. Tom's right he can't die yet. No, not yet. If he is going to die, he will pretty well damn make the lives of the people in the Cold Place better first. He then nodded at Tom.

"You need to promise me Hadrian. Promise me that you won't do anything reckless." Tom demanded.

"You're not my mother so..." he tried

"No, I'm not but you will still promise me or I'll just kill you right here, right now so that Grindelwald doesn't need to do the job." Tom glared.

"Are you working for Grindelwald now Tom?" he teased.

"Hadrian" Tom growled.

"Okay, okay. I promise okay?" he promised at Tom but somehow he knows that he can't keep it.

"You better keep that promise or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." Tom promised him too.

"You're really sweet Tom." he rolled his eyes.

Silence. It's not as comfortable as the first one and Hadrian can feel that he is really tired.

"Tom, do you like your dreams or dreaming in general?" he asked suddenly.

"No." Tom said right away.

"You are really bitter. You'll grow old so fast" he sighed.

"What's the point?" Tom asked annoyed.

"What do you mean what's the point? We can get whatever we want in our dreams." he tried to explained.

"Yeah we do." Tom said.

"Then what's your problem with it?" he asked him.

"It's not how life works. You don't get everything you wanted." Tom said.

"That's why it's a dream, you git. It's not supposed to be real." he said

" Why do I need it if reality is so much better?." Tom said.

"Care to explain?" he looked at him at confusion.

"You're really an idiot, no, you're not just using your brain. You see if we live in our dreams, we never get sad, lonely,mad, or hurt. All we have is happiness, we only feel one emotion, but, don't all those emotions were the things that really shape who we are?" Tom explained. This makes Hadrian think.

"Yes, you're right. Reality is so much better than dreams." he said with a smile.

"Of course I'm always right." Tom said smugly.

"And very humble too." he said while rolling his eyes.

Maybe Tom is probably right. Those emotions are really the things that shapes us and makes who we are. Maybe, just maybe, in this journey that Fate has given us, we will feel all those emotions. Maybe, this is the journey that would really change us and shape us all. Maybe, just maybe, this is really what will show our true selves. But will we still be the same people after this war is over? After everyone had shown their true selves? Will all of us still be here after it? Are we really going to win? We never know. We are just beginning after all.

xXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Review?**

The next chapter is a Druella and Hadrian chapter

so for those people who doesn't like Hadrian and Druella,

this is just a warning.

Thank you. Review


	13. Chapter 11:midnight date

I don't own Harry Potter.

Druella and Hadrian!

**"Why didn't I noticed when everything is so obvious?"**

**-Hadrian**

**Review?**

xXXXXXXXxX

**Chapter 11: midnight date**

Have you had the feeling where you just want to hide your face or disguised yourself because you don't want others to stare at you? This is the feeling Hadrian have since he get out of the Gryffindor tower. It's very creepy and uncomfortable. It's like your every move is being watched. One wrong moved and his dead. He just can't helped but to feel nervous. Thankfully, he is with his Gryffindor friends. He doesn't know what he is going to do if he is walking alone with all the hawk eyes watching him. They are currently walking towards the great hall which is unfortunately far from their tower. Orion and Ron were besides him who are trying to keep him occupied with all the topics they were engaging him so that he won't notice that everyone is looking at him but it looks like their strategy is not working. On the other hand, Hermione, Neville and Alex were trying to glare at the people who are staring at him but it's obviously not working. In that instant, he then hoped that he was with Tom and the Slytherins. Their glares were much more acidic and trained than his Gryffindor friends.

"Hadrian, just don't mind them." Orion said quite unsure with what he is saying either.

"Orion how can't I? EVERYONE is staring." he hissed lowly.

"Well, just think that no one's here." Orion tried to assure him.

"Orion, have you seen how crowded this corridor we're walking through?" he asked him.

"Just hang on, were almost there mate." Ron assured him.

"You make it sound like I'm in dying here." he said while rolling his eyes.

When they arrived at the great hall, it's already full and thankfully, the owls haven't arrived yet. He settled with his Gryffindor friends instead of his Slytherin's earning him a disapproval look from Tom. They then started eating their breakfast. It all looks delicious but nothing can beat his chocolate milk. The chocolate milk he made though isn't like how Druella made his. He then missed the usual taste of his chocolate milk made by Druella. He sighed. Oh well, so much for eating breakfast with his Gryffindor friends.

"Don't you like your chocolate milk, mate?" Ron asked

"Of course he doesn't. It's not made by Druella." Orion teased him making Hermione growled. Everyone knows that Hermione and Druella were mortal enemies. They always compete with everything especially in academics and everyone knows that Hermione doesn't like being outdone by anyone.

"What is that supposed to mean, dear cousin? And my chocolate milk is just fine" he lied.

"Oh sure, everyone knows that you are the only reason Druella is still single." Orion teased.

"Yeah mate, that girl never give up." Ron said while chewing his sausage.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." he lied again.

"Come on mate, share something with us. Do you also like Druella?" Orion asked him loudly. He looked around and saw that most of the people heard what Orion asked him even Tom's group heard him. He then cussed.

"Come on mate, everyone is waiting." Orion teased shamelessly. Damn they're really waiting.

"Orion for Grodric's sake, shut up!" he said uncomfortable while dragging Orion to sit down again. Before he can start eating again someone cleared their throat.

"Ummm, Hadrian.. I'm really, really sorry on what happened. Honest! Please, it won't happened again. Never! And thank you for healing me. Will you still take me back as your friend?" Alex whom he's been ignoring the whole time asked him. This caused the others around them to be quiet, obviously waiting for his answer. Hermione then kept sending him some look that somehow say please-just-say-yes-to-the-poor-guy. He then sighed.

"If you're really going to keep that promise then I would accept you back." he said

"Yes! Yes! I promise it won't really happen again!" Alex said while hugging him happily.

"Yes, yes, Alex. I would like to eat now." He said with a smile.

The owls then finally came, making him nervous.

**Hadrian Potter our Savior**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**People, we finally found out who is our savior. It's no other than the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, the mysterious heir, Hadrian Potter. This was confirmed by no other than the best friend of the former Lord Potter, Albus Dumbledore. The Potters are old , wealthy and powerful light family who always stood for the light that's why it is not a surprise that our savior will come from their line. It was also rumored that Hadrian Potter possessed Godric Gryffindor's heir ring making him the official heir of Gryffidor. But the real question my lovely readers is why our savior hidden for a long time from the eyes of the wizarding world, earning him the title as the mysterious heir. Does the Potter family knows even before that their son was the Chosen one? **

The people inside the great hall looked at him like he is an alien. He might be, he thought. Ugg, how he hated the attention. He tried to eat properly and shrugged the feeling that everyone is looking at him.

"Hadrian, when are you going to defeat the dark lord?"

"Are you planning your strategies now?"

"Hadrian you can come to our manor anytime."

"Hey, please save us all."

These are all the questions being asked to him every minute they spotted him. What the heck is wrong with everyone? Why don't they do it themselves. If they are so eager to end the Dark Lord then why don't they just go find the hideout of Grindelwald?

xXXXXxxxXXXXxxXXx

Thankfully it is already their last class, a mixed of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuffs. Their class is potion with their most friendliest professor, Slughorn. Professor Slughorn is their teacher who likes to collect students with the most potentials. Thankfully, he and Tom were Professor Slughorn's favorite, giving them more advantage in the class.

"Class, I would take away points from everyone if I ever hear someone asked Hadrian about his fight with the Dark Lord again." Professor Slughorn said while sending him a wink. He then sent the man a grateful smile. The class went on. He is not really interested in potion but his skills seems to come to him naturally. He always perfected every potion they made with ease causing the others to be jealous at him, especially Hermione. He sometimes felt bad but sometimes, he is really thankful. After the class, he is again vulnerable with the questions that seemed to be endless.

"Are you ready to fight him?"

"Please keep us safe."

"Defeat him for us."

He tried to move and get away but they just keep crowding him. His friends are also trying but it seems like luck is not on their side.

"Have you all no shame? Do you know what you are all asking him? You are asking him to go and fight the Dark Lord for you." Tom asked making everyone to look at him.

"He is the chosen one!" someone shouted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zev challenged the boy.

"It means that he can defeat the Dark lord." everyone shouted.

"Yes, but did it say that Hadrian will come alive?" Tom asked acidly making the other to realize it too.

"Tom, pleased." he pleaded, he knows that Tom will make everyone guilty and feel bad.

"No Hadrian, they need to see how selfish they are and what kind of fools they've been! What if Dumbledore just announced that all of you were the Chosen One?! Will you all go out there and hunt Grindelwald the Dark Lord?! No? That's what I thought. Now look at yourselves! Just because you found out who can defeat the Dark Lord, you are now pushing him to do it. You are all ready to sacrifice him and throw him in the bloody battle because it means the safety of your lives! Now tell me how is that right and you called yourselves light witches and wizards! You all are no different from the followers of Grindelwald. All afraid, scared and trembling. All will do anything just to be safe and alive even if it means sacrificing one innocent life, man and friend! You are all hypocrites!" Tom shouted at them making the other winced.

He can now see that everyone is bowing their heads because of guilt. They all looked like they're being chastised by their mothers but in this case, a devil and Tom is not a forgiving devil at all. Tom's face is full of rage while his followers who are just behind him were disgusted.

"Tom, that's enough." he said while giving him a tired, sad smile of gratitude trying to calm Tom. He can see that Tom is trying very hard to calm himself. At the end, Tom nodded at him and was about to left with his followers when.

"If the bloody battle starts here at Hogwarts, I'll make sure that you all die first before Hadrian can face the Dark Lord." Tom promised while his back is on them before leaving, making the people pale and him roll his yes. He then elbowed his friends so that they can leave before everyone starts to crowd them again but for apologies this time.

xXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

When they arrived at their room, they all can see the pile of letters and gifts on the floor. The letters all has different seals, colors, lengths and sizes.

"Whose are these for?" Neville asked. They then checked all the letters and gifts.

"Hadrian, all of these are for you" Orion said while holding bunch of letters in his hands.

"Yeah it's all addressed to you." Alex said while checking the other letters. He nodded and opened them one by one.

_"please save us all..."_

_"We are happy to know that you are saving us..."_

_"End him soon..."_

_"... we give our thanks to you.."_

_"...Keep us all safe..."_

_"Chosen One..."_

He opened twenty letters and he couldn't take it anymore. He can really feel his anger rising. All the letters were asking him to save them all. Really? Even the older people are depending on him now? No scratch that, **everyone** is depending on him now. It's just unfair!

"Burn them all, will you? I'll just have a midnight walk, need some air." he said to his friends who are just sending him a sympathetic looks.

xxXXXxXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXxXXxx

He arrived at the lake. It is so serene and silent. The place is just perfect. It is not dark since the moon gives unusual light. Oh how enjoyed the night. The caressing feeling of the air, the swaying of the trees and the magic surrounding him, why can't it be just like this every day? He then thought of the things that is happening to him.

"Heir of Gryffindor"

"Child of light and dark"

"Savior of the wizarding world."

It seems like fate has really something BIG prepared for him but isn't it too much for him? Can he really handle it?

"What are you doing out here Hadrian?" he looked around and saw Druella holding two mugs.

"Just can't sleep. I can asked the same for you." he said.

"Here, it's for you. I thought you might like it since you didn't really eat that much this morning." she said while giving him a mug of chocolate milk.

"Thanks and are you supervising my health? I clearly remembered that I didn't eat at your table." he teased causing Druella to blushed.

"I'll leave you here now to yourself." she said who is about to leave. This confused him.

"Hey, you can stay with me if you want. Come on, you can sit with me. We didn't really talk that much before." he said while smiling genuinely at Druella.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" she asked.

"Touch, you're sharp." he teased while drinking his chocolate milk.

"I'm a slytherin after all."

"I've gathered that."

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked. Well there's nothing to lose anyway right?

"Well, I just need to think. Things are going so fast. It's just ..." he trailed.

"You can't keep up." she breath

"Yeah, it's just too much for me. Before, my life is so simple and easy. We'll not really simple and easy but you get it. Then now, all the truth was thrown to me." he sighed.

"People are idiots don't listen to them." she comforted him causing him to chuckled.

"You're probably right." he said.

"Most of the time I am." she said smugly.

"You hang too much with Tom." he chuckled while she rolled her eyes.

"They're expecting you to save them all." she said in her low voice.

"Them? You're not expecting me to save you?" he asked while looking at her.

"I can take care of myself Hadrian." she said making him smirk.

"Ahhh, a warrior aren't you? I really wondered sometimes how you get in Tom's court. I mean no offense, you're a girl and kind." he said.

"You're cousin is also a girl" she said innocently.

"Yeah but we can make some exceptions for her. She's cruel and insane. She passed all Tom's criteria with passing colors." he snorted making Druella laughed.

"I can asked the same to you. You and Tom have a relationship that other's don't understand." she said looking at him.

"Your question sounds so wrong but I'll humor it. How so?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Come on Hadrian. Tom is cruel and mean while you're... nice and .." she trailed.

"charming, intelligent and every girl's fantasy?" he teased.

"yeah and very modest too." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I'm just kidding. Well, maybe it's because me and Tom can understand each other. Yeah, that's why. We understand each other that's why we seemed to ..." he said lost at words.

"Balance each other. Both of you balance each other."

"Yeah I guess. Well, so much about me. How about you?"

"What about me? Nothing's interesting about me." she said.

"Sure, that's why everyone wants to date you. Why do you compete with Hermione?" he asked him.

"I... I want to be the . . . best .. witch of our generation." she said.

" I think you are." he said while looking at the moon.

"huh?"

"Very eloquent aren't you?" he chuckled. "Well don't tell Hermione but I think you're better than her."

"Why is that? She is your friend." she asked.

"You're my friend too, you're just in Tom's court. Anyway, Hermione is... well she always gets her knowledge from the books she read but what she can't understand is that not everything in the book is right. Every books were written by people after all and there is no perfect person. Even though she works hard and all, she can't depend forever on her books. While you, you apply your knowledge you gain from your books to the real world. I saw you once created your own step in our potion. It was brilliant by the way." he explained.

"Thank you but we can't compete to you or Tom." she said.

"Don't worry, we're freaks that's why." he said while chuckling. He then notice that Druella is shaking because of the temperature. It's definitely cold and he would bet that Druella doesn't have a heating charm on her.

"Druella you're shaking. Why didn't you cast a heating charm on you?" he asked

"Well... I don't have my wand.. and I didn't know that it's going to be this cold outside." she admitted while shaking uncontrollably.

"For merlin's name, come here, it's my fault anyway for making you stay." he said while scooping Druella closer to his body, putting his left arm around her and covering them both with his robe that has a heating charm on it. He can feel Druella's body pressed into his own but he doesn't really care. All he is thinking about was Druella's health. Druella finally stopped shaking and he sighed in relief.

"It's... not your .. fault. I was an.. idiot to forget ... my wand and... it's my choice to stay." she said in her low voice.

"Yeah, you're an idiot. You make me worried. I thought you already caught some colds." he said while caressing Druella's shoulder to make it hot.

"I'm sorry" she said while resting her head on Hadrian's shoulder causing Hadrian to rest his head on top of Druella's

"That's alright and did I tell you before that you always made the best chocolate milk ever?" he said while chuckling causing unbelievable euphoria in Druella's heart. Everything is just so magical for her. She never thought before that she would be able to talk to Hadrian that long or be closed to him that close. He is really nice and caring, a girl's fantasy indeed.

"Thank you." she said while blushing. They stayed there in silent for a minute or two. Just enjoying the silence before Hadrian broke it.

"We should go Druella. It's getting so late now." He said which Druella just nodded in return. When she was about to stand, Hadrian picked her up the bridal way and carried her causing her to gasp.

"Hadrian! What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Druella, do you really think I would let you walk back to Hogwarts without a heating charm on you? Besides you were shaking so much earlier. I'll just carry you."

"Why not just cast a heating charm on me? Why carry me?" she asked while narrowing her eyes on him.

"I don't trust you." he said.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I don't trust you to walk right after you almost turned into ice. It's safer for you if I carry you. And don't worry I'm not molesting you if that's what you're thinking" he smirked.

"I'm not thinking that. It's just that .. I might be ... too heavy for you." she admitted.

"Oh puhhlease, you're so thin. You're not heavy at all." he said while carrying Druella under his robes like she just weigh nothing.

"Thank you" she said.

"Yeah, just made me another chocolate milk tomorrow." he smirked which earned him a playful slap on his shoulder from Druella.

"Bastard." she said causing him to laughed.

There and then he thought, why didn't I bond with Druella before again? She is nice, pretty, smart and fun to be with. No wonder everyone wants to date her. She's really the best witch he knows. He can't even remember when was the last time he laugh so much because of the things happening to him. Everything just seems so wrong. That's why he went at the lake. But now, he thought to himself, he is smiling and laughing with a girl he haven't notice before. He then tried to remember how many times he talked to Druella over the years. It's not really that many even considering the fact that he is always with them. But when he tried to think how many times Druella had helped him, tons of flashbacks came into him. She was the one who sent the healing potions for him when he was sick. She is the one who took notes for him when he wasn't in class. She was the one who healed him every time he is hurt and doesn't want to go to the infirmary. She was the one who never forgets to give him presents on special occasions. And lastly, she was the one who always prepare the best hot chocolate for him. He felt sick and guilty at the same time. He then looked down at the girl who is contently resting her head on his chest. Why didn't he noticed her before when she was always there for him? He doesn't really know. He really felt like an idiot. He then promised himself that no matter what, he'll do something to make up with the girl he is carrying: Druella.

xXXXXXxXXXxx

**"In case you haven't noticed, I love you since the first time we met."**

**- Druella :")**

Review?

How's Druella and Hadrian?

**Review**


	14. Chapter 12: Cold Place, Help!

I know most of you doesn't like Druella

Don't worry, this is still a Tom and Hadrian thing

Review?

Looking for a beta reader!

**"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."**

xXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxX

Chapter 12: Cold Place, Help!

The sun is already high and up. Her alarm clock is already ringing making the others groan. Time to wake up and time to begin this day. This is wonderful. Everyday in Hogwarts is magical. She's going to see him again and that's what always makes her excited despite the prematurity of the day. She then start her morning routine which consists of bath,brush,fix and all of those things that would make her look presentable. Lastly, she put her sweet genuine smile on her face.

She closed her eyes in front of the mirror and remembered what happened last night. Last night was really magical. Hadrian was with her, there, just by her side, talking to her and giving her all the attention that she craved for, for years. It was unbelievable and looks impossible but it did happened. He even carried her towards her tower like a small lost child. It was so exhilarating just to be close to him. You can really feel his magic protecting you and covering you from the world. She then wondered what the feeling is to be in his arm forever. Do the others who are lucky to be with him everyday feel the same way? Can they also feel his enchanting magic? Do they feel safe and protected like her? It's a wonder and mystery how all of this things came from one man. He is never like the others. No, not even when they're still young. It was a celebration in the Potter Manor. She never thought before that the Potters has a heir. She thought all her friends were the only heirs and heiress of their generation but she was wrong, most of the people were. There and then, she saw the most lovely boy her eyes had lay upon on. It was a boy with a black messy heir and pale complexion wearing an expensive dark robe. But what really strikes her the most were those green killing eyes. It's so green you can be lost with it. She was about to ask her mother who is the boy when suddenly, the boy smiled at her making her heart stopped. "Is this the feeling of what they called love?" she thought to herself but her thoughts were broken when Lord Charlus Potter announced the boy as his heir, the heir of Potter. There and then, she knows that she is doomed. She was just captured by the charm of no other than Hadrian Potter and there is no way out.

But it seems like she was not the only one charmed by him. No, she was not the only one for tons of girls in Hogwarts are fighting for him. Will she give up for him? Can she do that? No, she can't stop now can she?

She knows that it's dangerous now for Hadrian is the Chosen one but even then, even if it cost her own life, then so be it. That's how she loves him, until death.

"Ahhh what's the cost of your radiating euphoria, Druella?" someone asked her causing her eyes to shot open and her blood to run cold.

"Tom, ... good morning. It's nothing. It's just a wonderful day." she lied nervously and she knows that her face now is as pale as white.

"Yes, indeed it's a wonderful day but is it the real reason why you're extremely happy?" Tom asked with his predator smile.

"Why yes Tom." she tried to put on a smile. Tom then come closer to her making her more nervous than needed.

"I don't like being lied to Druella. I know you were with Hadrian last night." Tom said sweetly.

"We... we just talked." she said while looking away.

"Oh really, is that why someone saw Hadrian carrying you like his wife?" Tom mocked.

"He insist, he was just helping me." she tried to explain.

"Of course, the gentleman Hadrian. Tell me Druella, how does it feels to be finally noticed after years of waiting?" Tom mocked again.

"It's wonderful isn't it? To be Hadrian's center of attention. It's exhilarating. It makes you feel special." Tom continued and she just nodded.

"Yes, yes but you already knew that Hadrian's attention is not easily captured. He likes adventure and .. danger. He likes exploring and that's how we first met if I might add. Say Druella dear, are you still going to compete for him even if everyone is your enemy?" Tom asked but she already knows her answer.

"Yes." she said forcing herself not to be afraid. Tom lowered her mouth to her ear. It's so close she can even feel the breathing of Tom.

"Ahhh, but he is mine Druella. Mine." Tom hissed at her ear.

"Fabulous now that we've understood each other, I hope everything will go well." Tom said cheerfully before leaving her alone. She can't move. It's like she's embedded on the ground. She's so scared and frightened. She didn't even noticed the hot tears falling out of her eyes.

Why does everything just needs to go wrong?

xXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXxxXX

It was a tiring day for Hadrian. He told Tom that he would sleep at their tower for the night that's why there he is in the Gryffindor tower, preparing for a sleep over in the Slytherin tower. It sounds so wrong. He then wondered if Druella will prepared him a hot chocolate milk. And speaking of Druella, she looks odd today. She looks like she's hiding something from him. She's so nervous and pale especially around him or to be more specific around Tom. He then wondered what the hell Tom did again. The bastard probably did something sadistic. He note himself to ask Tom later. But before he can leave the Gryffindor tower, an owl drop a letter in front of him. He wondered whose letter is it from this time. It's probably a "save us all" letter so he just decided to throw it into the fire, but before he did. He saw that the letter looks odd. It doesn't have a seal and the letter looks crumpled. He then decided to check it. It's not going to hurt anyway right?

**Harrison,**

**Wherever you are, we need you! Please! The Cold Place is under attack! **

**Help us all!**

**-Julian**

Just like he thought it's a "save us letter" but this is not the type of letter he was expecting. This caused his heart to start pounding. He knows that he will be expelled if he left Hogwarts without permission but he doesn't have time for that. Uggg screw it all! He then quickly hold his wand and apparated to Cold Place. His mind is racing. He doesn't know what he will saw, what is waiting for him. Will there still be left? Is there still time?

"Merlin help him!"

xXXXxXXXxxxxXXXXxxXxxx

AN: That's it! What do you think?

Cold Place is finally under attack.

Will Hadrian be able to save them?

Or still there something to be save?

**Review?**

**looking for a beta reader!**


	15. Chapter 15: Meet the Dark Lord

**I got a new story and please give it a shot.**

**Forbidden White Rose.**

**I'll update Long Lost Brothers soon.**

**School is very stressing**

**Hahahaha.**

**Review before update**

**Review = Love = Update! =))))**

xXXXXXxxXXXXXXx

**Chapter 15: Meet the Dark Lord**

"When was the last time he panic like this before again? Oh wait! Never!" he thought to himself.

His heart pounding, mind racing and soul drowning. He's face is white. It's like he's just seen a ghost. Maybe. Maybe this is just a dream. He's clutching his wand tightly causing his knuckles to turn white. His nails are digging into his fresh pale skin drawing some blood out. But he doesn't give a shit. No, not a damn at all.

Will they still be there? …. Is there still something … left?

No, he thought to himself. He don't dare thought of those things. He just can't. It's just not right. There are children there. Babies. Witch. Wizards. Muggles. And all the unwanted people who don't deserved all their miseries .

They're innocent. Nothing more.

Yes, they are. That's why they should be there and well? Right? After all, God protects everyone whose faithful to him.

"They better be there!" he keep shouting at his mind.

He just apparated at the Diagon Alley. This is the closest place he can apparate near the Cold Place. For some reason there is something not letting him to apparate inside Cold Place and he doesn't have any damn minutes to spare to try and break it down.

He's been running since then. His robes flying because of the wind and his hair is obviously messier than ever. The alley is cold and dark. It seems like people are already asleep. Of course they are! It's almost midnight and here he is running like there is no tomorrow. Running like a maniac. Running to the Cold Place.

He can't even remember when was the last time he ran this fast.

At last! He finally made it to the Cold Place but he dead stopped on his track. The view he is seeing is just … unbelievable. It's like he's watching a horror movie.

Chaos.

Blood.

A nightmare.

The whole place is burning. Children are crying. Mothers are trying to run while holding their babies. Fathers are trying their best to buy time but it's not enough.

No, it's not enough. They're barely standing.

Everything is in chaos. Screaming. There's no house standing anymore. Bodies… corpse are lying everywhere on the hard ground bathe in cold blood.

"Is this a nightmare?" he thought to himself frozen at his spot.

This can't be happening.

There and then, he saw a man in the middle of the bloody battle, fighting. Fighting and giving everything he has to buy time for the others. He's surrounded by people in dark cloaks. He knows his not going to make it. It's hopeless, but that doesn't stop him from rushing there and helping that man.

"Protego!" he cast shielding the man from a nasty spell. He is now back to back with the man.

"Harrison?" the man asked in shock.

"Yes, Julian. It's me." He said while fighting the other men in cloaks.

They're good. It's like they've been doing this since birth. Julian is a good dueler, he would admit. Even the man is quite old, it seems like age didn't affect the man's skills at all. They got each other's back. Each other to rely on. They even started fighting the others in muggle style. He never really thought this would be the day he would use all his skills in muggle combat. He is just thankful that he is a man full of wonders and curiosity about the world.

They're starting to gain their momentum until.

"Julian!" he screamed as he saw Julian fall. The other man in cloak was torturing him with an evil glint. He want to help Julian but there is just too much enemies in front of him. Every scream from Julian is like a stab in his heart. He can't do anything.

The fight gets harder on him now since he is only one fighting all the cloak men. He knows that it is really hopeless. Why does he even bother?

Oh yes he forgot! Damn his Gryffindor instincts. He should had asked for help. And now here he is just waiting for someone to kill him. A curse hit him at the back, making him fall and screamed in pain. Bloody blood curse!

He saw Julian besides him. He doesn't know if the man is still living or what. Damn he doesn't even know if he's going to live after tonight or what.

He saw that something change. Why didn't anyone killed him yet? Are they hesitating? Did they recognize him?

No, that can't be.

"Master" he heard the cloak men surrounding him said but he don't know who's their master since he is still laying on his stomach and groaning.

"Is this boy from here?" the man with deep voice asked.

"No, my lord. We just saw him rushed into the fight and helped the werewolf." another man said.

"Trying to be a hero, I see." the man with the deep voice sneered and the others snickered.

Bastard.

"Well boy this should be a lesson to you. Don't meddle with something that has nothing to do with you. Oh wait! You can't remember this anyway cause you're going to die soon." the man said again with amusement.

He's going to die and he knows it. He freaking knows it.

"Avada Ke…" he heard the man said. He's going to die anyway why not face the man who killed him? He then tried his best to move and face the man. The sight caused his eyes to freeze and his blood to run cold.

It's Grindelwald.

He's so screwed. Bloody screwed!

He waited for the curse to hit him but it didn't come.

Instead, he saw the man stopped at his track and paled. It's like he just saw someone rose from their graveyards. Grindelwald's eyes widen dramatically and his mouth slightly opened. What in Merlin's name is happening? The Dark Lord finally gained somehow his conscious and asked:

"Harrison?"

XXXxxxXXXXxXXXx

Tada! Sorry I haven't updated for a while.

I'm busy with school but vacation is finally near!

I can update fast again.

Wohoooo!

I know this is a short chapter sorry.

I got a new story:

Forbidden White Rose

Please give it a shot.

I'll update long lost brothers soon.

Review first before update

Review = Love = Update!

See you!

Please be patient! =)))


	16. Chapter 16: Saved

I'll update if there's enough review.

Motivation is always the key.

Thank you for all those who reviewed last night and urged me to continue this.

So yeah, this is my thank you gift. Another chapter.

Tada! And please, also read my new story

"Forbidden White Rose." give it a shot please?

xXXXXxXXXxXxxXXXx

Chapter 16: Saved

"Harrison? " Grindelwald ask him unsure. It's like he is asking himself instead of him.

"What?" he asked, also unsure on what is going on. How does the Dark Lord knew him? Of course he is popular in Diagon Alley but he's sure that the Dark Lord is not a vendor he stole from before. No, that would just be ridiculous.

He is still sitting on the bloody floor. Bruises and cuts are everywhere his skin. His robe is torn apart but he doesn't bloody care. He just wants to rest, to get this over with.

People around him started murmuring.

Wow! Gossip time?

He wants to laugh but the Dark lord's eyes is still glued on his face. He's staring at him and it's starting to creep him out. The Dark lord's stare is very unnerving. He's staring like he's a food and so he glared at him.

Suddenly the Dark Lord started to move forward, started to move towards him. Is he going to kill him? Everyone shut their mouth and started to observe on what is going to happen, more like what the Dark Lord is going to do at him.

Clack

Clack

Clack

The Dark Lord is now in front of him, kneeling in front of him. He thought he is going to choked him with bare hands but what he didn't expect was the fact that the Dark Lord is now holding his face, his chin.

"Who are you child?" the Dark lord asked and for a moment he saw sadness, hurt and longing in the man's eyes. Does he? Or is he really tired?

"I am nobody." he scowled removing his face from Grindelwald's hand while looking away.

"Don't fool me child. Who. are. you?" the Dark Lord asked him again.

"I am no one." he said stubbornly.

"Oh! Is that why you are here fighting for the impure?" Grindelwald mocked him.

"It's none of your damn business, old man." he growled.

"It is my damn business, child. You're interrupting my raid." Grindelwald spat.

"As if I care." he muttered and he heard the other man chuckled.

"Fascinating. You're not even scared are you?" Grindelwald asked him with clear amusement in his eyes.

"Of you?" he asked.

"No, of death." Grindelwald answered darkly.

"No." he whispered

"And why is that child?" Grindelwald just raise an eyebrow

"The fear ... of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to ... die at any time." he whispered causing Grindelwald to tense.

There is only one person Grindelwald knew who viewed death like that.

"Who told you that child." Grindelwald demanded while holding his face again searching for something in his eyes.

"I don't know. It's just stuck in my head." he answered truthfully while trying to get out of the man's hold of him.

"Just who are you child?!"

"I'm Rodolphus Lestrange." he lied.

"You're lying." Grindelwald answered immediately.

"How would you know?" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll those eyes on me brat and I know because I do. So tell me who you are!" Grindelwald asked angrily.

"I'm . . . I'm Hadrian." he answered while his eyes was being covered by his hair.

"Hadrian what?"

"... Potter."

Silence followed his answer.

No one dared to mutter anything.

"So you're his grandson huh?" Grindelwald said causing his brain to blank again.

"Excuse me?" he asked like an idiot.

"You're Harrison's grandson."

There and then everything finally clicked. Of course he is talking about grandpa. Some said I really looked like him. But how does the bastard knew grandpa.

"You're probably thinking how I knew him, right?" Grindelwald asked while walking away from him.

"Are you a mind reader now?" he scowled. He knew that he's wishing for his death by doing these rude remarks but he's going to die anyway. Why not have fun?

"No, it's just written on your face." Grindelwald chuckled again, an evil one on that part. "I . . . I was you're grandfather's friend."

"Like Dumbledore?" he asked and everything goes so fast. The next thing he knew, he was being hit by a blasted cursed already causing him to spat blood.

"Don't you dare say that name in my presence boy!" Grindelwald said in rage.

"Why? Do you hate him that much?" he mocked and he was hit again by a bloody curse.

"You will shut your damn mouth this instant child." the Dark lord growled.

"Why? Does the truth hurts? I bet grandpa doesn't even like you." there and then, he knew that he just pushed the nerve. He is being hit by different curses and obviously, their audience is sneering and chuckling. Obviously loving his pain. Bastards.

"Avada Ke ..." he heard the damn words and he knew that he is going to rest soon. He smiled and waited patiently for the curse to hit him.

Finally, he can closed his eyes.

xXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxXX

"Damn it! Where is he?" Tom asked himself while looking at the clock in their common room. They are all patiently waiting for Hadrian to come but his patience was already long gone.

"Tom, are you sure he is going to come?" Zev asked him.

"Yeah, is he coming? It's already past midnight." Abraxas asked with disappointment. He really likes it when Hadrian is around to cause some havoc.

"Why don't we find out?" he said while having an evil glint on his eyes causing the others to tense.

"What are you planning Tom." Bella asked.

" It's probably something sadistic." Abraxas muttered.

"We're going to the Lion's Den." he announced while standing up.

Silence

"Ummm Tom, you probably forgot that we're Slytherins, a snake. Lions don't like snakes and vice versa, remember?" Rodolphus asked him nervously.

"And since when did I care? Let's go."

No one protested after that. They just prayed that Hadrian is there in his tower or else they would be in big trouble if someone saw them.

After five minutes of going here and there, they're finally in front of a portrait of a fat lady. How Tom knew where and what the Gryffindor's password is beyond them. Tom somehow knows everything, every secret and that scares them.

The Gryffindor common room is very ugly, they decided. It's too ... Gryffindor. Red and gold is everywhere as in everywhere. They shuddered. The Lion's den is really a place they don't want to be in. Also add the fact that they come there without any invitation or warning. Just think about the trouble they would be in if one Lion saw them. Ohh big big trouble. They're in their territory after all.

They are all standing in the Lion's common room. No one dared to sit on those red and golden sofas.

"How will we get Hadrian?" Zev asked.

"Let's go. He's probably asleep." Druella said.

"Yeah we better go Tom." Cygnus sneered.

But before Tom can answer he saw a paper lying on the floor, crumpled. He picked it up out of curiosity. What is this, a secret love letter between the Lions?

He opened it and what he saw caused his blood to run cold.

Shit! Hadrian!

xXXXXXxXXXXxxXXXxxXXxXx

He finally made it. He asked the others to be prepare a lot of healing potions and materials when he gets back before running to the Cold Place. He's mind can't stop cursing.

He better be alive!

He doesn't really care about those impure. He only cares about the bloody idiot Gryffindor who rushed there without even telling him something.

He can feel his heart getting scared every minute and he hates it. It's bloody painful. There's just too much emotion in his heart and he doesn't bloody like it. There's anger for not even being informed and there's also fear. Fear that maybe he's too late.

No, he can't be.

He scan the place for Hadrian. It's chaos everywhere and smokes from the burning houses and corpse is just getting into him.

After a minute of looking, he saw the dark-haired boy he was looking for. There, in the middle of a circle of the dark-robe people. He's kneeling and actually . . . smiling. He run as fast as he can. He doesn't even care if he somehow stepped on some corpse. As he get closer he heard a curse being uttered.

"Avada Ke . . . " shit he thought. Without thinking he spelled.

"Accio Hadrian Potter!" He shouted. He doesn't care if he used a bloody third year spell. He doesn't give a damn if that spell is just too childish for him. He waited patiently. He thought he didn't make it until suddenly, a bloody body slammed into his. He gripped the body firmly. He checked if the boy is still alive.

... Tug

Tug

... Tug

His heartbeat is shallow. This is dangerous. He can die because of his injuries as far as Tom is concerned.

"I'm going to tie him into his bed until he learned his damn lesson." he thought darkly but before he can even thought of anything. Spells and curse where flying towards him.

He conjured a strong shield to protect them both.

But he doesn't have time for this.

Hadrian is dying in his arms. Dying. Going to die.

His heart just gave a loud scream on that thought.

He picked the body and started to sent spells too.

Hell ! His time is running out.

Suddenly, the spells flying towards him stopped. He looked around for anything that caused this until he saw a man in the middle raising a hand like telling the others to stop. He can't really see the man because of the smoke around him. He stepped closer and focused his stare. There, he saw Grindelwald eyeing him too, more like eyeing the body in his arm. And what is that? Is that guilt on his face? He was about to sent a spell when the man mouthed at him:

"Go"

He doesn't know what's going on but he doesn't really have time to question the man so he summoned all his strength and hold the boy in his arm before apparating away.

xXXXXxXXXxXXxXXXxXx

He landed inside their common room. Exhausted. Dead tired. He just layed there on the floor groaning while holding the boy in his arm.

"Tom!" his followers shouted. When they saw their condition especially Hadrian, they all gasped.

"Oh my! Hadrian!" Druella exclaimed while trying to touch Hadrian but he scowled at her.

"Don't touch him! He's mine!" he growled while holding the boy closer in his chest.

"Tom we need to help Hadrian." Druella pleaded.

"No! Back off" he growled again.

"Tom, Hadrian needs to be cure. He is going to die if we don't help him. You don't want him to die, do you?" Zev tried to reason and he finally groaned and loosened the grip.

"That's right Tom. We're not going to hurt him. We're going to heal him." Abraxas said nervously while trying to pry Tom's hand away.

"If he died, all of you are going to follow him." he threatened them causing everyone to paled. They nodded furiously and placed Hadrian on Tom's bed carefully. Everyone is working so hard, even Bella and Cygnus are helping heal Hadrian. They're like nurses and doctors with a dying patient. They asked Tom for his injuries but he declined. He want everyone's attention on Hadrian. He wants everyone's help on him.

After half an hour of healing spells and manual way of curing, they noticed that Hadrian's heart beat is not that shallow anymore. Thank Merlin! Hadrian is covered with bandages there and here but obviously, he's so much better than the first time they saw him with Tom. All of them were exhausted. Not only that they don't have any sleep yet, healing Hadrian using healing spells took too much of their energy.

Tom, being satisfied with their work finally agreed to be heal and after that he dismissed them. They really want to know what's on the paper and what the hell happened to them but they know that Tom won't tell them anyway. So they agreed without asking.

It's a long night and it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Yes, thank Merlin. They just realized now how much they love their beds. How much they love resting.

xXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXXx xX

Everyone is already asleep. Well maybe everyone, except a certain Tom Riddle. He's still beside the lying Hadrian Potter. Just looking at the boy's face. The night is very nice and calming but who would have thought that a massacre just happened. If he is given a choice, he would paint the moon red so that everyone would know that there was just a bloodshed that occurred. A lot of people died and the boy beside him almost too.

He notice that Hadrian's face is so peaceful and . . . beautiful, like a death angel with his dark messy hair and killing green eyes.

He chuckled, since when did he find the boy attractive again? Oh yeah.

He realized it when the boy first slept with him. He just love looking at the boy. Memorizing his features and thinking about his life with the boy.

Hadrian is just too good. Inside and out, he's beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured while caressing Hadrian's face.

"That's why it's so hard to hold back. Especially when everyone is fighting for you, you know?" he murmured while nuzzling Hadrian's hair.

"I was ... scared. I thought I lost .. you." he said while nuzzling now Hadrian's neck. He stayed there, just inhaling Hadrian's scent.

"You're still intoxicating as ever."

"Do you know that you are my favorite brand of smell, Hadrian?"

"Do you know that's why I'm always at rest when you're sleeping by me?"

He keeps talking to Hadrian even though he knew that Hadrian won't wake up.

"If ever you . . . died tonight... I . . I don't know. . what will I. . do Hadrian. I. . I can't lose. . you. . never. . " he whispered and it seems like the air brought his voice with it. It echoed in the room until leaving a death silence again.

" So I decided to make you mine. Forever." he promised while still holding Hadrian before falling asleep.

xXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxXXX

Awwwww.

Thank you for the reviews.

The more reviews the faster the update.

Motivation is the key.

Thanks. Please also read.

"Forbidden White Rose."

Review! =))))


	17. Chapter 17: chained

This is just a little teaser that's why it's short. =)))

Review please!

**I swear 10 or more review and I'll update this immediately! **

Thanks!

Please also read my other story:

"Forbidden White Rose and review it too please? =)))

**xXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXx**

Chapter 17: Chained

His eyes fluttered open, showing a confused green eyes. The first thing it saw was a big blurred white ceiling. The world is spinning around him and it feels like his head weighed ten times more than the usual. What is happening?

He closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the dizziness he is feeling and the forming headache. Is death this painful? Or is he really that bad to be in hell? Is he damned?

Damn! This can't be. Why would there be white in hell?

He opened his eyes again. This time his vision is so much better. He can see that it is indeed a white ceiling but the world is still spinning. He tried to sit up but his chest won't let him. Hell, he felt like a huge boulder was placed inside it. He groaned and put his palm on his forehead.

What in the world is happening?

He tried to sit up again. Groaning again. Frustrated.

"I won't keep doing that if I were you." A voice told him and he exactly knew who owns it.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" he asked while groaning more.

The voice chuckled. "It's about time you joined the world of the living"

"So I'm not yet dead huh?" he mocked.

"Do you want to? I can arrange that easily for you darling." the voice mocked back, sweetly. He groaned.

"Bloody Hell! Why does my chest felt like a hippogriff has danced on it?" he growled.

"Probably because you're half dead and half alive when I got there." Tom answered and he suddenly remembered why he is feeling like a crap.

Silence

"Tom, what happened?" he asked while opening his eyes again.

"I didn't hear the magic word, sweetheart." Tom said in a sing-song voice making him groan again.

"Tom, can you PLEASE tell me what happened?" he gritted at his teeth.

"There, that's not so hard right?" Tom answered with a smile.

"Tom." he growled.

"Impatient are we? Nothing really happened, besides the fact that when I saw you, the killing curse was about to uttered onto you. And let's not forget the fact that we barely make it out alive." Tom said in a very cheerful voice.

"You... You came after me?" he asked quite shocked.

"Yes, and before you asked how, I saw your letter on the floor. You are taking too long so we went to your tower." Tom said

"And you said I was the impatient one." he muttered under his breath.

"How long was I out?" he asked while trying to sit up successfully.

"Three weeks." Tom said, deadpan while sitting now on the chair beside his bed. Now that he is sitting, he can clearly saw his surrounding including Tom.

"You look like shit." he said while pointing the huge dark circles under Tom's eyes.

"Ohhh! I feel beautiful now." Tom answered with a fake smile and he just rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked seriously.

"You happened to me." Tom answered back and he can feel the temperature just dropped instantly.

"Ummmm, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't asked you to come for me right?" he gulped and it feels like the temperature just dropped lower, making him more nervous than needed.

"Sorry? You're damn sorry for what? For being an idiot running out like that?! What kind of moron are you Potter!?" he winced at Tom's cold and louder voice. He really hates it when Tom used his last name.

"I . . . I didn't think." he tried to defend himself.

"Yes! You didn't think! You just act and act! Did you even think how many bloody death eaters would be there? Did you even think of asking for help first and that maybe someone is willing to help you?!" Tom asked, angrily.

"Tom, I ... I didn't know. I just want to be there as fast as I could so that I can help . . ." he said like a whisper.

"So you can bloody help by sacrificing yourself in the process! Are you really suicidal?! Do you have a death wish? If you have then just say so!" Tom shouted at him while swiftly putting his wands under Hadrian's chin.

"I... I'm not suicidal and you know that Tom!" he answered back angrily too. Of course Tom wouldn't understand that those "impure" as he called them needed him.

"Then fuck, what are you? Why do you keep risking your life for those people?!"

"Because my life is nothing compared to them!" he shouted back angrily.

Silence

"Is that what you think?" Tom asked like a whisper with his bangs covering his eyes while finally removing the wand under his chin and stepping back from him.

"Yes." he answered.

"Then you're more than an idiot. You're an imbecile." Tom answered coldly.

"Excuse me?" he asked while snapping his head towards Tom.

"You think their lives worth more than yours? Even if there are thousand lives I would still pick yours." Tom said while his hair still covering his eyes.

He doesn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed again. He then decided to just shut up and keep his head low.

Silence

"You're not leaving your bed until I say so. You're staying here - no sneaking out and midnight adventures. You will also follow whatever Madan Pomfrey say so and you will do your best to recover, fast." Tom said seriously while meeting his eyes.

"Damn you! You don't have the right to do that to me! You're not my fucking mother!" he said angrily and when he was about to stand up, a chain appeared in both of his wrists and ankles.

"Ohhh but you see love, everything is already in order. You're staying here whether you like it or not." Tom said sweetly.

"Remove the chain now Tom!" he shouted back.

"No can do." Tom said while smiling at him and started to walk away.

"Tom Riddle I said release me now!" he demanded to the back of the walking Tom Riddle who was just waving at him.

"Take care love. Don't worry, I'll be back soon so you won't miss me that much." Tom said while his back is still on his.

"Fuck off Tom! I hate you and I won't freaking miss you!" He said angrily while trying to removed the chains.

"Awww you wounded me Hadrian but oh well." Tom said while stopping in front of the exit door.

"And by the way,"

"Don't forget that you're mine." Tom said while turning towards him and capturing his eyes. There are intensity and fire in Tom's eyes that he just can't understand. With that, Tom finally left him alone.

He tried to remove the chains again but to no success. Everytime he tried, it seems like it would just tightened more around him. Ohhh how he hated it!

Lying back and finally giving up, he then tried to remember what happened to him. Those poor people, what happened to them? Why does Grindelwald knew his look-alike grandpa? And why does Grindelwald hate Dumbledore? Do they have a past? Maybe they just know each other, no more than that.

He sighed.

This is getting insane. He so confused now. Sooner or later he knew that he needs to talk to the one person who can answer those questions: Dumbledore.

"Why does these things kept happening to him?" he thought.

He closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. He always love sleeping and dreaming because there, no one can reach him. There, no one can hurt him. Everything is just perfect and peaceful, a little escape from the horror of reality, even for a just few hours.

But before he can finally dripped to his dreamland,

Why is Tom so mad at him? He just did the right thing right? He just want to save those people. That's it. All pure intention, nothing more. And it's not like Tom would mind if he gets hurt. Hell, have you seen the pain he would always inflict on him just for teasing and amusement?

He can't really understand that person.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXX**

What do you think will happen next?

Would Hadrian realize that he is really important to Tom?

**10 or more reviews on this chapter and I swear I'll update this immediately.**

**Just waiting for the reviews before posting the new chapter.**

Please also read my other story:

"Forbidden White Rose and review it too please? =)))

See you! Review!

Thanks


	18. Chapter 18: I forgave my grandpa

I know! I know! I've been gone for a long time. I'm really really sorry. I'm in my summer vacation now so I can write again. I hope you guys can forgive me.

Did you guys know that Harry potter books will have a new cover? Some cover were already released. How did you guys like it? I like it better for my opinion. :)

* * *

I'm still waiting for my beta Paperthins to reply. If she replied then she will edit the past chapters and help me with this story. If she did not reply then maybe I need to find a new one since the past chapters has a great awful grammar. Really sorry! So yeah! Review please :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: I forgave my grandpa**

The last three days were a bliss for Hadrian and he doesn't like it. No, not at all. He was still chained in his loving bed in the infirmary. It's already 7 p.m. and obviously the classes were over. He wanted to go back to his tower but he remembered that he was not allowed. No sneaking. No adventure. No out. Nothing. These were all thanks to the most bastard of the bastards: Tom Riddle. Yes a bastard, just like how he had called the guy for the past few days.

Madam Pomfrey, on the other hand seems to be enjoying everything. She told Hadrian that since he was chained, the chance of him getting hurt and healing him dropped automatically. This caused the woman to jump out of joy. Also add the fact that Madam Pomfrey's eyes always seemed to twinkle every time he needs to drink a new potion which by the way taste like shit.

Oh how he hated it! He asked himself again what he did to deserve that kind of treatment. And since he haven't left the infirmary yet, he still haven't heard anything about the Cold Place. Nothing at all. Everytime he would ask Tom, Tom would just change the subject or when he became persistent, Tom would just hex him so he would shut up. Great! How very kind and helpful Tom Riddle was to him. Even though Tom told him that the Cold Place was fine, he can't find himself to believe Tom. He knew that the Cold Place was not fine. No they're not. He was there when they were attacked. He was there and almost died too.

Were there any people left? Did Julian lived? How is he going to raise the Cold Place again when there were nothing left at all. Did they deserved it? No, the people there were kind and loving. They don't deserve it. They just want to live, to grow and be accepted. Were that so hard to ask? They were his family. The family who had always cared for him. The family who had always accepted him and looked at him with love and hope.

Do they still lived? He can feel his anger rising. Anger and hatred towards the purebloods. The people who wanted to massacre the people he had grown to love and care. He wanted to punish them and maybe kill them too. A life for a life.

But then, he realized, he was also a pureblood, a heir no less. He was one of the monsters who are willing to kill his other family with cold hands. Was he a traitor? A hypocrite? For pretending that he was not a monster at all? What will they do when they found out that he was one of the purebloods who killed their loved ones. Will they kill him for revenge and show his head towards the purebloods that they hated so much?

He was no better than anyone. He was a monster, born and raised. He can feel his tear rolling down his cheeks. It was all his fault. If he had tried and fight better than he should've saved them. He could've protected them but he was just Hadrian. Weak and useless Hadrian. A thief nothing more.

For the past three days, his parents and family visited. They asked him how he was and how it happened.

He remained silent. He doesn't want to talk about it. Don't get him wrong. He loved his family, his father, mother, Auntie Cassi, Uncle Lucian, and even their elves especially Sly.

Good thing his family was understanding. His mother was sad and cried a little while his father looked grim. They told him that they were just happy that he was okay and recovering. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey owled his parents immediately. His Uncle Lucian and Auntie Cassi had looks of pure evil though and he knew that they were already planning the most painful way to kill someone. They're elves on the other hand, including his friends and other students who admired him sent some gifts and a get-well-soon-cards.

A knock on the door brought him to reality. He growled.

"I don't want to see you right now Tom." He said harshly while snapping his head towards the door and immediately he regretted his words.

"It's me." Druella said while blushing a little. She was still in her uniform and was holding a flower and a mug.

"Oh... sorry. I thought it was Tom." He said a little bit ashamed but to be honest, he was happy that it was her and not Tom. He was getting tired of Tom. Chaining him and dodging his questions. It frustrated him to no end.

"Soooo, is Tom always here?" Druella asked while getting closer to him.

"Yeah, every night actually." He said while offering a smile.

"Here, these are for you." She said, handing him a mug of chocolate milk and flowers.

He can't helped it so he laughed. On the other hand, Druella seemed to take it the wrong way and started to frown.

"Oh no.. I'm sorry Druella. It's just so funny." Hadrian said while still laughing.

"What's so funny Potter?" She demanded while glaring at him. He forget that Druella was still a slytherin with a bit of temper.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" She snapped. Ok, she has a lot of temper especially when people are trying to make fun of her. But to be honest, Hadrian thought she was more adorable when she was mad.

"Oh, Druella." he said while waving his hand to her and accepting the gifts. "It's just so funny that you still haven't forgotten about my chocolate milk."

Her eyes soften a little and beamed at him. "Of course, no one consumed chocolate milk more than you. Now wonder you're fat." she said in a curious tone.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered his chocolate milk and glared at the laughing Druella. "I am not fat." he said without dignity making the girl laugh more.

"Oh.. Hadrian.. ha.. ha. I'm.. kidding." she confessed while holding her stomach.

"It's good that you're here Druella. I missed you, you know? Why haven't you visited yet?" he asked making Druella looked at the floor.

"Oh! So the floor is now so interesting?" he teased.

"It's not that Hadrian. I wanted to. We wanted to. Abraxas, Zev and I were so worried but Tom said..." she said looking so ashamed.

"He asked you not to visit did he?" he asked while trying to control his temper.

"Yeah." she said

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I.. I.. pestered Tom. He said I can but only for tonight."

He looked incredulously at Druella and burst out of laughter making Druella looked at him.

"Oh Druella! You never changed, stubborn as ever." he said while giving Druella a sincere smile. This caused the girl to turn red.

"Soooo, how is Tom's court?" he asked

"Oh you know, same as usual. You're cousins were still looking for someone to torture. Zev, Rodolphus and Abraxas were worried about you. Goyle and Crabe were still idiot." She said while rolling her eyes.

" And Tom? How is the bastard?" he asked coldly making Druella flinch.

" Hadrian, I don't think it's right to talk to him like that." Druella said slowly.

"And why is that?" he snapped

"Hadrian, he was worried sick about you. When you guys apparated that night, Tom was so possessive. He won't let anyone touched you. He was also hurt you know? But he told us not to worry about him. He said he wants all the attention and help towards you." Druella said and he knew that he was gaping like a fish but Druella never stopped.

"When you were still unconscious, he barely speaks to anyone or eat at all. Sometimes we will just found him entering the dungeon late at night from Merlin knows where. All of us were getting worried about him too you know? Bella and Cygnus especially." Druella told him

His mind was running so fast. Confuse. Curious. Regret. Anger. Questions. He really needs to talk to the bastard soon. Very soon.

"Hadrian. What happened that night? Where were you?" Druella asked with sad smile snapping him out of his thoughts.

" Druella.. I .. I can't." he said while bowing his head. It's not that he doesn't trust Druella. He just doesn't want to talk about it.

Druella just smile sadly while giving him an understanding nod and a squeezed in the hand.

"I'm sorry Druella." He said looking at her in the eyes.

"No, it's okay. I understand." she said while smiling but her eyes remained sad.

Silence spread through them and finally, Druella stood. He thought she was going to leave then but she just stood in front of the window.

"I was so scared that night you know." she said still looking outside the window.

"I thought I lost you. When Tom brought you, I thought you were dead. You weren't moving and you were bleeding so badly. I was so mad towards you, you know?" she said still not looking but he flinch with her words.

"Druella." he said softly towards her. Suddenly she moved towards him and yanked the collar of his clothes, moving him closer to her, an inch away from her face.

"You are an idiot Potter! An idiot!" She said raising her voice while crying but her face remained furious and firmed. He just nod like an idiot because he was lost with words.

"Don't ever scare me again like that! No, never again!" she said finally crying in his shoulder while her fists were hitting his chest. It hurts. Not her punches but the way she was acting. It hurts him to see her so broken and grieved especially knowing that he was the one who caused it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He rubbed his right hand on top of her back, trying to calm her.

"Shshshhss, shshsh It's okay. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Druella. I.. I didn't mean to worry you. You're right. I'm an idiot. I. I. will you forgive me?" he asked still tucking Druella's head under his chin. He felt Druella nod but still silently sobbing.

He sighed. After a good of few minutes. Druella finally stopped crying but Hadrian was still hugging her. It felt like he owned her that much.

"I should go. I still have classes tomorrow." she said and he noticed that it was almost the time for curfew.

Druella broke the hug and wiped her tears.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. When will you be released?" she asked and he just shrugged.

She nodded "Goodnight Hadrian."

"Goodnight Druella and thank you. Thank you for everything." he said sincerely with his smile.

Half way to the door, Druella turned back.

"I'm very grateful towards Tom for saving you, Hadrian. I truly am, but that won't make me agree to what he wants." she said. _"Agree to stop from loving you and wanting you" _she thought not saying out loud.

Before Hadrian could asked, Druella was already out of the door.

He sighed and tried to settle in his. He thought his night would end already when he heard a knock in the door. Again.

He looked before assuming who was it, clearly he don't want to repeat the event earlier with Druella.

"Good evening my boy." Dumbledore greeted him.

He sighed deeply. "You lost the privilege of calling me that." he said coldly making the old man flinched.

"My boy... I was.. worried." What.. what happened?" Dumbledore asked while walking towards him.

He remained silent.

This time the old man was the one who sighed. "I see. You still haven't changed. Still the same boy who doesn't like sharing his problems." Hadrian scowled.

"Tell me, my b.. Hadrian" the old man corrected himself. "What is it with you and not telling the others about your personal matters. It makes you very... mysterious."

Hadrian just scowled but this time the old man just chuckled.

"It's not any of your business." he snapped.

"You do know that I should be giving you already some detentions right? Detentions for disrespecting, ignoring, not following, back talking, and scowling at the headmaster. Ahh and also for leaving without permission."

"Then why don't you give me some?"

"Because Hadrian, you're my grandson no matter what happened and whether you like it or not." Dumbledore said softly.

The words made him really warm and happy but he would not admit it.

"Isn't that favoritism?" he teased.

"Yes, but everyone already knows that I have a soft spot for you. So, tell me Hadrian, why don't you like sharing your personal things. Your problems? Are you scared? Worried? Ashamed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, if you're here to make peace with me I don't think you're doing it right." he said dryly.

"Oh well forgive this old man but seriously Hadrian. Enlighten me. I found you really interesting and different from the others. I am merely curious."

Hadrian sighed and he knew that the old bearded man won't stop at nothing. He sat up and Dumbledore sat on the end of his bed.

"I just don't like it." he confessed. "I don't know why but it seems like my problems are worst than the other people's problem. And you're right. I'm worried and scared. I'm worried that the people who I would tell would be suck in my problems too and I don't want that. I don't want them to be involved."

"Well Mr. Riddle seems to be very involved with your personal matters." Dumbledore said.

He scowled again. "Tom is different."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked

"He's just.. he.. he never stopped okay? It's like every time I got a problem he always find a way to figure it out. Sometimes he's even in it. Involved and very active." he said said while putting his face in his hands. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Indeed, Mr. Riddle seems very interested about any matters about.. you." Dumbledore said grimly.

"You don't like him that much do you?" he asked

"No, I don't." Dumbledore confessed.

"Don't worry. I know the feeling is mutual." Hadrian smirked while Dumbledore just chuckled again.

"I... I saw him." he confessed while looking in a different direction.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked but he felt like he already knew what he was talking about.

"Grindelwald. He captured me and I almost died." he confessed.

"Hadrian." he sighed deeply. "You really amazed me. How in the world my boy did you managed to find him?"

"I didn't find him okay? I wasn't even looking. I was.. I was helping some... people I know in the Cold Place. That's where we met." he said softly and he can feel Dumbledore's eyebrows raising.

"And pray tell how did you knew the people living there? I'm sure Charles and Dorea never brought you there for playtime." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course not. Hell they would never."

"They how?" Dumbledore asked again

"It's not important and I'm not telling okay? There's just these things that kept bothering me. He said I looked like him, Grandpa Harrison. That's what caught his attention. He was shocked. And then he said they were... friends, he and grandpa. Then I mentioned you and he gets mad. What.. why is that?" he asked

The old man looked older and Hadrian felt bad for causing it.

"It's a long time ago Hadrian. Harrison, Grindelwald and I were very closed friends. We always got each others back but everyone could see that Harrison and Grindelwald were closer to each other. They were like you and Mr. Riddle. So different but also so alike." Dumbledore said

"Was.. was grandpa bad like Grindelwald?" Hadrian felt so young asking this question.

"Oh no, not at all my boy. Your grandpa was like a light. He was so kind to everyone and nice. He was always there for everyone to help and things like that. He was like you Hadrian, very much like you. Brave, smart, kind, caring, powerful and gentle too."

"Then what happened? What happened to Grindelwald and why is he so mad at you?" Hadrian asked again. There's just so many questions.

"Hadrian my boy, there are so many things that you don't know yet and it's not yet time. I'll tell you all about it when the right time is right. Right now the right thing to do is sleep." Dumbledore said while running his hand at Hadrian's hair fondly.

He wanted to protest but he knew that his grandpa had his own reasons.

"Well, our dear Druella seems very fond of you." Dumbledore said with a little tease in his voice

"Oh please, we are just friends." he rolled his eyes but he could have sworn that he had blushed.

"Are you?" Dumbledore teased.

"Yes. Yes we are." he said firmly while looking away because he knew that his face was so read.

"Well, if you say so. But I really like Miss Greengrass. She seems decent and nice. And ahh a little temper too." Dumbledore chuckled.

"A lot of temper. She scared me sometimes." he said while laughing a little.

There was a comfortable silence after that and he knew he was falling asleep.

"Grandpa, I'm so sorry .. sorry for yelling and . and for .. everything." he said and he can feel his eyes closing.

"My boy, my dear boy you've already been forgiven. Sleep very well." Dumbledore said fondly while kissing Hadrian's forehead, very glad that everything was clear again between them.

Before he left, he unchained Hadrian and smiled sweetly.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting with the Heir of Gryffindor out of his chain.

Oh, the heir of Sytherin will have a blast.

* * *

Thank you for reading and waiting.

I'll try to post regularly again.

I'm still waiting for my beta :(

Paperthins! Please help me :

Review? :))


	19. Chapter 19: Potion

I'm still waiting for my beta.

I really need someone to help me editing this story :(

I'm trying my best people.

Sorry about the grammar and things like that.

Review?

* * *

Chapter 19: Potion

Hadrian was still in the infirmary and he felt like life can't get any more dull than it was. Three days without Hadrian were really pushing his patience also add the fact that the people surrounding him were acting like an imbecile.

It was morning and he was already wishing for the night. He just wanted the day to be over and for time to run faster. Was that so hard to ask?

"Tom is not himself again." Cygnus muttered to Zev while looking at Tom who had a far away look.

"Just let him be and don't do anything stupid." Zev answered him with warning in his voice.

"This needs to stop. The world doesn't revolved around Hadrian." Cygnus said the words like it was a cussed.

"Don't you think Tom already know that?" Abraxas snorted.

"You know what I mean Malfoy. Just because Hadrian is not here doesn't mean he needs to act like that." Cygnus said keeping his voice low.

" When is Hadrian coming back?" Goyle asked with food in his mouth attracting their attentions.

"We don't know yet." Druella said with a sad smile.

"He's healing fast. He should be here by tomorrow." Tom said in a deadpanned tone but his eyes betrayed him. It was showing pure sadness.

"Okay this really needs to end now." Cygnus muttered lowly to them.

"And what will you do?" Bella asked curiously.

"Oh let the dog do whatever he wants. As if he'll listen to us." Rodolphus said with amusement.

Tom on the other hand seemed to be in a different world. He kept thinking about a lot of things that's why he didn't sense the person who sat beside him, who sat on Hadrian's chair. The thought of Hadrian sitting by him again brought unbelievable euphoria in his chest that was why he turned so quickly. But when he turned, it was not Hadrian who was sitting by him. It was Cygnus.

"Cynus, what do you thing you are doing?" he asked, trying to control his anger. Everyone knew that no one can sit beside him other than Hadrian. That was why the sit beside him was always left open, only open for Hadrian.

"The sit was not taken so I figured I'll just sit here." Cygnus answered casually with a shrug. Really? Was he that idiot? He knew that everyone in the slytherin table were watching them.

"That is Hadrian's sit, Cygnus." he said with pure menace causing the others in their table to turned pale.

"Yes, but he's not here. Is he?" Cygnus asked with a challenge.

"Yes he is not here my dear Cygnus but my dear Hadrian doesn't like anyone sitting on his sit." Tom growled a little getting a little bit closer to cygnus.

"I don't care about what that little imp thinks." Cygnus said while rolling his eyes. Cynus was really getting on his nerves.

"But I do Cygnus, I do." Tom said while sending a nasty hex towards Cynus's stomach making the boy cry out of pain but Tom immediately closed his mouth with his hand. "And I would be careful on what you call Hadrian if I were you." Tom said sweetly to his ears before leaving the Great Hall.

"Idiot" Rodlphus said while the others agreed.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Neville asked his friends while still looking at the retreating Tom Riddle. He really wondered how much power Riddle had. He knew that Tom and Hadrian were one of the best dueler in Hogwarts and that they were far ahead of their caliber.

"How the hell should I know but I somehow know now why I like Riddle a little." Orion said while still eyeing his groaning cousin with great amusement.

"Stop enjoying Cygnus' pain Orion." Hermione reprimanded Orion.

"Oh come on Hermione! Have you heard his cry? Riddle really did great" Orion said with an awe.

"When do you think Hadrian will be back?" Alex asked them. Everyone knew that Alex was the one who took the news about Hadrian badly. Merlin the boy was worried sick.

"He's sure going back to class soon mate and we just visited him." Ron said while still eating.

"I hope so." Alex whined a little.

* * *

Professor McGonagall told them during their transfiguration class that the first Hogsmeade weekend will be tomorrow. Everyone was so excited but Tom doesn't really care. Others were already planning on what to do and who to ask but he doesn't really give a damn about it. Hogsmeade was just for stupid kids and he doesn't have time for that.

"Hey Tom what time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Rodolphus asked him.

"I'm not coming." he said flatly causing the boy to look at him shocked.

"You can't be serious Tom! We're going to have some fun." Abraxas asked.

"You all should go." he said while eyeing Druella. "But I am staying."

"Probably for Hadrian again." Cygnus muttered but unfortunately Tom heard him perfectly.

"What was that Cygnus?" he snapped.

"Not.. nothing." Cygnus asked while gulping.

He can here his followers planning on where to go. He can also see Hadrian's little Gryffindor friends talking at the corner except for the muggle Alex. He still doesn't like that muggle. Never. He wondered what caused Hadrian to befriend that worthless muggle who was not even good at anything.

* * *

"Do you think Hadrian can come with us?" Ron asked

"I don't think so Ron. Hadrian is still in the infirmary and tomorrow is going to snow." Hermione said while thinking about it too.

They are currently walking towards their tower.

"We should buy him a lot of chocolates!" Hermione announced.

"My, my, my Hermione. Is this a competition between you and Druella again?" Orion asked with amusement making the others snickered.

"I don't compete with that slytherin girl, Orion." Hermione growled.

"Sure, Hermione." Ron snorted.

"I wonder what Hadrian is doing right now?" Alex asked, making them stopped. Not because of the question but because of the guy who was currently standing in front of them. His back was slightly facing them. He was wearing a black pants and a white long sleeve but some of the buttons were opened. He was facing the window looking outside and enjoying the remaining sun that the sunset can give.

"Hadrian!" they all shouted while running towards the smiling guy.

"Hey guys." Hadrian managed to said while being tackled by everyone. "Yeah, I missed you guys too."

"When were you released?" Orion asked while ruffling his favorite cousin's hair, earning him a glare from Hadrian.

"I was just released and I decided to wait for you guys here." he smiled.

"We were so worried you know." Hermione hugged him again with a little tears in her eyes.

"I know Hermione. I'm sorry." he said softly.

"We're glad you're back mate." Ron said.

"Yeah you missed a lot of lessons." Neville beamed at him.

"I can help you Hadrian." Alex offered.

"Thank you Alex." He said. "It's good to be back."

* * *

8:30 p.m. Tom and his court were still in their common room. Tom was sitting near the fire with an opened book in his lap but everyone knew that his heart and mind was not in the book at all. Rodolphus, Abraxas and Zev were on the floor talking about their potion essays. Zev was teaching them with a little help from Druella who was reading something about botany. Goyle and Crabe were somewhere eating probably. On the other hand, Cygnus and Bella were on the corner talking about something.

After a good hour in the court, someone finally caught his attention.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us tomorrow Tom?" Bella asked him a little hopeful. Her dark hair were everywhere and the evilness never left her eyes.

"No, I don't wish to be surrounded by a lot of idiots." Tom said not bothering to look at Bella at all.

"But Tom this is the first Hogsmeade this year." Zev tried to sway his decision.

"And what's your point?" Tom asked slowly

"Well, for one you can buy some gift for Hadrian. Let's say maybe a get well gift?" Zev tried to let him see his point.

That made him think for a second which of course didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Zev was smirking while Rodlphus and Abraxas just give each other a fist bump but Cygnus was growling.

"Maybe..." Tom trailed.

"I knew it! All you can think about is Hadrian! Hadrian this! Hadrian that!" Cygnus exclaimed angrily while being hold of Bella.

"What did you say Cynus?" Tom snapped.

"Admit it! All you care about is Hadrian. We were trying to get your attention for a while now but it is always Hadrian!" Cygnus shouted back.

"Are you sure it is everyone who was trying to get my attention or was it just you?" Tom narrowed his eyes.

"That's beside the point Tom! Hadrian doesn't deserve you!" Cynus shouted again.

"That's enough Black." Zev said trying to control his temper too.

"20 galleons say he won't listen." Abraxas said to Rodolphus and Druella just looked at them incredulously.

"And who deserved me Cygnus? You?" Tom said a little sweet but scary.

Cynus reddened but he managed to reply. "If you think so Tom. Yes. I am better than that slut anyway." Cygnus said with a smirk but everyone knew who were in the same room that he was doomed.

Suddenly a curse like Cruciatus was uttered towards Cygnus who screamed and fell on the floor.

"I already warned you Black. I warned you to watch your mouth." Tom snapped and he definitely has pure evilness in his eyes.

"You are not going to call Hadrian any names again! Understood?!" Tom shouted towards the screaming Cygnus and all he could do was nod.

"Oh! How sweet! I knew you really care Tom." someone said which caught all their attentions and which made Tom stopped the curse.

* * *

There in all his glory was Hadrian who was leaning on the wall with both his arm behind his head with a cocky smirk. He was still wearing his black pants and white long sleeve with a few opened buttons. He's well toned pale chest was slightly visible to all of them and of course his hair was still messy like he had just finished some making out session. Other than that he looked healthy and gorgeous causing Druella to blush.

"Hadrian!" Rodlphus, Zev and Abraxas tuckled him and ruffled his hair causing him to laugh. This scene made Tom's eyes soft.

"We missed you buddy! How are you?" Rodolphus asked.

"I'm fine now. Thank you by the way for healing me."

"Nah that's alright. You can buy us a few gift later." Abraxas teased.

"You're still a git Abraxas." Hadrian rolled his eyes. After having a welcome tackle from the three heirs he came closer to Druella who has a few tears. He hugged her closely that was why he doesn't saw Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you crying Druella? I'm fine see?" He said while lifting Druella a little causing the girl to laughed. Some whistle on their background and teased them.

"I'm just happy that you're already alright." she said while stepping back and wiping her few tears.

He then turned to his cousins who were scowling at him while Tom had an unreadable face but he was definitely looking at him.

"So you're still alive?" Bella asked while scowling more.

"Yes, I'm alive and well dear cousin thanks for the concern and healing me." he teased and hugged Bella which caused the witch to squeal loud when Hadrian also lift her. The others just laughed.

He then turned to Cygnus, "I don't really like being called a slut dear cousin but thank you for healing me too." This just made Cygnus scowl more.

"Out" he heard Tom say and without question everyone left.

"No making out!" Rodolphus shouted before running making him laughed.

* * *

When they were finally alone, Tom was facing the window while looking outside. He was still in his robes, black and green, pure slytherin. He looked tired and thin.

The wind was caressing Tom's face making the man relaxed a little. He doesn't know why but the sight of Tom tired and sad felt like someone just stabbed his heart. That's why he felt compelled to hug him. He heard Tom gasp but he relaxed and leaned towards him eventually while entwining his fingers with his.

He was shorter than him but he managed to put his chin on top of Tom's shoulder just fine. The view was fantastic even though they were in the dungeon. They could see the moon perfectly. It was so bright above them.

"You looked tired Tom. What have you been doing?" he asked with concerned.

"Nothing." Tom said with a sigh.

"Don't lie to me Tom." he said while hugging the man closer and nuzzling Tom's neck.

"I was worried.. about you." Tom confessed.

"You don't looked like you're concerned." he teased.

"Git." was the only retort of Tom but he knew that Tom was smiling.

"How did you get out of the chain?" Tom asked.

"Ahhh, that's the question of the day huh?" Hadrian teased. "I bit the chains."

"Liar." Tom chuckled.

"Dumbledore released me." he confessed making Tom looked at him. He was now facing Tom. His height was just under Tom's nose.

"You and him are fine again huh?" Tom asked a little annoyed.

"Ohh don't give me that tone Tom and yes me and grandpa were fine again." he beamed making the taller man groaned.

"I don't like him." Tom said.

"Don't worry he doesn't like you either." he teased making the other man glare.

There was a comfortable silence after that. Tom made Hadrian leaned his head on his chest while Tom encircled his arms around him.

"You should stop punishing Cygnus like that. I heard that you kept snapping on everyone while I was gone." Hadrian said while playfully slapping Tom's chest.

"They were annoying."

"No you were just grumpy." he retorted back making the man groaned again.

"Tom, I'm serious. You should stop that. You need to control your temper." Hadrian said softly.

"Why? Are you scared that I might snapped on you too?" Tom asked curiously while placing his head on top of Hadrian's head.

"No cause I know that I won't back down when that happened and if that happened, maybe I'll just leave you alone with your miserable life." he teased and he felt Tom's arms around him tightened.

"You are not leaving me." Tom growled each words while glaring towards Hadrian.

"Then you better control your temper." he glared back.

They had a glaring contest. Both very stubborn.

"Fine" Tom sighed.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll control my temper better." This made Hadrian beamed.

"Are you happy now?" Tom asked.

"Not quiet. I want answers. Answers that you kept dodging." he looked up.

Green met brown.

"The magic ball said ask again later." Tom teased.

"Very funny Tom, very funny." Hadrian glared.

"Not right now Hadrian. And don't ruin the moment will you?"

"What moment?" Hadrian asked innocently.

"You're impossible."

The night was very chilly and so both men decided to go to their room. When they got there, all of the other occupants were already sleeping and snoring. Tom transfigured both of their clothes to a regular shirt and boxer. Sleep was what Tom really want right now but it seemed like Hadrian doesn't had it in my mind.

"Tom, I want hot chocolate." Hadrian whined a little after settling on the bed beside Tom.

Tom just raised his perfect eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Tom! I want hot chocolate, please?" Hadrian whined again and Tom just nodded tiredly. When Tom was about to snap his fingers for an elf, Hadrian stopped him.

"What?" Tom asked

"Go to the kitchen and made me one. Don't disturb the elves." Hadrian said with an ordering tone.

"Then why don't you get your own hot chocolate so won't disturb me?" Tom snapped.

"But you're not an elf." Hadrian said innocently.

Tom can felt a vein popping on his forehead. "Exactly, that's why I won't make your hot chocolate." Tom said very slowly.

"But Druella make it for me all the time." Hadrian said.

"Then go ask Druella." Tom said while pointing towards the door.

"But she's sleeping and probably tired too. I don't want to wake her up just for my chocolate." Hadrian whined.

"How about me? I'm also tired." Tom glared to the other man on the bed.

"But you're not yet sleeping Tom." Hadrian said.

"I am sleeping." Tom immediately closed his eyes.

"No you're not. See?" Hadrian opened one of Tom's eye. Tom then, quickly slapped the hands away.

"You're a pest you know that?" Tom said towards Hadrian while glaring.

Hadrian pouted a little. "Please? The kitchen is not that far Tom. Go, shoo."

Tom finally realized that he wont be getting any sleep if he won't get Hadrian's chocolate milk. He then unwillingly get out of his comfortable bed and went to the kitchen to make Hadrian's chocolate milk while cussing a lot.

* * *

When Tom went back to their room. Hadrian was there, reading one of his books. His forehead were slightly crinkled. Chuckling, he walk towards the reading teen with the mug in his hand.

"Interesting?" Tom asked while handing him the chocolate milk that made him work so hard.

"Yeah, I didn't know that there is a potion that could made you feel asleep and cheat death." Hadrian said while drinking his chocolate.

"Yeah but the potion is not yet complete. It is still being made. It's a combination of a strong healing and sleeping potion. It said that it can heal almost any near death injury but the harder to heal the injury, the longer the potion put you into sleep." Tom said and he heard Hadrian gasp.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked

"This is really good Tom!" Hadrian exclaimed.

"Whatever." Tom rolled his eyes. He then lay on their bed, finally.

"Tom?" Hadrian asked

"Mhmhmhmh?"

"Why is your bed bigger than the others?"

"I am the Heir of Slythering, that's why." Tom replied.

"Liar. Then why is mine still small even though I'm the heir of Gryffindor?" Hadrian chuckled.

"You're such a pest. The elves noticed that you slept a lot here alright? And it seemed like the elves were fond of you and so they decided to give me a bigger bed so that you will be comfortable." Tom groaned.

"So technically, this bed is for me?" Hadrian smirked.

"No and don't think about kicking me out of this bed cause this is mine." Tom growled.

"You're too selfish Tom." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I know." Tom replied making him snort

"Go to sleep Tom." Hadrian said while caressing Tom's hair but his eyes never left the book.

"How about you?" Tom asked while yawning.

"You chained me for four days Tom. All I've been doing was sleeping. Go, I'll just finished my drink." Hadrian smiled.

"Well you deserved it." Tom shrugged before sleeping.

"Git." Hadrian said fondly eyeing the sleeping face of Tom Riddle.

* * *

Review? What do you think?


	20. Chapter 20: Date

I'm still waiting for the reply of my beta.

I know I know the first few chapters were horrible in grammar.

I'm really sorry about it.

**Please Review :)**

**Slash or no slash?**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Date**

The room of the most influential group in the Slytherin dungeon was abandoned early by everyone except by two occupants who were still lazily sleeping in their bed. Both boys had midnight black hair and pale skins but you would notice that the other boy was a little bit smaller in structure and shorter than than the other.

The other bed were poorly made and to be honest the other bed were not made at all. Tie, book, robe, shoe,snacks, pants, underwear, shirt and other personal belongings were all scattered on the floor. But a certain corner near the window in the right side of the room had a neatly stacked books, organized bag, parchments, clean floor and bigger bed.

Everyone knew that, that corner was Tom Riddle's private space. It was the only clean spot in the room next to a very pureblood Malfoy. Tom's bed was bigger than the others. It has a dark bed sheet and green pillows. The bed was very manly and elegant. On it was an entangled teenagers. Tom was encircling Hadrian's torso with his strong arms like a cage while Hadrian's head was on Tom's shoulder and his right hand was lying gently on top of Tom's rising chest. Hadrian's right leg was on top of Tom's waist, hugging it like a pillow. Both man were still sleeping peacefully despite their positions.

It was really a wonder for the other occupants who will always wake up before them how the two can sleep like that, like they were trying to wrestle each other. It was funny to think that even in their sleep, the two won't stop fighting but maybe they just don't want to be separated at all, not even in their sleep. To the other occupants of the room, this was just an ordinary scene every morning.

At first, when they were just eleven, they were shocked to see the two sleeping together in that position. It was the first time Hadrian slept in their dungeon. They were shocked, yes, but they never question the two especially Tom. They knew that questioning it was very deadly and it might be their last words too.

To be honest, they think that every questions towards Tom about Hadrian was very dangerous. You should always be careful on what you want to know because one wrong word and you might not see the sun rise again. That was why it was better just to shut up about it and pretend that you did not see anything at all.

They knew that the two definitely had a strange relationship. Sometimes the two wanted to strangle each other's throat. Sometimes the two would bicker to no end, so much to their amusements. Sometimes the two can be very secretive which was so much for their annoyance. Sometimes the two will show unpredictable care or concern towards the other. And sometimes the two would just disappear to Merlin knows where and come back laughing or sometimes harmed.

They knew that the two had a very strong bond. How, when, and what was always a mystery to them. The two doesn't really like sharing their personal matters. Sometimes it felt like the two had their own worlds where they will never be part of. That's what made them sometimes very jealous. The bond between the two was just so strong and unbreakable.

Sometimes they would caught the two. Those secretive glances Tom always gave Hadrian whenever he was not looking. Those warning glare Hadrian will always sent Tom when Tom was about to snapped. Those hidden smile and laugh of Tom whenever Hadrian was doing something ridiculous and silly. Those concern eyes of Tom whenever they would find out that Hadrian was in the infirmary again for doing something stupid like- saving someone. And those sincere smile Hadrian always sent to Tom which somehow said I-got-your-back-no-matter-what.

They knew that the two were very protective of each other but sometimes you would think twice whenever the two started killing each other. They were pretty vicious and extreme. They wonder if it was only a way of showing each other their affections. If it was, then the two had a weird way of showing it.

It was a puzzle to them, those two but they never questioned them. That was why they just left the two alone in their bed.

* * *

It was probably around 8 a.m. because Hadrian felt a sunlight attacked his eyes. He then wondered where he was. _Green and Blac_k. Slytherin of course he then looked around and he immediately came face to face with Tom who was still sleeping. He looked better and more healthy. He tried to removed Tom's embraced but the man had a death grip._ Really? Even in sleep Tom was very brutal._ He tried again but it seemed like every time he tried, it just tightened around him like the chains. _Great._

_What now?_

He sighed and he knew that he can't leave without Tom waking up. He then examined Tom's face. He never really changed that much. He still has a forehead that was always scrunched up like even in sleep he was thinking or planning something diabolic. His nose were still as aristocrat as it was but his cheekbones were definitely more refined. His lashes were also longer. In other words Tom really grew gorgeous. Maybe if Tom can be a little more friendly then he would definitely be a heartthrob in Hogwarts.

He caress Tom's hair a little earning him a moan from Tom. Hadrian knew that Tom loved it whenever he did that.

"So easy to satisfy." he murmured towards Tom who just relaxed a little and loosened the grip. He took his chance. When he was finally out of the grip, someone gripped his wrist.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday. There is no class." Tom asked still closing his eyes.

"I want to stretch and I'm not leaving yet. Go sleep some more." he just chuckled. He remembered that Tom was never a morning person.

"You better stay." Tom just grump while resuming his sleep. Hadrian just shook his head and took the shower.

* * *

He felt someone shaking him. He groaned and turned the other side. Shake again and a little harder. He then took his pillow to cover his head but the shaking never stopped.

_He is going to kill someone now. No one dared to wake him up like that._ He prepared a nasty spell to be sent when he came face to face with a smirking Hadrian.

_Of course no one will dare except Hadrian._ He groaned. _Why? Why? Why?_

"You're such a pest, you know that?" he grumpily groaned the words towards the other teen who just rolled his eyes while resuming his sleep.

_Hell he hadn't slept this well for days._

"Oh come on Tom! Wake up! Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Hadrian went to his side and shook him again.

"Go away Hadrian!" he muttered with menace. He felt Hadrian laughed because he was face to face again with a very persistent Hadrian.

"Tooom! Toom! Let's go. Go change now." Hadrian said while massaging his scalp again making him moaned with pleasure.

"So easy to please as always." Hadrian just chuckled.

"Don't stop." he whispered while savoring the feeling.

"Yes yes but we need to go now Tom. Please. Can you wake up now please?" Hadrian nuzzled his neck while slightly brushing his lips with his neck making him moaned more. "Please for me?"

"Where are we going?" he grumbled while opening his eyes. Hadrian was still nuzzling his neck. He then pulled the teen closer to him.

"Hogsmeade"

"I don't want to go there. Too many idiots around." He said while nuzzling Hadrian's neck too.

"Oh, I forgot. You're scared of idiots. Don't worry I'll protect you with my life." Hadrian teased him making him growled.

"I am not scared. I just don't want to be infected by their stupidity. You're already full of it and I don't want anything more. One is enough. I don't think I can handle other people's stupidity anymore." Tom said.

"You're so full of yourself as always. Mhhhm you smell good Tom." Hadrian said while inhaling him.

"Will you stop sniffling me? You're not a dog." Tom said with annoyance.

"You're right. I'm a lion. Maybe you want me to roar?" Hadrian asked making him groaned.

"Why do you want to go to Hogsmeade anyway?" Tom asked finally awake.

"I want you to take me to Hogsmeade for lunch. I also want some butterbeer and some sweets." Hadrian listed in his hands.

"Why don't you just order it or asked someone to buy it for you? Ask the muggle who likes you so much. What was his name again? Anthon?" Tom said.

"It's Alex and will you please be nice to him? And I want you to buy me that not them." Hadrian said making him groaned.

"And a lot of sweets and chocolates. Maybe fifteen bags? Yeah that's enough for me. Maybe it'll last for a week." Hadrian said dreamily.

"That's too much." Tom said

"I also want to check out the fair. They said there would be a ferris wheel. I haven't ride that for a while you know?" Hadrian continued.

"You're not a muggle, just ride your broom." Tom said annoyed.

"Then maybe we can buy some Christmas gifts now for the others too, you know? It's only a week from Christmas and they always give us something." Hadrian still continued.

"They don't mind and it's not like we asked for the gifts." Tom shrugged making Hadrian shoot him some dagger glares.

"Then maybe you could take me to dinner." Hadrian finished.

"Why is it always me? You're the potter heir. You're rich. Why do you always spent my money?" Tom asked annoyed.

"Because you are rich and you don't really use your money you know? What do you do with the thousands of galleons you were sent every month by your sponsors anyway? Bury them"? Hadrian asked.

"For your information, you ungrateful imp, I don't take the money for granted. I brew difficult potions for them and sent some classified information. And if it is any of your business, I save all my galleons unlike you." Tom mockingly

"Hey! I spent my galleons wisely you know? I help people and do some charity things." Hadrian defended himself.

"Sure and tell me how much do you spend every month darling?" Tom teased making Hadrian red.

"Fine, I see your point but please? I'll just spent maybe some hundreds of galleons? Please?" Hadrian pleaded with his big green eyes.

"I'm not falling for that again." Tom looked in different direction.

"Which one?" Hadrian asked innocently.

"That innocent face again. Nope not again. I lost thousands of galleons last month for your new broom and sweets." Tom said grumpily while remembering the thousand galleons he lost just for a flying broom.

"Tom, you can't deny that the broom was spectacular and it was like your get well soon gift to me." Hadrian pouted.

"First of all, you're in the infirmary every month. Second, you don't spend thousands of galleons just for a get well soon gift." Tom snapped.

"Come on Tom. Please? Just some hundreds for lunch, sweets, fair, gifts and dinner?" Hadrian whined while encircling his arms around Tom's neck.

Tom sighed. "Just hundreds okay?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hadrian exclaimed while kissing Tom's cheek. Tom then blushed a little and wondered if Hadrian realized that he just kissed him.

* * *

Both men left after 11:40. It was nice outside but a little chilly. It was almost Christmas after all. Tom was dressed with black shoes and black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and leather black jacket. He looked calm and composed just like always with his superior aura. On the other hand, Hadrian was dressed more simple. He was wearing a manly leather black boots and black pants with his plain thin long sleeve green shirt which matched his eyes perfectly.

Tom asked Hadrian to changed to a ticker shirt but Hadrian insisted on leaving while saying he was already hungry. When they arrived at Hogsmeade a lot of Hogwarts students took noticed of them even the other people who were just shopping or hanging out. How could they not? Both men were lovely although Hadrian had the more feminine structure. They both had pale and gorgeous face. Some waved towards Hadrian while others just stare at Tom who obviously looked deadly. Gorgeous but deadly. What an odd combination.

Of course the other Hogwarts student already knew this combination very well but it was still different to see the two together in their normal clothes. They looked more real and genuine.

When they arrived at the Three Broomstick, it was already full. Hadrian immediately saw his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Orion and Alex were all there laughing but Orion caught Hadrian's eyes. Orion immediately smiled and waved at Hadrian to come.

Hadrian dragged the unwilling Riddle towards the group.

"Hey guys." Hadrian greeted them.

"Hadrian!" the others exclaimed.

"So how are you guys?" Hadrian asked.

"Good, we are already done eating though. Do you want us to wait for you and maybe . . ? " Alex trailed when he took noticed of Riddle beside Hadrian who just looked bored.

"Yeah he's with me. He's a Grinch. He needs more happiness so I brought him here. And don't worry about it. Tom and I want to eat upstairs anyway." Hadrian smiled even though everything was so awkward.

"Sooo... Riddle. How are you?" Hermione tried to be civil though it was obvious that it was so forced.

"Who are you?" Tom answered immediately making Hadrian hit him at the shoulder.

"You know her right?" Hadrian smiled nervously. Seriously how could this guy still not know his friends.

"Muggle." Tom answered without emotion making Hermione red.

"Well, not really but close, I think." Hadrian smiled nervously. "Tried again. It ends with letter E"

" muggl- E" Tom said slowly making Hadrian scowled.

"It's Hermione git. I apologize Hermione. He's ... grumpy." Hadrian trailed making Tom scoffed.

" Sooo Riddle what are you guys planning on doing here?" Orion asked Tom.

"Why don't you ask your dear cousin Black. He was after all the one who dragged me here." Tom said nonchalant. At least he was a little bit proper with Orion. Maybe it was because he was a pureblood.

"Just eat :)" Hadrian smiled.

"Just eat? Then why go upstairs? Privacy?" Orion asked.

"Yeah" Tom answered.

"Privacy huh? Well are you guys going to you know? After you eat?" Orion asked without shame making Hermione glare at him and Tom to blush a little. Tom then covered his face with his bangs.

"What do you mean Orion?" Hadrian asked naively.

"Ahh my innocent cousin. It spelled like this S- E- X. It is very intimate. You know. It is when a person took your virginity. It's quite fascinating actually. Funny other said you should do that after marriage but who cares about them anyway. Screw them." Orion explained in a wonder voice making Neville and Ron spluttered their butterbeer. Hadrian, Alex and Hermione where just red.

"Sooo.. Riddle are you planning on doing that? I hope you will be careful with my cousin. He's a virgin after all." Orion asked with a nonchalant voice making Hadrian gape at him.

"You shameless maggot!" Hermione hit Orion with her bag.

" Maybe if your cousin asked for it. Maybe." Tom said lowly making Alex glare at him and the other looked at him incredulously.

"Ummm. We should go. I'm starved." Hadrian said awkwardly while pushing Tom upstairs.

"Use some protection!" Orion shouted making Hadrian all red.

"Well I should say that your cousin is quite . . . frank and imaginative." Tom chuckled.

"Shut up Tom." Hadrian scowled.

When they were finally seated. They noticed that Tom's court was about to leave but they noticed them. Of course.

"Tom! Hadrian! What are you guys doing here?" Rodolphus asked while all of them made their way to their table.

"Eating." Tom said flatly.

"I thought you don't want to come?" Crabe asked.

"Hadrian was a pest." Tom said making the others laughed.

"I am not."

"So do you want to come with us or what?" Zev asked.

"Nah, let them be Zev. Look at them. They're definitely on their date." Abraxas teased. Hadrian just sent a smile towards Druella who returned it.

"We'll be fine." Tom waved his hand dismissing them."

When the male waiter finally arrived, the waiter took noticed of Hadrian immediately. He eyed Hadrian like he was a prey.

"What can I get for a lovely boy like you?" the waiter purred while leaning towards Hadrian than necessary.

"I'll have some pizza please and a glass of butterbeer." Hadrian said while smiling making the waiter buckled his knees which of course did not go unnoticed by Tom. He scowled and when Tom ordered his pasta and soda the man definitely looked uninterested.

The man then turned towards Hadrian again.

"Are you sure that's all you want? You look so thin to me." The man pured while nearing Hadrian who don't looked uncomfortable at all.

"Yeah, thank you. That's all." Hadrian said with a tired smile.

But the man was persistent. "Then maybe you like some sweet? A dessert maybe? Other said I am sweet. There's a room here available for that later." the man placed his hands towards Hadrian while feeling him.

"No. I'm really good and I'm starved could you just get our food please?" Hadrian said while removing the hands on his chest. The waiter just smiled seductively whie leaving.

"You're growling Tom. It's not charming." Hadrian teased Tom who has a sour face.

"I am not." Tom scowled more.

"Are you jealous?" Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"Keep flattering yourself." Tom snapped the Hadrian just shrugged.

When their food came the waiter flirt with Hadrian again before leaving. Hadrian immediately attacked his pizza but Tom was not in his mood to eat. He then eyed the teen in front of him.

Hadrian was removing the olives in his pizza while putting it on Tom's pasta. Tom can feel his eyesbrow twitching.

"What are - you- doing Hadrian?" Tom asked slowly.

"You know I don't like it. Go it eat. You like olives anyway." Hadrian said casually while eating his pizza happily. Tom tried to stop his eyebrow from twitching and eat his pasta. After eating their bills came. Tom checked the bill and noticed that there was a number in it with a kiss mark definitely for Hadrian. Tom then burned it immediately without giving to Hadrian.

"Come on Tom I want some sweets." Hadrian asked him.

When they arrived at the Bettybooth. The store was full of candies and sweets. A room of night for Tom but a dreamland for Hadrian. Hadrian was jumping up and down while dragging Tom and picking up every flavor that he liked. Tom couldn't helped it so he laughed.

When Hadrian was finished picking. He had more than 30 packs of candies.

"Just 15 packs huh?" Tom teased making Hadrian red while waiting for the the candies to be ring.

"Oh come on Tom. They're irresistible." Hadrian whined.

"Fine." Tom huffed making Hadrian squealed. Hadrian then pulled Tom in a hug and tip toed to kiss Tom on his cheeks again before nuzzling Tom's neck making Tom embraced him and moaned.

"Thank you. You're the best!" Hadrian said in his ear.

* * *

Hadrian insisted on going to the gift shop even though Tom said that he doesn't need to buy the idiots some gifts. The gift shop was full of interesting things. It just made Tom dizzy but he saw Hadrian enjoying himself so maybe it doesn't matter.

Hadrian picked some new robes for Ron, Abraxas and Rodlphus. A new set of potion ingredient for Zev, the highest quality. A new book for Hermione. A new leather jacket for Orion. A bracelet for Druella. Snow globe for Crabe and Goyle. A manly watch for Nevile and Alex. A new boots for Bella and a new set of socks for grandpa.

Just looking at the gift made Tom groaned. Why does he need to pay for those again?

When Tom came to nearer to Hadrian. He was eyeing a manly emerald ring. For a simple guy, Hadrian sure to love jewelry maybe it runs in the blood. The ring cost 42,000 galleons. Maybe that's why Hadrian put it down. Tom knew that even Hadrian had a lot of money, Hadrian doesn't like spending a lot of money for himself. The teen really has a problem with himself. If you will ask Tom, he would would say that Hadrian deserved everything.

"Are you done?" he asked Hadrian who was still eyeing the ring. Yeah definitely like it.

"Yeah. Lets go." Hadrian then pulled him towards the counter.

"2,900 galleons." The salesman announced.

Tom felt his eyebrow twitched. "A few hundreds huh?" Hadrian just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry".

When they went outside, it already started snowing. It was also dark already. Maybe around 8:00 p.m.? That was fast. All the shopping made the time so fast. Tom felt Hadrian shivered making him sighed.

"Why you never listen to me?" Tom sighed while putting his jacket on top of Hadrian's shoulder.

"Sorry. Can we go now to the Ferris wheel?" Hadrian smiled.

"Yeah, let's finish this." Tom sighed.

The Ferris wheel was not so bad there was not much people in line. They could see the whole Hogsmeade from the top. Some students were holding some bags. Some where laughing and talking. Some where getting inside some store while some where leaving.

Tom was just sitting in the center while looking at Hadrian who looked like a kid.

"You like the view?" Tom asked

"Yeah you should see this." Hadrian said.

"I could see it from here moron." Tom just rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hadrian asked.

"Study? Homework? Read? Put up with some idiot people?" Tom shrugged.

"It's my quidditch match against your team." Hadrian said

Hadrian was the captain and seeker of the Gryffindor team again. Tom thought it was just plain stupid.

"Ready to loose?" Tom teased

"As if, we pulverized your team every year if you haven't notice and you just bought me a new broom last month." Hadrian smirked.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought that for you." Tom groaned

"Soo.. are you coming?" Hadrian asked a little hopeful.

"Do you want me to?" Tom smirked.

"Maybe." Hadrian smirked back.

"Bastard." Tom rolled his eyes

"I want you to come. Soo are you coming?" Hadrian asked again.

"Maybe, if I think you earned my audience." Tom smirked making the other teen scowled.

When the ride stopped, Hadrian was definitely jumping up and down. Tom just smiled at him a little.

"Let's go eat." Tom smiled back.

"Where?" Hadrian asked confused.

"Somewhere where no one will flirt with you." Tom announced.

"Ha! You were jealous." Hadrian teased while poking Tom's chest.

"I am not." Tom growled while looking away from the teasing boy.

"Ha.. ha. haha. ha. You're so red Tom." Hadrian teased while poking Tom's well build chest.

"Stop poking me." Tom snapped while drawing Hadrian near him and enveloping Hadrian with his arms.

"Admit it Tom." Hadrian was still laughing.

"Fine! I'm jealous. Happy?" Tom snapped.

Hadrian just smiled at him. They were still in the middle of the streets with just the moon and light post giving them lights. The snow was still falling on top of them but all that were forgotten.

"You should never be jealous of anyone Tom." Hadrian said while drawing Tom closer and putting his arm around Tom's neck. "I'll always be by your side."

"That's so cliche." Tom said while kissing Hadrian's forehead.

"Well it's true." Hadrian just shrugged.

"You better stay true Hadrian." Tom said seriously.

"I will." Hadrian promised.

* * *

Tom's choice of dinner was definitely fancy. It was elegant but Hadrian was always used to Tom's choice. The man really loved luxury. They ordered some wine and salmon pasta for dinner.

"Tom?" Hadrian asked while drinking his wine.

"Mhmmhmh?" Tom asked while looking at him.

"What do you plan after Hogwarts?" Hadrian asked. There and then Hadrian looked matured, Tom noticed. Sometimes, when Hadrian was serious he can really act like an adult.

"I want to work in the ministry. You?" Tom asked the boy who was just shaking his wine.

"I don't know yet." Hadrian confessed.

"You don't know yet?" Tom chuckled. "Well you could just stay in your manor and spend all the Black and Potter wealth.

"Very funny Tom. You're hilarious." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"What? I don't hear you complaining when you were spending my money." Tom explained.

"It's your money. That's why and I don't want to depend on my parent's wealth. I want to earn my own and prove myself." Hadrian said.

"You already proved yourself. Don't be ridiculous. You're second in honor rank and almost every professor favored you." Tom told him

"It's not that Tom." Hadrian said

"So what do you want to do? You could work with me at the ministry or teach in Hogwarts. You're pretty good at teaching those imbecile." Tom raised his eyebrow.

"I want something different Tom. I want to see the world. You know me Tom. When this war is over. Assuming that I live after that. Maybe I'll fix the cold place first then leave Britain after that. I'll live as a normal wealthy muggle." Hadrian said while looking at the falling snow.

"You're leaving me?" Tom asked slowly while gripping the glass wine with death gripped.

"I'll visit you." Hadrian smiled sadly.

"When?" Tom asked.

"Probably after graduation? I don't know. You'll be a great minister Tom." Hadrian smiled.

"When did you decided this?" Tom asked without emotion.

"Last year when I was visiting the Cold Place. Julian told me that I should enjoy myself. Then I noticed that it's true. I never really explore the world yet.

"Maybe I should have killed that werewolf for having a big mouth." Tom thought.

"Are you done with that? Let's go. I'm tired." Hadrian asked.

"Yeah.. let's go." Tom said casually after paying the bill.

* * *

When they got to Hogwarts, Hadrian noticed that they were not going to the slytherin dungeon.

"Where are we going Tom?" Hadrian asked.

"Prefect's room. I don't wan to sleep in the dungeon right now." Tom said while he just shrugged. No one really used the prefect bedroom since no one seemed in the mood to use it.

When they enter the prefect's bedroom. It looked like it was never used. It was large with a large bedroom and great decoration. There were four large bed with different colors. Tom picked the green. Figured.

Hadrian put all the things he shopped and changed for pj's which was shirt and boxer. He stretched a little and someone immediately embraced him from the back, making him yelp. It was just Tom in his shirt and boxer too.

He was nuzzling Hadrian's neck with his tongue making Hadrian shuddered.

"What do you want Tom?" Hadrian asked while moaning a little.

"You know what I want dearest." Tom said seductively.

"Then tell me so I know what it is." Hadrian asked lowly.

"I want you. Sleep with me." Tom said seductively.

* * *

Oh God! I don't know if this should be a slash or what?

What do you guys want? A smut? Should I make them

Slash or no slash?

**Review! Please!**


	21. Chapter 21: Love me

**Oh God! I'm so nervous about this.**

**Don't hate me please.**

**Most of you said Slash!**

**So don't blame me. No blame please**

**Review? Ughgh hate writing smuts.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Love me**

Hadrian was very prepared for bed. Hell they've been outside since the morning. No less, he did not regret what he did that day. Tom bought him everything he wanted especially his sweets. He even let him ride the Ferris Wheel, a muggle ride, which Tom really hated next to a flying broom. He chuckled at the thought when he first brought Tom with him at flying. It was fantastic. There was a lot of cursing, screaming and shouting. It was a wonder how he managed to fly the broom with Tom being impossible that time.

"I want you. Sleep with me." Tom said huskily. Think of the devil and he would appear.

Tom sure knew what he was talking about. He was already licking his neck making him moaned and want for more. But was that right. Was that right? But before he could reply, Tom threw him already at the soft bed. Tom then positioned himself between Hadrian's bended knees while his elbows where beside Hadrian's face, caging him like a pet.

"Ughghgh, can't you be . . . " Hadrian trailed because Tom started ravishing his mouth. He was not gentle at all. He was rough and wild. He was kissing Hadrian not just with lips but with tongue and teeth too. Merlin help him! On the other hand, Tom was corrupting his body without shame. He never been touched like that. No, never. He was a virgin for Godric's sake!

Tom then started kissing his neck with a little lick there and here. Hadrian then used that chance to breathe. He inhaled deeply, trying to suck all the oxygen he needed. He was definitely panting.

"Tooom.. Ughghg.. should we be.. doing this?" He asked with a blush while holding Tom's face. He probably looked like a mess that time just like how he felt. A total mess.

"Are you asking that because we are both man .. or because we are close as brothers?" Tom asked while licking Hadrian neck again without stopping. Hadrian moaned loudly.

"Yes.. yes.. both.. This is wrong.. wrong Tom.. " Hadrian trailed, his body was on fire. Every touch, every lick, every friction. It was too much.

"Wrong?" Tom asked finally stopping.

"Yes this is wrong." Hadrian managed to say even though he was definitely flustered.

"And why is that?" Tom growled. "You do know that the wizarding world is not against homosexual and we are not related Hadrian. Is it because you already like someone? Is it Alex? Druella? Tell me!"

"What? No! No Tom! I don't have someone. Hell I haven't been with anyone." Hadrian said

"Then why are you against this?" Tom asked angrily.

"It's not that I'm opposed.. it's just maybe you're not thinking right.. and you know.. you might regret this tomorrow." Hadrian said nervously but Tom just laughed.

"Me? Regret? Ha! Hadrian you're the one who is not thinking right. You know me Hadrian. I am a lot of things but rash. I think about what I like and want first before acting and now I know that I want you." Tom said while looking at Hadrian's green eyes.

"Wha .. what..? Why?" Hadrian asked confused and a little scared but Tom just laughed at him again.

"Do you mind answering me?" Hadrian scowled.

"Not right now Hadrian... not right.. now.. I'll tell you.. but not right now." Tom said while trailing some kisses on Hadrian's jaw.

"I want .. the. answers.. now.. " Hadrian said while closing his eyes.

"Very.. stubborn." Tom chuckled while shaking his head.

"Please.. please?" Hadrian asked.

"No, .. maybe tomorrow." Tom smirked

"Your maybe.. means.. never.. you.. demon." Hadrian moaned when Tom licked his ear lobes making his moaned loud.

"Sensitive huh?" Tom smirked.

"Damn it... fine.. fine.. just once." Hadrian trailed

"Oh sweetheart, believe me, it will never be just once." Tom said before ravishing Hadrian's mouth without hesitation. This time, Hadrian responded so much to Tom's approval. Mouth to mouth, teeth to teeth and tongue to tongue. It was very slow but rough and passionate.

And so the battle of dominance started. After all, Hadrian and Tom were never the type of person to back down. At the end, Tom won having the liberty to explore Hadrian's mouth.

"Mhmhmhm, you taste good." Tom said after attacking Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian's lips were now very red and puckered.

"More." Hadrian demanded while pulling Tom closer.

"Mhmh, your wish is my command." Tom smirked. This time Tom licked and nipped Hadrian's nipple making the smaller teen moaned and arched his back.

"So eager aren't we?" Tom teased.

"Shut up and do your work." Hadrian snapped making Tom laughed. Finally, it seemed like Tom finally lost his patience. With a snap of his finger and their clothes were all gone. This caused their erection to touched and kissed making both of the teen to moan. Both man then started to move their hips towards each causing unbelievable friction.

".. Fuck .. Tom." Hadrian grunted while still rubbing.

"You sound very .. horny darling." Tom teased while moving down towards Hadrian's cock which was standing very tall.

"Not bad, you're a very good size, love." Tom said while eyeing his cock without shame.

"Shut .. up. you're the one who want this." Hadrian scowled.

"Aren't I the only one?" Tom teased while holding Hadrian's cock on his hand for the first time. Tom moved his hand up and down, trying to see what Hadrian's reaction would be.

"Tooom.. Merlin." Hadrian shouted with frustration while buckling his hips for more.

"See, you look very eager love, very eager." Tom teased but before Hadrian could retort, Tom engulfed him with his warm, wet mouth while bobbing up and down.

"Ahhhh Tom.. Tooom. Aahhh... Fuck.. More." Hadrian shouted while holding on Tom's silk hair. He tried to buck his hips for more but Tom held him down.

"Mooore... more... faster.. fast.. more.." Hadrian shouted while throwing his head back from pure pleasure but Tom was still giving him a blowjob. Every second he can feel the pleasure building, building very fast.

"Tooom.. ahhh.. I'll... I'll come." Hadrian shouted and felt Tom nodded. Tom then suck harder and faster.

"AHhhhh! AHHH! Tooom!" Hadrian shouted finally while cumming. Tom sucked everything while making Hadrian clean. Tom then made his way towards Hadrian. Hadrian who could see a cum just below Tom's lips.

"Taste yourself Hadrian. You taste... very sweet." Tom said while making Hadrian taste the remaining cum in his lips. But before Tom could do anything, Hadrian then flipped them which surprised the Tom Riddle.

"Your turn." Hadrian smirked while nuzzling Tom's neck and licking Tom's erected nipple.

"You're nipples were very hard." Hadrian said.

"Just like your cock." Tom smirked. It's true he could still feel Hadrian's cock on one of his legs.

"Shut and let me pleasure you." Hadrian said while making his way down. When he finally came to his destinations, he gasped.

"You're very.. huge, Tom. I don't think.. I don't think it'll fit me." Hadrian gulped, making Tom chuckled.

"Oh, it'll fit don't worry. Now suck me." Tom smirked but that smirked definitely changed to pure ecstasy when Hadrian suck him. Hard.

"Fuck.. you're good." Tom said. "Have you done this before?" Tom demanded angrily.

"No, never." Hadrian confessed while sucking Tom harder.

"Good." Tom smiled with satisfaction.

Hadrian then put both his hands in use. It was very impossible to engulf Tom. He had a 10 inch cock. Hadrian put both his hands on the base of Tom's cock while squeezing it. He then shake Tom's balls making the man groaned loudly.

He sucked, sucked, licked, and squeezed.

"Ahhh. Hadri.. Hadrian.. Ahh! " Tom shouted while gripping his jet black hair harder.

"Swallow. All of it." He heard Tom said.

"Bossy." He muttered before complying. Tom's cum was a little salty but sweet no less. It was very creamy too.

He then strangled Tom's lap making both of them moaned loud.

"No taste yourself." and without hesitation Tom lapped his lips.

Tom then changed back their positions with Hadrian on the bottom. Tom played with Hadrian's cock again.

"Tom.. please.. please. " Hadrian pleaded.

"Please what darling? Beg for it!" Tom demanded.

" Fuckk me! Oh please.. Please.. Fuck!" Hadrian begged.

"Mhmhmhm very vicious huh?" Tom smirked and before Hadrian could say anything Tom's finger were on his mouth.

"Suck it, I want it as lubrication." Tom said.

Hadrian then sucked it and leaved a generous amount of saliva. Tom just moaned while Hadrian sucked him.

"Good." Tom said approvingly and before Hadrian could reply. A finger entered his hole without any permission.

"Asshole." Hadrian cussed towards Tom.

"Yes, you have a very wonderful ass, love." Tom smirked. "It's very soft and warm,mhmhmh."

Hadrian just moaned more.

"More" Hadrian asked for it without any warming again a second finger penetrated him. Tom scissors his fingers inside Hadrian, trying to loosen the tight asshole.

"Relax, Hadrian." Tom said while still moving his fingers inside Hadrian. He then entered the third one. He felt Hadrian asshole tightened around his fingers making him growl.

"Fuck Hadri... you're so tight." Tom Muttered.

"Fuck you Tom. Make the.. pain. go." Hadrian shouted.

"You will, just be patience love. I'll fuck you hard." Tom said while chuckling. After waiting for Hadrian, Tom entered the last finger just to be sure.

"Fuck, it hurts, Tom." Hadrian shouted at him. Hadrian felt like everything was on fire. Was that normal? It fucking hurt so much.

After a good minute the pain finally vanished making him more relaxed. He nodded at Tom who just smiled. Tom then moved his fingers again and Hadrian loved it but Tom removed it. Confused and annoyed.

"Tom what the hell?" Hadrian scowled.

"Patience love, patience." Tom chuckled again. He then picked up his wand and cast some spells towards Hadrian.

"What did you do?" Hadrian asked.

"More lubrication, protection and cleaning." Tom answered and Hadrian just nodded.

But Tom wanted to try something. Hadrian felt something entered him. Long, thin and slick.

"What the?" he looked down and saw Tom's wand stuck up his ass. He just groaned.

It felt weird. The wood was very smooth and long. Oh well, better than nothing. He then started moving up and down the stick stucked up his ass.

Tom thought that Hadrian with his wand stuck us his ass was the most erotic thing he had ever scene but when Hadrian started moving up and down. Let say Tom was very surprised.

"You look very beautiful .. Hadrian." Tom smiled towards the very sweaty and panting Hadrian. Tom then licked Hadrian's entrance making the boy moaned loudly.

"You're such a slut Hadrian. A dirty dirty slut." Tom smirked making the teen moaned more.

"So you like it when I talk dirty to you? Huh? Bitch." Tom said while moving the wand faster.

"Answer me slut! How does my wand feel inside you?" Tom asked roughly.

"I like it! But.. but.. " Hadrian said making Tom confused.

"But what?" Tom asked.

"I want your, thick, huge and long cock stucked in my ass Tom. I want you.. Please." Hadrian begged.

"Very verbal aren't we? You're really a minx Hadrian." Tom smiled. He then removed the wand. When he removed it, there was a sticky white cream dripping from it.

"Awww, looked what you've done Hadrian. Now my wand will smell like you." Tom smirked.

"Well, don't do you like the smell of me?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, I like it so much." Tom laughed.

"Are you ready for this Hadrian?" Tom asked.

"Yes, please give me your large.. large and thick cock, please." Hadrian whined.

"Mhhmhm, if you say so." Tom said.

There and then, Tom entered Hadrian making the both of them grunt. Tom waited for Hadrian to adjust on his size.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Move. Now." Hadrian demanded.

Tom then started pouncing on Hadrian like an animal. Every thrust hit Hadrian's prostrate making Hadrian shout so much.

"Shout for me Hadrian!" Tom thrust harder.

"Tom! Tooom!" Hadrian obliged while putting his legs around Tom's waist which made it possible for Tom to sunk deeper into Hadrian's well build body.

"You belong to me! Only me! Do you understand Hadrian? You're just mine!" Tom shouted making Hadrian nod.

"Say it whore!" Tom shouted.

"I'm yours Tom! Just yours!" Hadrian shouted. He can feel pure pleasure and pain at the same time. Tom was making him see stars.

"Mine!" Tom growled.

"Faster! Ahhh! More..! Harder! More!" Hadrian demanded while moving his body up and down Tom's cock.

"You're a dirty, dirty whore but you're mine." Tom growled while sinking his teeth on Hadrian neck, marking him.

"Yours!" Hadrian said while marking Tom with a bite too. The pain seemed to turn on both of the man more.

"Tell me how does it feel Hadrian! Tell me how does it feel with my huge cock stuck between your ass!"

"It feels sooo good Tom! Feel soo good."

"You like my cock huh? You lusty wench! Bitch!"

"Ahhh! Tooom! Please!" Hadrian shouted while gripping and scratching Tom's back. He was holding on it like it was his lifeline. It would not surprised Tom if his back was bleeding already.

After a few more hard thrust Tom felt Hadrian tightened around him.

"Fuck! So tight! So tight Hadrian!" Tom said while slapping his balls merciless towards Hadrian's dripping whole. Then the two finally cum.

"Hadrian! Ahh!"

"Tooom! ... Tooom!

Hadrian felt something shoot inside him, Tom's cum no doubt and his own cum pump out of his cock making both of their stomach dirty.

"Awwww look what have you done. Now we're dirty. You're such a dirty slut Hadrian. A dirty, messy slut!" Tom teased while collapsing on top of the teen.

"That was.. fun." Hadrian said finally while panting.

"I knew you'd like it." Tom smirked while kissing Hadrian again.

"I want more." Hadrian announced without shame.

"Wha.. What?" Tom spluttered.

"I want more Tooom." Hadrian whined.

"But Hadrian!" Tom looked flabbergasted.

Hadrian then flipped them and sunk lower on Tom's cock while grunting.

"I want to ride you." Hadrian said.

"Then you better ride me good." Tom smirked.

Hadrian then started to pounce on Tom. Hard and rough."

_"Who would have thought that Hadrian was a little bit lusty?"_ Tom thought. Just looking at Hadrian rock his hips up and down on his cock made him very hard. It was unbelievable. Tom then took Hadrian's cock and started paying attention to it.

Hadrian was grunting and moaning so much. His only anchor to reality was Tom's waist and cock which was buried deep inside him. It always hit his prostrate. There and then, Hadrian decided that he loved riding Tom's cock. The wanton moans were everywhere the room.

"You look.. very sexy with my cock stuck inside your ass, Hadrian. It is very seductive." Tom said huskily.

"And I love it very much Tom. Thank you." Hadrian smirked back. He then rode him faster and harder. Both of them can here Hadrian's balls slamming Tom's skin. It produced a loud slap.

"AHHHh Tom! TOOOM!" Hadrian shouted.

"Hadri.. Hadrian! Ahh AHH AHh!" Tom shouted at the same time.

Hadrian then collapsed while Tom pulling him under the sheet closer to him.

"Are you sure you had enough?" Tom teased.

"Yeah. . Thanks." Hadrian smiled.

"No problem. We can do it again tomorrow." Tom teased.

"Go way and let me sleep Tom." Hadrian scowled only making the other laughed.

But before the two could sleep, the thought of Hadrian leaving after graduation really bug Tom. It was, after all, only a year and a half before their graduation. _What can he do?_

"Hadrian.." Tom whispered into Hadrian's sweaty silk hair.

"Mhmhmhmh?" Hadrian hummed.

"I don't.. I don't.. want you to leave." Tom said while hugging Hadrian closer to his bare chest. "Please, don't leave .. me" Tom whispered unsure if Hadrian heard him because he didn't hear anything at all from the teen after that.

Tom then kissed Hadrian's forehead. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday. There was no way they could wake up on time.

And Hadrian. Slytherin! He has a match tomorrow. Merlin he's screwed! How can Hadrian ride the broom tomorrow? Hadrian will surely blame him. At least he gave his slytherin team some advantage. They should be thanking him tomorrow. Tom smirked. Tomorrow would be fun to watch Hadrian fly his broom.

* * *

**Oh god! This smut!**

******I know! I know! I'm so bad.**

**I love you guys so much that's why I'm updating everyday!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed. ****It's my vacation :)**

**Review please?**

**I'll be leaving for California tonight so my update would probably be irregular.**

**Sorry. Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped

**This chapter is for everyone who reviewed!**

**Review? Maybe I'll write more while I'm here.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kidnapped**

When he opened his emerald eyes, the first thing he felt was soreness. It hurts everywhere, as in everywhere. Everywhere. He looked around and tried to remember what happened.

He heard Tom last night. He heard how broken Tom was while asking him not to leave but he decided not to say anything back. It hurts him to see Tom like that. It was not like him. For everyone, Tom was this superior, powerful, confident, good looking man but he was still a human being after all right? He then felt bad for telling Tom about his plans. Maybe he shouldn't have told him.

And yeah, he just slept with Tom, not literary. He groaned. He looked behind him and true to his words, Tom Riddle was embracing him from behind. He pried Tom's hand off. Good thing the man doesn't have enough strength to embrace him so hard. When he stood up, he noticed that something was leaking between his legs: cum. He groaned again. Everything hurts especially his ass. Tom was an animal last night.

He felt so tired but there was something in his mind that kept telling him to hurry up. Hurry up for what? He then conjured a robe for him and Tom and a mirror. He looked like.. a mess. Total mess. He had few scratches and bruise in his hips and arms. He growled but when he looked at his neck. He saw a bite mark. Tom marked him and he felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He then went back on the bed to look at Tom. He always look so peaceful every time he's asleep. He caressed Tom's hair causing Tom to moaned. He chuckled but he smiled sad towards Tom.

He doesn't really know what he was to Tom or what Tom was to him. He doesn't even know what they were. Lovers? No, Tom doesn't love. He smiled sadly again. He is definitely going to miss Tom when he left. He will miss their bickering, their fights, the way Tom always made him feel safe, the way Tom always seemed to protect him even though he doesn't need it, the way Tom glared at him when he was pestering him, the way Tom would laugh towards his antics, the way Tom's eyebrows scrunched whenever he was thinking.

And those smiles, those genuine smiles reserved just for him.

He then wondered if Tom would miss him too.

Would he be sad?

Would he be lonely?

Would he looked for him?

Turn the world upside down?

Ridiculous, he chuckled while dismissing the thought.

He looked outside and noticed that it was definitely not a nice day. Snow covered everything even the quidditch pitch a little. Oh how he loved quidditch.

There and then, he noticed what he forgotten.

Shit! There is a match today!

He looked at the clock. 11:30 it said. Double shit! The game starts at noon. He only had half an hour to prepare and he looked like a mess. He then quickly woke Tom up.

"Get up! Asshole! I have a match within 30 minutes and I am leaving! Go make yourself look presentable." Hadrian said while gathering his things. With that, he run towards his tower.

On the other hand, Tom just smirked and lazily stretched.

"Ughghgg. That was a good sex" he decided before putting on the robe laid on the bed. He then looked at the status of the bed.

IT WAS A MESSED.

Yes, definitely a mess, cum was everywhere the sheet. An elf would definitely have an heart attack today. He smirked. He looked outside and frowned. It was a bad day for quidditch but he knew that, that won't stop the players from playing especially Hadrian. Idiot.

* * *

When Hadrian arrived at the pitch, he only had 5 minutes before the game starts. He saw his team especially Orion shouting while his other team looked ready to die.

"Where the hell is he?!" Orion shouted while Ron tried to calm Orion down.

"Orion, maybe Hadrian is on his way. Calm down!" Ron said nervously.

"Oh I am calm Weasley! Aren't I?" Orion shouted.

"That bastard! Ditching us! If I see that man with Riddle on the other side, I would definitely castrate him!" Orion shouted again while the others looked at him nervously.

"Where is Hadrian!" Orion shouted again.

"Did you see him?!" Orion grabbed a boy.

"Did you?!" Orion grabbed the other.

"Did you!?" and another.

"Ahem" Hadrian said while attracting the others and Orion's attention.

"Miss me that much cousin?" Hadrian smirked.

"You little imp! Where were you?" Orion shouted while pulling Hadrian's ear.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! Orion, not the ear!" Hadrian protested while the others just laughed with relief. Finally Orion let his ear go with a huffed.

"So team? We've been practicing for this game. Are you ready to wipe those slimy, snotty, slytherines?" Hadrian asked while shouting.

"Yeah!" cheered the Gryffindors.

"Good! Show those slytherins that they should fear us lions especially in quidditch!" Hadrian shouted which earned him a cheer. The announcer, which was Seamus called for their team but before he could go.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride me instead of your broom?" Tom asked while smirking.

"Oh, I don't know Tom, my broom and I had a way long relationship than ours." Hadrian smirked back.

"Brat. Just.. don't hurt yourself to much." Tom scowled while looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me your lecture. I need to pulverized your team." Hadrian smirked again before leaving the tent.

"Cocky bastard." Tom said and he heard the pitch roared when they saw Hadrian.

* * *

When he first fly, Hadrian immediately winced but that won't stop him. He was still sore. Damn that Riddle but he was born in the air. It was his territory. He smirked when he fled eye to eye to Cygnus who was the Slytherin captain.

"Hello cousin." Hadrian beamed at the irritated Cygnus.

"Hello, so I heard you were late. Were you screwing someone?" Cygnus said while eyeing his crinkled uniform.

"Maybe." Hadrian smirked making Cygnus annoyed.

"Watch your back cousin." Cygnus growled.

"Oh I will, I'll watch my back while destroying your team." Hadrian beamed making Cygnus go away.

"Sooo what did you do this time?" Rodolphus asked him while smirking at him.

"Ohh you know, annoy him." Hadrian smirked back making the Lestrange heir laugh.

"Ohh, you never changed." Rodolphus said. Hadrian then looked around. He saw Hermione and his other friends in the Gryffindor bench cheering. He waved at them making the Gryffindor bench roar. He then looked at the slytherin bench, Tom was seated between Zev and Druella who had Bella and Abraxas next to her. Druella waved secretly at him while Goyle and Crabe definitely waved obviously.

"Traitors." he saw the other slytherins said to the others. He just laughed. Well it was not his fault he was pretty friendly.

He heard Madam Hooch whistled while throwing the ball and letting the snitch fly freely. He eyed Rodolphus and he smirked back. Oh how he loved competing with Rodolphus. On the other hand, Cygnus started their dirty tricks, Cygnus started bumping the other players while making it look like an accident. He just rolled his eyes towards his desperate cousin.

"Go get it Lestrange." He heard Cygnus shouted towards Rodolphus.

"No, you go get it Hadrian!" Orion shouted. _Really who is the captain here?_

"Yes boss!" Hadrian just mocked him while flying.

"And good afternoon to all of you everyone! It's a bit chilly isn't it? But that won't stop our seekers, Hadrian Potter and Rodolphus Lestrange from flying for snitch. Can you see them people fly?" Seamus announced making the crowd cheer.

"And first point to Slytherin by Cygnus people!" Seamus announced.

"And a point for Gryffindor corteousy of our lover boy Orion! It seemed like these cousins has an extreme relationship. Don't you think?" Seamus cheered.

"Bias!" the slytherin shouted.

"Oh shut up! And will you look at that people! Hadrian and Rodolphus are tail to tail leaded of course by our dear Hadrian Potter. Now people we all know that Rodolphus and Hadrian were good friends that's why we always love to watch them compete. They play so sexy *cough* I mean clean. Yes they play very clean." seamus shouted.

"Will Rodolphus finally beat Hadrian? We all know that Hadrian is the very first, 1st year seeker in a century and he never loose a game. No people, never. Our Raven Boy there always give the Gryffindor the house cup every year." Seamus cheered again.

"What can you say about that Professor McGonagall? Are you happy that Hadrian is in your team?" Seamus asked while handing McGonagall the microphone.

"Of course, Potter is a good student although a bit naughty like his father. Other than that we all know that the Gryffindor adore Potter." McGonagall said while handing back the microphone to Seamus.

"Yes, yes and talk about Hadrian's father. The Potter family are here people!" Seamus announced while attracting the other student's attention including Hadrian. Hadrian's family just gave a sweet wave and smile to everyone especially Hadrian.

"Oh! Another point for Gryffindor by our favorite Weasley!" Seamus announced.

"But of course Slytherin won't back down. Point for Hazel!" Seamus groaned a little.

"Oh look at that people! Rodolphus is now leading the race! Is this really the day our Raven boy will finally fall?" Seamus shouted making the crowds shout more. Some people were already betting.

"But Hadrian is gaining his momentum and look at that people. Hadrian has a new broom. Yes indeed. Is that the newest nimbus? That was just released last month! Who Merlin bought him that new broom?! Did you Mr. and Mrs. Potter bought that for your lovely boy?" Seamus asked making the others glare when he said "lovely".

"No, sorry Seamus." Mrs. Potter said.

"But it is awesome!" Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Viktor shouted making Cassi rolled his eyes.

"You heard it people! The Potter did not bought that broom for their son then who did? We all know that our dear Raven never like spending a lot of money for himself so who did?" Seamus asked.

Everyone then started gossping while some Slytherins were giving some annoyed looks towards Tom Riddle but Tom remained calm.

Then a boy from somewhere went to Seamus, a ravenclaw, the boy whispered something making Seamus laughed.

"Oh boy! That was just fantastic. We already know who bought Hadrian his newest and most expensive broom thanks to our very intelligent Ravenclaws." The Ravenclaws just gulped.

"So people do you already know who bought the broom?!" Seamus asked making the Hogwart population wild. Everyone knew that gossips and secrets in Hogwarts were like fire.

"Just say who it is!" A boy from hupplepuff shouted.

"You have some guts punk. Don't interrupt me. But yes I'll be telling you."

"Oh another point for Gryffindor."

"It is a man who bought that fantastic broom." Seamus gave a hint.

"Orion! Alex! Abraxas." The others shouted.

"Hey! I didn't bought that stupid broom!" Abraxas immediately retaliated.

"Nope and the name has an intials of " T and R." Hadrian groaned while Seamus hinted and everyone shut up when they figured out who it was.

"Ohhh! Another point for Slytherin. Ohh Gryffindor again!" Seamus announce but no one seemed to care.

"Yes people! The man who bought our Raven's new broom was no other than our Slytherin Prince. Tom Riddle!" Seamus announced and suddenly a spell hit Seamus making him fell.

"Hey, it's my job to announce Riddle. No offense!" Seamus whined while the others just gossip about the news.

"Yes, yes, yes people. Deal with it. We all know that Hadrian and Tom, our Hogwarts brother really love each other *cough* I mean care for each other. And hell I think our Raven really deserved his present. Don't you think?" Seamus said while watching nervously a certain Tom Riddle who was looking at him murderously accross the pitch.

"So? The question is why did our Slytherin Prince bought that expensive broom for our Raven?" Seamus asked while the others were also confused. But lucky for them Hadrian and Rodolphus were making their way towards them.

"Oh people! It looks like our Raven has some spare time to answer." Seamus announced making the other crowd cheered and squealed.

"It was a get-well-soon-gift." Hadrian said shortly while flashing Tom a dazzling smile.

"Go get the snitch Hadrian! Stop entertaining them!" Orion shouted making the others laughed.

"There you go people. It was a get-well-soon-gift from our loving Tom Riddle. He he he. Moving on! Points for Gryffindor again. 150-180! In favor of Slytherin!" Seamus shouted.

"And there is Cygnus Black! Hey that's not legal!" Seamus shouted when he saw Cygnus hitting the other players.

"You slimy slimy slimy Slytherin!" Seamus shouted.

"Definitely Bias!" The slytherin shouted again.

"Another point by Ron Weasley!" Seamus shouted.

"Point for Marcus, Slytherin!"

"Point for the lover boy Orion!"

"Is this the day our lions will fell?" Seamus asked grimly.

The Gryffindors were already panting same as the Slytherins but the Slytherins had a lot of dirty tricks prepared for them. The Gryffindors can't stay playing like this. They were loosing.

"Hadrian! Go get the snitch! End the game! Now!" Orion shouted towards Hadrian who just nodded.

"And here is our Raven! Oh! They saw the snitch! Go Hadrian!" Seamus cheered while the others groaned of Seamus obvious favoritism.

"Oh shut up! Is this the end of the game fellas?! Hadrian and Rodolphus were side to side and the snitch were only a meter away! Who would get it this time!" Seamus shouted while the others stand to have a better look even the players stopped.

Both Hadrian and Rodolphus had an arm stretched but Hadrian was a little shorter than Rodolphus. But that won't stop Hadrian. Everyone seemed to know already that Hadrian will loose. Rodolphus was about to get the snitch when,

Hadrian leaped from his broom while catching the snitch.

There were no cheering. Hadrian has no broom and he was falling. Fast.

**"Hadrian!"**

Everyone shouted and screamed even some other Slytherins but everyone seemed to froze.

"**No!**" the crowds shouted.

"No, you can't die. No, no, no, not him." Tom thought frantically while leaning forward. He caught Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian just gave him an apologetic smile.

150 feet from the ground

120 feet

105 feet

95 feet

And he stopped from falling.

He had a wand pointed towards himself. He was levitating himself. Wingardium Leviosa of course. This caused the other people to gape at him for a minute.

"And the Gryffindor won!" Seamus shouted causing the others to unfreeze

"Yeah! Wohooo! We won! We won!" The lion's den shouted with delight. Cheering was heard everywhere.

Rodolphus then gave Hadrian his broom that he caught.

"That was... amazing!" Rodolphus shouted at him when he was finally stable in his broom.

"Yeah. I'm glad it worked." Hadrian confessed making Rodolphus looked at him like he was insane.

"You're an idiot!" Orion, Ron and his other team mates made their way towards them.

"Good game Lestrange." Orion said to Rodolphus.

"You too Black. I'll see you later Hadrian" Rodlphus said before leaving.

"We won!" Ron shouted and the others just laughed and cheered.

"And of course our Raven took us by surprise again! That was what I'm talking about! Good day people." Seamus shouted.

But it seemed like it will not be a good day after all because the dark sky definitely turned darker. Thunder and lightning strike causing the others to scream.

* * *

"Go run to the castle!" The professors shouted while some flyers took some passengers that they could bring with them.

But then Dark robed men appeared from the clouds. Chaos and people shouting where everywhere. Hadrian looked around and saw his family together with his other friends protecting the other younger students. He felt proud of them. On the other hand Tom and his court were also fighting viciously, giving some time for the other students to run. He then flew towards the slytherin bench. He saw a slytherin girl, a second year probably, being manhandled by a man in black robe. He then sent a stunning hex towards the man while catching the girl.

"Are you okay?! What's your name?" Hadrian asked the shaking and crying girl.

"Yes.. thank .. you. I'm Samantha." the girl said while hugging him tightly "Don't .. leave me."

"Shshshs. shsshs. You're safe. I'll ask someone to bring you to the castle okay? Then I'll look for you when I got there okay?" Hadrian promised the crying girl.

"No! Where.. are you.. going?" Samantha asked.

"I need to find Tom and his friends. He needs my help." Hadrian said while looking frantically for someone.

"Can't the.. Tom fight by himself? Isn't he .. big like you?" Samantha asked while still clinging to him.

"No, Tom is very powerful but he is an idiot sometimes. He needs me but I'll come back for you okay? I'll look for you after this." He smiled assuringly.

"HEY YOU!" He shouted towards a blue robed boy boy near the bench.

"Go use my broom and bring this girl inside the castle. Bring her to Tom or Druella if I'm not yet around okay? If we're not there then just take care of her. Now go!" He commanded while helping Samantha get on the broom.

He looked around and saw his parents finally running towards the castle with some kids with them. His father caught his eyes, alarmed and concerned. He just nodded. He needed to fight to buy some time for them.

He saw Tom's court still fighting. He then made his way towards them where the death eaters and students were a lot. He stunned a lot death eaters while making his way. He saw a lot of 1st years crying at the corner.

"Druella! Bella! Get out of here and get all the children that you can get! Bring them all to the castle!" Harry shouted while still fighting two death eaters in front him.

"Crabe! Goyle! Go help Bella and Druella bring all the children to safety."

Damn it, if they could just apparate but they were just sixth years.

He saw Druella collecting all the kids on the corner of his eyes while Bella was very reluctant on helping but she soon followed Druella's lead.

"What the hell were you still doing here?" Tom shouted beside him while dodging some nasty spells.

"Fighting what do you think?" Hadrian still managed to smirk at the scowling Tom.

"Get out of here." Tom shouted at him.

"Why don't YOU get out of here?" Hadrian mocked while sending some curse. Both of them were in good synchronize. Good combination. Wiping here and there, striking and defending back to back.

Rodolphus, Cygnus, Abraxas and Zev were also doing pretty good but the death eaters were well trained and has a lot more experience than them.

"Damn it! What do they want?" Hadrian asked both of them already stunned 20 death eaters each but it seemed like they just kept coming and coming to Merlin know's where

"I don't know!" Tom shouted back but still striking like a real snake. He was so deadly and dangerous.

"Crap!" Hadrian cried in pain when a cutting spell caught him in his shoulder.

"You alright?" Tom asked while looking back at him but that was all the others needed before sending a spell towards Tom.

"Tom!" Hadrian shouted when he saw the spell sent towards the front of Tom. He then quickly switch their positions causing him to be hit by the spell square on his chest.

"Hadrian" Tom's voice was the only thing he heard before he black out. He knew he fell after that.

* * *

Tom looked at the fallen figure of Hadrian frantically. Then immediately sent a nasty hex towards the death eater who hit Hadrian. He was now fighting by himself since Hadrian was hit and he doesn't even know if Hadrian was still alive. He saw Cygnus at the corner of his eyes who was just supporting Rodolphus in fighting.

"Cygnus! Come here and protect Hadrian! Now!" Tom shouted towards Cygnus. Now that Cygnus had Hadrian, Tom started to fight more viciously and demonly. He just want to kill all of them for hurting was his. He left Hadrian to Cygnus and started on advancing on the enemies in front of them.

After a good of 10 minutes the death eaters started to disappeared. Tom sighed and looked a little bit relieved about that but when he looked around for Hadrian. He was not anywhere.

He saw Cygnus there standing without Hadrian to be seen. He made his way towards Cygnus.

"Where. is. he?!" Tom demanded why pulling Cygnus' collars.

"I don't know." Cygnus said while trying to free himself.

"What do you mean you don't know? I told you to protect him! Where is Hadrian!?" Tom demanded and he saw his other court making their way beside him.

"I . . I. . look the man said they just need Hadrian and they'll leave. I saw you fighting all of them and so. . . I figured that it was the best choice to just give Hadrian." Cygnus said while the others growled at him.

"Crucio!" Tom shouted while pointing the wand towards Cygnus.

"I told you to protect him but you just give him away?!" Tom growled at him while Cygnus cried out of pain.

"You will be punished Cygnus! I warned you before, not a single harm towards Hadrian!" Tom said with menace before Cygnus fell into unconscious.

"Tom, we need to go to the castle and report what happened." Zev told him grimly while Tom tried to control his temper.

"Rodolphus, bring this filth to the dungeon." Tom growled towards the lying Cygnus.

"We're going to get him back" Zev and Abraxas promised him while he just nodded.

* * *

When they got to the Great Hall of Hogwarts the Potter family ran first towards them.

"Where is my son Tom?" Mrs. Potter asked with a smile on her face.

"Where is my son Tom?" Mr. Potter asked this time.

"Cygnus gave him away to one of the death eaters when they asked for him. Even though I told him to protect him." Tom said with cold voice while Mrs. Potter just gave an anguish cry. Cassiopeia was holding Mrs. Potter while Mr. Viktor looked murderously. Mr. Potter just gave him a sad smile but Tom could see the broken man inside those hunted eyes.

"You did well Tom. I know you've tried." Mr. Potter assured him before leaving with his family probably going to Dumbledore.

He turned around and saw Hadrian's little group. Hermione was already crying on top of Ron's shoulder. Neville was patting her shoulder while Alex looked broken but Orion looked like he wanted to kill someone. _Yeah they've heard it._

"You asshole! You let them took Hadrian?!" Orion with some tears on his cheeks demanded while pulling Cygnus who just had his conscious back on his collars. Rodolphus and Cygnus tried to calm Orion but the man was animalistic. Merlin he really should be a Slytherin.

"Tell me! How come you're here and not him?!" Orion shouted towards Cygnus obviously making a scene but the man doesn't seemed to care. Orion has full of range. That time, he could've sworn that he looked more like a Black than ever with those glaring eyes that had full of hatred

"Stop this instant Black!" Zev shouted at the man but Tom did not try to stop it at all.

"You're really willing to kill a family Cygnus?! How about I just kill you right now?!" Orion shouted with disbelief while punching Cygnus straight to the face. Orion looked so broken and mad.

"You will never be Lord Black you idiot even if Hadrian is alive or not! You pathetic worm! So Merlin help me when we get Hadrian back!" Orion said before leaving the great hall. There was a silence after that.

Who would have thought that the joker of the Gryffindor had it in him?

* * *

When they arrived, there was a dead silence. It was just his court in the common room. No one dared to speak cause no one know what to say.

"Why did Hadrian not left? He has his broom." Abraxas asked breaking the silence. Everyone seemed to think why.

"He is a moron, trying to save someone again." Bella suggested but a little nervous since he heard what happened to Cygnus.

"Maybe but the broom was not with him anymore when he was fighting." Zev said trying to analyzed everything. Tom needs to agree with Zev. After all he was there when Hadrian fought like a demon but he just have to caught that spell for him. For him of all people!

But their thoughts were stopped when a knock in the door was heard.

"Who that might be?" Rodolphus asked.

"Maybe Crabbe and Goyle forgot the password again." Abraxas shrugged but it was not them when Rodolphus opened the door. It was a Ravenclaw boy. The boy looked nervous but he was holding a broom and a girl. It was Hadrian's broom. Everyone gasped.

"Umm yeah, is Hadrian Potter here?

"No, he is not." Tom snapped

"Ummm yeah well is there someone called Tom or Druella here?" the Ravenclaw boy looked very nervous now with the crying girl on his hand.

"Who is looking for them?" Tom narrowed his eyes towards the broom.

"Well, Hadrian Potter told me to bring this girl to the castle safely with his broom. He said bring this girl to Tom or Druella if ever he is not yet around. So I guess I need to bring this to Tom or Druella?" the boy looked unsure.

"I am Tom. You can leave now." Tom said flatly.

"Umm yeah thank you." the boy said while nervously handing the broom to Rodolphus and leaving the sniffling girl.

Obviously they don't know what to do.

"I *sniff* sniff* want *sniff* the boy with green eyes." The girl said making Rodolphus winced.

"She wants Hadrian, Tom." Rodolphus said while urging the girl to walk towards the others.

"Go get her Druella." Tom sighed.

"What's your name child?" Druella asked with a sad smile.

"Samantha. Where is the . . green eyed boy? He said . . he said. .he'll find me when he came back. So where is he?" Samantha sniffed while the others just winced.

"Well, for a starter, his name is Hadrian. And..." Druella looked around for help but no one seemed to know what to do.

"Well... he's not yet here..." Druella smiled sadly.

"Is he coming back? He.. he said.. he'll come back for me." Samantha asked.

" I'm sure he will." Rodolphus smiled sadly to the girl.

"When do you think Hadrian will .. be back? He was .. not lying, was he? He said he just needs to help the Tom and his friend then he'll be back." Samantha asked Druella innocently.

The others felt guilty of the confessions. If Hadrian didn't come back for them and help them then he wouldn't be taken. They knew that Grindelwald was not a very lenient person. Merlin just knows what Hadrian is enduring right now because of them while they are in their common room safe and sound. They looked very ashamed and unable to looked straight to the girl wwhereas looking at them for answers.

On the other hand, Druella can't seemed to hold it anymore and so she broke into sobs while hugging the little girl. "Of course he'll come back.. I'm sure Hadrian will be back .. for you."

"Why are you crying miss? Sniff* sniff* Are you sick? Is there something that hurts?" the girl looked very alarmed.

"No darling, ... my chest just seemed to ached .. a little. That's all" Druella lied. _"Yes, in my heart, it hurts a lot."_ Druella thought. The other occupants just looked at the scene sadly.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! ;)**

**What do you think?**

**I'm so sad for Druella when they found out that Hadrian went back for them.**

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23: Save me

**I am currently in California :(**

**So I don't think I would be updating everyday now :(**

**I am thinking of a cute romance again for Tom and Hadrian like their date. Would you like that or some emotional chapter?**

**Let me know. Review please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Save me**

That night Tom Marvolo Riddle did not rest at all. He was frantically looking for the headquarters of Grindelwald where Hadrian was possibly held in. Tom had a few suspicion in where it was but he needed to be sure or else he would had waste time and he couldn't afford that. Merlin knows what Grindelwald is doing right now to Hadrian. Torture? He doesn't even wanted to think about it.

He owled a lot of people he knew that might know something while he ordered his followers to gather any information they can. So far he'll say they are progressing very fast. There was lot of places that can be Grindelwald's fortress since the man was very influential but he was confident that he can find it with in two days or three.

On the other hand he knew that Dumbledores group together with Hadrian's family were also doing the searching but they were so slow that was why Tom decided to put the searching into his own hands. Damn what the old man would think. He needs to find Hadrian.

It was to their advantage that it was their Christmas break. They had 2 weeks of vacation for themselves. He already planned that vacation for him and Hadrian. He planned to take the boy to a fancy restaurant, a midnight stroll, see the stars and constellations, lunch at three broomsticks, shop for new boxes of sweets, a New Years party, and Slytherin he was already ready to give Hadrian his gifts but the imbecile Cygnus just had to give Hadrian away. How could he put his planned vacations into action if Hadrian was taken?

Just thinking of Cygnus made his blood boil. Literary. He already tortured the boy multiple times and kicked him out the dungeon. Merlin knows where the boy is sleeping now but he he feels like it was still not enough. He was still not content. He still wanted to torture the moron more but he needed to focus on finding Hadrian. They already wasted a day and still no one still knew where was he.

He knew Hadrian is alive. He has to be. He needs to be.

On the other hand, Tom ordered Druella to took care of Samantha. It was Hadrian's wish after all. He wasn't really fond of children but he sometimes can't helped but feel sorry towards Samantha since they found out that she had no real friends at all. Also add the fact that Hadrian was the one who saved the girl's life which caused the girl to looked for Hadrian every minute. It was probably a good thing that Samantha left for holidays too although they promised that Hadrian will be back when she came back. They hope that their lie is true

* * *

They were currently in their common room. Most of the students left for the holidays while some left because of the fight that happened in the pitch.

Their coming room was decorated with Christmas decorations in a Slytherin way. Green, silver and black were everywhere. It was also unbelievably chilly causing the occupants to apply multiple warming charm. Tom was currently sitting on a chair with full of parchments on his hands. Every parchments were answer to his letters or some new informations. His followers were also seated in a comfortable chair near the hearth of the common room while doing their own way to help Tom.

Although it was only 4 more days before Christmas, no one in the room seemed to be excited about it. In fact the mood was very busy and gloomy.

But a knock on the door brought them to reality. Bella opened the door and gasped when he saw the person standing just outside their door.

It was Orion Black in all his might looking very smug which made Bella rolled her eyes. Orion always had that effect on her. She then opened the door wider making the others know of their guest while Orion stepped inside.

"What do you want Black?" Tom asked without looking towards the door.

"A lot of things to be honest Riddle but I have a special information for you" Orion said with an arrogant tone but his eyes remained dull.

"Well, first things first. How in slytherins name did you find our dungeon?" Tom narrowed his eyes

"Let's just say that a beautiful Slytherin girl told me. " Orion told him with a grin making the others groaned.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Orion Black was the purest form of a charming and seductive demon to any girls. There were a lot of rumors that the man never really date the same girl more than a week which earned him the title of a heart breaker. Sometimes Orion would persuade Hadrian to date one of the girls who were giving their hearts out for Hadrian but Hadrian never really took interest to any of them.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Abraxas said while rolling his eyes making the grin of Orion wider.

"You say that right now Abraxas but you might be surprised in how good I am at bed." Orion announced without shamed making Rododlphus and Zev snicker.

"What information do you have for me Black?" Tom asked.

"Well I didn't hear the word please so why should I tell you?" Orion teased.

"Black, I don't have time for your games." Tom warned.

"Really? Even if the information is about the location of my dear cousin?" Orion said smugly making the air in the room colder and thicker.

Silence

"What do you know?" Tom narrowed his eyes while putting down all the parchments but Orion only said the word "out" with a business like voice that they never knew the jackass had while making his way out. Tom just sighed while following Orion.

"Okay? What it is that you know?" Tom asked seriously.

"I know now where Hadrian's location is." Orion said seriously while his eyes hardened.

"Any why are you telling me this and not Dumbledore?" Tom asked icily.

"We'll let's just say that I want my cousin back here by tomorrow." Orion said while leaning on the cold hard walls of the Slytherin dungeons.

"And where did you get all this information." Tom asked.

"From Lord Black, our grandfather of course. He owled me the informations earlier and you do know that the Blacks has a lot of connections and ears around the wizarding world." Orion sighed.

"And how can we be sure that the place is right?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Because dear Mr.-I-am-very-suspicious- of- you, the place was one of the Black Manors. It was bought by Grindelwald before the war even started and lets just say that all the elves of that manor are still very loyal to grandpa for being Lord Black. That's why when they saw the people dragging their Lord Black's favorite grandson and future heir, they warned him fast. Very convenient huh?"

"Then if your grandpa likes Hadrian so much, why didn't he do anything?!" Tom asked while raising his voice.

"Are you even thinking Riddle? The Blacks are neutral in this war. If grandfather ordered Hadrian's rescue then they would look like they are against Grindelwald that's why he sent me the information. We can't let anything happen to the next future Lord Black now can we?" Orion smirked with cross arms.

"You do know that I would not bring you with me right?" Tom eyed Orion.

"Of course you won't" Orion snorted.

"Alright, where is it?" Tom asked.

"Eager aren't we? Alright. You do know the Godrics Hallow right? Beside the neighborhood, to its right, there would be a big abandoned lot but if you know what you are looking for you would see a huge white manor. That was one of the Black's Manors and Hadrian is in it. " Orion explained.

"But you needed to be a Black or have a Black's blood to enter the manor without alarming the wards.

"I'm still not bringing you with me." Tom said.

"I know." Orion said and without warning, Orion used his wands to cut his palm while smearing the blood onto Tom's robe.

"Now that's all taken care of." Orion said without even wincing while Tom glared at him.

"And oh Riddle! Take this." Orion said while picking something from his pocket and giving it to Tom. It was a galleon. A normal one, nothing special which made Tom raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not a beggar Black." Tom said while his eyebrow twitch.

"It's not a normal galleon you dolt. That's a portkey that would bring you straight to your common room. When you see Hadrian, grab him and leave. The activation word is "awesome Orion" Orion instructed.

"Of course you would pick an activation key like that." Tom rolled his eyes.

Where Orion took hold of that portkey was beyond Tom's knowledge but he can't deny that Orion's plan was brilliant. The man really thought about everything which somehow impressed him. It was true that the man was a jackass but like Hadrian, he can be serious and clever if he wanted too.

"What's the catch?" Tom asked making the other man smirked.

"Nothing. I'm not doing this for you Riddle. I'm doing this for my cousin but a few more screams from Cygnus that can be heard at Gryffindor tower from here can't hurt at all." Orion said while turning his back from Tom and walking away.

"Hey! Black!" Tom shouted making the man turned his back and raised an eyebrow.

"It ... pains me to admit me this but.. thank you and ... it's hard to believe but... you're one of the few people I can consider calling as a friend. " Tom said slowly with his baritone voice while looking away.

"Oh please, spare me your charming speech Riddle. I never really like you completely to be honest." Orion started making Tom scowled.

"I don't even know what Hadrian saw in you. You're sadistic, arrogant, prideful and full of yourself." Orion said while making his way towards Tom.

"But every time I saw my cousin smile because of you, I sometimes forget that you are that type of person. Every time I hear his laugh, I can't helped but wonder what in Godric's name did you do to deserve it. And as time passed, I can't helped but changed the way I view you." Orion stated without any emotion. He is now face to face with Tom.

"But mark my words Riddle, the moment you break my cousin, I would do everything in my power to bring you down." Orion promised with full of menace and Tom can't helped but believe the warning. After all the Black family were known for someone who could hold a grudge for a long time and never forgets.

With that, Orion left leaving Tom in the empty hallway, determined and alert. He's robe was coated with Orion's blood and in his hand held the portkey that would bring Hadrian back. He was finally ready.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he first noticed that he was chained and shackled in his wrists and ankles. He was also sore and tired. Was he dying? How long was he in there?

He felt weak and thirsty. What time is it? Date? Where is he? He looked around through his half opened eyelids. It was dark and it looked like a dungeon. A really dark dungeon. The only light he had was through a small window and he guessed that the light was from the moon. So it was already night. He groaned.

He heard a clang, someone opened the bars and was walking towards him. He tried to look up to see the person but his body won't just obey. All he could see was the black hem of the black silly robe.

The man lift his chin making him wince. The man was wearing a hood making it impossible for him to see the face. He heard a chuckle. It was an amused chuckle.

"You're such a beautiful boy with your bright green grass eyes. So lovely and those red lips. Maybe we could put that mouth of yours into use? What do you say? Have you ever pleasure someone with that soft mouth of yours? Mhmmhmh, your sight is making me ... hard Hadrian, very hard. " the man said while caressing his cheek. He felt disgusted and dirty just by being touched like that. No one dared to touched him like that. Only Tom had the privilege to that to him. He growled.

"Ahh, feisty, feisty. I like that. Just like your grandfather. Very alike." the man laughed after that, he was released from his shackles and was being drag to Merlin knows where by his hair. He cursed.

When they finally arrive to god damn where, it was a room with lights. He let his eyes adjusted for a seconds then looked up to his prosecutor before gasping.

"I see you remember me." the man said with delight.

"Grindelwald." Hadrian cursed the name.

"Yes it's me. We've met again Hadrian."

"More like forced me to." Hadrian muttered. The room was very spacious but it was not a bedroom or anything else. There was a sofa on the corner, a window with a curtain, a table and a chair nothing more. The room was very bare.

"What do you want with me?" Hadrian spat the words.

"Oh, a lot of things Hadrian. A lot of things. But first things first. Did anyone tell you before that the resemblance between you and your grandfather was remarkable?" Grindelwald said with an awe.

"Yes and what are you and my grandfather anyway?" Hadrian glared.

"Oh don't twist your knickers Hadrian. We were ... friends like you and your friend, what's his name again? Tom Riddle was it? I heard you two were awefully close. Imagine that as me and your grandfather. You being your grandfather of course and me being Mr. Riddle." Grindelwald said with an faraway looked.

"Then what happened?" Hadrian asked curiously.

"Well, lets say we didn't end up well. We separated when he fell in love with your grandmother. Oh I hate the woman." Grindelwald said with a fake cheerfulness.

"So you and grandpa huh?" Hadrian just said lamely.

"Yep! Me and Harrison. We were in this thing together you know? Conquering the wizarding world and making it a better place but then... he left for your grandma so I am left alone." Grindelwald concluded.

"Well you have Dumbledore still." Hadrian offered.

"I don't need that old coot! He was weak doing all light and abandoning me when I asked him to join me!" Grindelwald exclaimed.

"So you kidnapped me for what exactly?" Hadrian asked.

"A deal of course." Grindelwald walk towards Hadrian who was sitting on the floor.

"What deal?" He asked.

"Join me. You can replaced your grandfather. And together we can make the wizarding world a better place."

"And what if I said no?" Hadrian glared.

"Easy, we kill our prisoners who were the survivors of your Cold Place. Of course you wouldn't let them die would you? Being the mighty Harrison Smith and all now would you?" Grindelwald mocked.

"Strike a new deal cause I'd rather die than to be under you." Hadrian said coldly.

"Die huh? So you are going to follow your grandfather's footsteps after all? Hadrian if you follow me, no secrets would be held from you. No one would expect you to fight or save them. No one would attack you anymore and I would protect you from anything. Give you everything and free all your impures." Grindelwald said while holding Hadrian's hand. For a moment Hadrian think about it before scowling.

"I don't believe you!" Hadrian spat.

"Die is it then! Don't forget that I gave you a choice Hadrian and your going to die then let's enjoy it. How about a deal?" Grindelwald said coldly.

"What's the deal?" He asked.

"For you I would free these impures in one condition." Grindelwald started.

"What's the condition." Hadrian asked eagerly.

"Pain. For every cursed, spell or hex that I sent to you, I would release 2 impure." Grindelwald smirked while he think about it.

"How many are there?" He asked grimly. If he was going to die then he better damn save the other's lives.

"120 impures flat." Grindelwald smirked widely. So he needed to survive 60 curses for them.

"Deal." Hadrian said with determination while asking Fate what he really did wrong to deserve all of that.

"You're a masochist Hadrian but I'm sure you'll love the pain. And don't forget that you asked for it. I don't really want to do this buy here it goes." Grindelwald warned him.

"Crucio!"

* * *

When Orion left, Tom immediately made his way towards the other way, towards the Hogwarts entrance. He didn't even warned the others nor told anyone about the plan. He doesn't have time for that. After all he already had his wand and that was what he only needed.

Be damned all those who tried to stop him. Fortunately, no one saw him left except a certain Black who was looking down on him from the Gryffindor Tower. He just gave a nod.

He knew that what he was going to do was dangerous. He knew that infiltrating the Dark Lord's manor without even a back up was somehow sucidal but he knew that Hadrian was waiting for him and he never, no never likes making Hadrian wait.

It was already dawn when he reached Godrics Hallow. It looked like a normal neighborhood to him but he didn't stay to expressed his opinions better. He looked to the right. It looked like an abandoned lot just like what Orion told him but as he drew closer and closer to the lot, he started to see the outline of the house until he was already face to face with the beautiful manor.

It was a two storey manor with a nice balcony surrounded by a lot of roses and trees. The moon's light also add effect to the beautiful house. Whenever he thought about his future house, that was what he always pictured it. White, huge and elegant.

He drew closer and closer until he felt the ward. It was strong and thick but it let him passed without struggle. Thanks to Orion's blood on his robe.

When he knocked the door, he doesn't really know what to expect but a deranged elf was what greeted him.

"What can Tiffy do for the stranger?" The elf eyed him with a little fear.

"Bring me to where Hadrian Potter is. I am sent here to save him by your former master. You don't want your future Lord Black dead now do you?" Tom said calmly which caused the elf to turned white.

"No! No sir! No! Follow Tiffy sir. Tiffy will show you to young master sir." the elf said.

The elf then brought Tom to Slytherin where. They stopped in front a room with a big dark door with elegant style. Suddenly he heard a scream, Hadrian's scream making his blood turned cold. He looked around but the elf was already gone. He then took a huge breathe before pushing the wide dark door.

What he saw made him gasp. It was Hadrian on the floor in a huge white bare room.

Hadrian was half unconscious and barely alive. His Gryffindor robe was torn in different ways while showing his bare chest full of cuts and bloods. His body was also thinner than it is, sweaty, messy and full of scratches and bruises. There was no part of Hadrian's body without damage except his face. His face remained flawless and unharmed. He then wondered how vain the person who was torturing Hadrian. The floor where Hadrian sat also had a smeared and droplets of blood.

Never in his life dreamed of seeing Hadrian like that. He wondered why Hadrian was not fighting despite the fact that he was not chained.

Someone chuckled, making Tom looked at the person. It was Grindelwald looking very insane he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well, well if isn't Tom Riddle? Here to save Hadrian after all?" Grindelwald smiled at him.

"Released him." Tom said calmly but his voiced carried power.

"Uh uh, no can do. You see Tom, Hadrian and I had a deal, 2 free impures per curse. Isn't that just very heroic?" Grindelwald teased making Tom growled when Grindelwald used his name.

"It is very idiotic." Tom cursed the words towards Hadrian. Why is he not surprised.

"AHHH yes, a story can always be told in two point of view. But the question is, what would you do? You see, I am very curious about you Tom." Grindelwald made his way towards Tom.

"What is the to be curious?" Tom growled.

"Well for a starter, this one. Crucio!" Grindelwald said while making Hadrian scream again.

"You hear that Tom? His scream was just very musical. Don't lie to me Tom. I know you love it when Hadrian scream like that, especially when your name is what he is screaming." Grindelwald smiled sweetly while Tom just tightened his hold towards his wand.

"You don't know me at all." Tom growled.

"Don't I? Hadrian was screaming for you earlier don't you know that? For all the people's name that he could scream, he was screaming for you. Why is that Tom? I wanted to take him earlier. Oh come on Tom, don't growl at me. He is just so lovely and feisty. He just kept struggling while saying that he was only for Tom and so I just shrugged and continue with the torturing." Grindelwald eyed him but Tom didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on Hadrian who haven't uttered a word.

Suddenly a cutting curse was sent towards Hadrian again making him winced.

"Tell me, what are you and Hadrian exactly?" Grindelwald asked with pure amusement. He would want to retort something intelligent but he doesn't really know himself what Hadrian is to him either.

"Well for once, our genius Riddle doesn't have an answer." Grindelwald mocked.

"You're also a sadist Tom. You don't want anyone telling you what to do. You like having your way and you're confident with your power. You love pain and inflicting it to the others. Now tell me Tom that I don't know you at all." Grindelwald said making Tom grit his teeth because everything Grindelwald said was true. Everything is not going as it was planned and he hated it.

"Should I kill you now Tom since you're one of the reason Hadrian won't join me? Or should I let you be the one to make Hadrian join me? Think about it Tom. Join me with Hadrian and I'll let you both live with a peaceful life. Be neutral. Don't you want that? Just you and Hadrian together. No more fear no more pain. Won't you like that? You just need to pretend blind with everything that is going on in this world. Just you and Hadrian ... happy." Grindelwald said with an encouraging smile. Toms mind was working so fast. This is their chance. Hadrian and him. They could runaway together and leave everything behind. They would be happy and grow old together but would Hadrian want that?

"No, Hadrian won't want that." Tom said coldly.

"So it's still about Hadrian after all." Grindelwald spat the words.

"Crucio!" Grindelwald shouted towards Hadrian.

"Protego" Tom shielded Hadrian.

"So you are really willing to fight me just for him huh? Had anyone told you Tom that he is your greatest weakness and you for him? To love is to destroy Tom." Grindelwald said coldly.

"You know, we, Hadrian's grandfather and I were also like that before. Love destroy us Tom. It's funny how history repeated itself with you and Hadrian this time." Grindelwald started while looking fondly towards Hadrian.

"I fell in love with Harrison. I was willing to protect him with everything you know? I was ready to give him everything he wanted but he just needed to fell in love with someone else. He left but I still forgive him... because he was happy with her. I tried to move on but I can't. I tried so hard Tom." This time Grindelwald was already looking outside the window like he was seeing the past again.

"I stayed beside him Tom. I still helped him and protected him against his political enemy. Until one day I wake up and realized that it needed to end. I decided that if he won't come back to me then no one could have him. Of course he decided to stay with his wife." Grindelwald said grimly.

"And so you killed him." Tom concluded.

"Yes but so much about me. How about you Tom? Would you be glad if I eliminate your only weakness now. The only person you love and would ever love?" Grindelwald asked seriously.

"No! Hadrian is mine. Only mine! Only mine. No one else!" Tom growled.

"Pity but you picked your choice. Reducto!" Grindelwald started and so the match begin.

"Diffindo!"

"Flipendo"

"Furmunculus"

"Incedio"

"You're a fool Tom. What do you think will happen to you if he died or left you?!" Grindelwald shouted while sending a curse.

"Then maybe I should not let that happen." Tom said while conjuring a shield.

"Ha! You never know that!" Grindelwald taunted.

"And you do?!" Tom shouted back.

Hadrian peaked through his eyelashes and true to what he was hearing. Tom was there fighting for him. The thought brought him happiness but the scene in front of him scared him. The battle was brutal. Both of them were bleeding and panting but no one would back down. Hadrian needs to do something. But what? He could not even moved without wincing so much.

"Back down now child!" Grindelwald shouted.

"Why don't you? Old man!" Tom shouted back.

Both man were fighting viciously and cruelly. The room was now transformed into a ridiculous trash room.

"Get out here child and maybe I'll let you live!" Grindelwald shouted while using the table as a shield.

"Why don't you surrender and maybe I'll show you some mercy." Tom said cockily while hiding behind the sofa.

"You impertinent brat. You think you can beat me." Grindelwald shouted with rage.

"I don't think so. I know so!" Tom shouted back.

"Then maybe I should show you that I don't play fair." Grindelwald said while sending a crucio towards the limp Hadrian on the floor

"Nooo!" Tom shouted before shielding Hadrian from the curse.

"Ahhhh" Tom cried out of pain.

"Ha! Look at you Riddle! Shielding an unforgivable for him! Pathetic!" Grindelwald laughed at delight while Tom gather his strength back.

"Flipendo" Grindelwald sent Tom flying towards the wall.

"I expected so much of you Tom." Grindelwald sent Tom to the other wall.

"But all I could see in you was my old weak and pathetic self." with that Grindelwald sent Tom towards the floor beside Hadrian.

"Look at him Hadrian! Look what have you done! Yes! You've done this Hadrian! You're his weakness! He could be so much more if you just didn't came to his life. Now tell me Hadrian, did you regret meeting Tom Riddle?" Grindelwald looked down at them. Tom was gasping for air while Hadrian gather his strength to hold Tom's fingers.

"Awwww, are you giving Tom your last goodbye Hadrian? Would you mourn and cry for him when he died? Tell me! Maybe I should kill him now we find out." Grindelwald shouted towards them.

"Kill.. me.. Kill me.. not him. Let Hadrian.. live and.. I'll welcome death.. happily." Tom said while coughing some blood.

All this time Hadrian could just watched and cursed himself for being so weak but when he saw the blood run down Tom's forehead and mouth Hadrian forgotten everything. And when Tom said that he was willing to die, all he could think of is " not him."

Hadrian then gathered all his remaining strength and concentrated on the ceiling above Grindelwald. He prayed then towards his Mother Luck with all his heart and sincere. _"Please, help me Luck. Please. I am begging now." _

"Tom, you see now? To love is to...Aghhh!" Grindelwald started but the ceiling above him collapsed above him leaving Tom gaping towards the Dark Lord who was below the huge amount of rocks. For a minute no one moved or said a word.

Grindelwald was unconscious.

Tom then crawled all his way towards Hadrian too weak and tired from battling Grindelwald. Be damned everyone who see him do that.

"Hey." Tom said softly and weakly while cradling Hadrian.

"Hey. You... came." Hadrian said while still managing to smile crookedly."

"Shshsh don't waste your strength. I got you." Tom said while touching Hadrian's hair softly.

"I ... I want to go home Tom ... Lets go home." Hadrian said before loosing conscious.

"As you wish... Awesome Orion." With that the world spin around them. The next thing Tom knew he was in their common room with Hadrian on his chest surrounded by his wide eyed followers.

* * *

"How... how? You were ... outside.. then... you ... you.. " Rodolphus said with awe making Tom rolled his eyes.

"Go get all the healing potions. Bring Pomfrey and Black from the Gryffindor tower. Also, owl the Potter family. " Tom ordered them still weak but when no one moved.

"Now!" Tom shouted making the other occupants startled.

* * *

**Review please?**

**Thank you for reading this anyway :)**

**Means a lot.**

**Romance or Emotional?**

**Do you think Tom would finally say his feelings?**

**I'm so excited for their Christmas.**

**Review!**


End file.
